gracias a tus ojos
by crisbc malfoy
Summary: ¿a quien pertenecen esos ojos que visitan a Draco cada noche? que pasará cuando Hermione tenga que vivir toda una vida sin él para hacerle regresar. pasen y vean como es vivir sin Draco
1. esos ojos

Cuando fue…

En qué momento…

Cuando fue que se le aparecieron esos grandes y hermosos ojos en medio de la noche.

Él no lo recordaba, solo sabía que ya hacía muchas noches que soñaba con esos preciosos ojos castaños que no lograba identificar.

La luz empezó a cegarle a través de los parpados y estos no tuvieron más remedio que dejar paso a unos ojos grises y claros.

Odiaba la mañana, odiaba al sol que le obligaba a volver a la realidad y dejar de admirar esos ojos que le tenían loco.

Pero las clases iban a empezar.

Se levantó de la cama calzándose y observó que sus compañeros de habitación todavía seguían profundamente dormidos, así que cogió su uniforme y se dirigió al baño cerrándolo de un tremendo portazo para fastidiar el sueño de los demás y que se levantaran de una vez.

Una vez dentro escuchó gruñidos y bostezos, señal de que había conseguido su propósito.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Se quitó la camiseta del pijama y se miró al espejo, apoyado en la pila que se encontraba justo debajo.

Hacía ya una semana que había comenzado su séptimo año en Howarts.

Se dirigió a la ducha a la vez que se quitaba las prendas que aun le molestaban y las iba dejando por el suelo esparcidas a su paso. Abrió el agua caliente y se metió debajo de las cálidas gotas de agua cerrando los ojos.

Y volvió a verlos. Grandes, alegres, tiernos…

Creía recordar que había empezado a soñar con esos ojos a principio de verano, nada más acabar Howarts, solo que no conseguía ponerles un rostro.

El desayuno transcurría con normalidad esa mañana de lunes en la mesa Griffindor.

Ron engullía el desayuno como si fuese el último de su vida; Harry hablaba con Dean y Seamus sobre quidditch mientras Neville hacía como que seguía la conversación y se enteraba; Lavender y Parvati cuchicheaban en voz baja y Hermione leía el profeta en silencio mientras sorbía un zumo de naranja.

- buenos días – saludó Ginny llegando a la mesa y sentándose en el hueco vacio junto a Hermione.

- buenos días Ginny – le contestó ésta desviando la vista un momento del periódico para ver a su amiga.

- algo nuevo en el profeta? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras cogía una tostada y elegía la mermelada que tomaría esa mañana.

- una pareja de muggles desaparecidos.

Ginny no dijo nada, últimamente eran comunes las desapariciones, sobre todo de muggles que más tarde aparecían asesinados o torturados en algún callejón oscuro.

Hermione dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa a su lado.

- tienes mala cara Ginny – dijo la castaña concentrándose en su amiga.

- que esperabas, me toca pociones con Snape…

- entiendo… - sonrió Hermione.

- nosotros tenemos hora libre – sonrió Ron uniéndose a la conversación de las chicas.

- no hace falta que me lo restriegues Ron… - dijo su hermana cruzándose de brazos.

- vamos Ginny, tu eres fuerte, una clase con Snape no es nada – la animó Harry.

- gracias Harry – le agradeció con una sonrisa y una cálida mirada.

Hermione les observó mirarse con esa cara tan obvia de los enamorados. Quizá ellos eran los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta. A ella también le gustaría enamorarse…

- bueno chicos, yo me voy a Runas, que he quedado con Dim en la puerta.

- Dimitri! – se interesó de repente Lavender.

- aún no nos has contado que se siente al vivir con ese bombón – añadió Parvati.

Hermione ya esperaba alguna salida parecida tarde o temprano de las dos cotillas más grandes del castillo…

- con ese cuerpazo – siguió Lavender

- y con esa melena, parece tan suave… - fantaseó Parvati

- y ese pendiente de chico malo… - se unió Ginny.

- si Harry – empezó Ron con voz chillona – ojala fuera yo quien comparte torre con él, es tan guapo…

- es cierto Ron – le siguió Harry el juego – me pondría mi pijama más sexy para pasearme por la sala común hasta que llegara…

Todos los que estaban pendientes de la conversación rompieron en carcajadas.

- muy graciosos chicos – dijo Hermione riendo – nos vemos luego!

Hermione se dirigió a la salida del comedor. Dimitri era un chico de Ravenclaw que era premio anual junto con ella, y por eso era que este año compartía torre con él.

En verdad era un chico muy atractivo, además de simpático, amable, inteligente…

- hola Hermione!

- Dim… hola! – dijo la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- vamos a clase? – preguntó el chico.

- claro… - y comenzaron a andar hablando de la tarea que tenían para la clase de ese día.

Todo iba bien esa mañana, se había levantado de buen humor, había desayunado tranquilo y ahora tenía una hora libre. Pero siempre había algo que podía empeorar su día…

- Draki!! – esa voz…

Draco aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo sin parecer muy obvio.

- espérame Draki!!

- Draco te llama Wendolyn…

- ya lo sé Goyle, no soy estúpido!

- creí que…

- cállate! – dijo el rubio parándose por fin.

Una chica rubia de pelo ondulado hasta la cintura y ojos azul claro le alcanzó.

- creí que no me escuchabas… - dijo la chica haciendo pucheros.

- que quieres Wendolyn? – preguntó Draco con cansancio.

- pensé que podríamos pasar juntos la hora libre – dijo coqueta.

Draco la miró de arriba a abajo. Era una chica preciosa, la típica chica que habría acabado en su cama sin pensarlo dos veces, pero entonces reparó en sus ojos. Azules… vacios…

No eran esos lindos ojos que le miraban con ternura cada noche al acostarse.

- no tengo tiempo – dijo girándose y dejando a la chica allí parada.

Y lo que le faltaba para arruinar su tranquilo día…

Granger y Snelling…

Odiaba a Snelling, el muy estúpido… él era el que tenía que llevar la insignia de premio anual, no ese memo. Y todo porque le superó por unas decimas en defensa contra las artes oscuras, no era justo…

El rubio aceleró el paso y cuando pasó por al lado de los dos chicos empujó a Hermione de un codazo haciendo que los libros que llevaba en la mano, ya que no le cabian todos en la mochila, cayeran al suelo.

- Malfoy eres estúpido!! – gritó la chica mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros.

- eh! – gritó Dim – tienes algún problema?

Draco paró y se dió la vuelta para enfrentar a Dimitri.

- sí, tengo un problema, pero hablaremos de ello en otro momento, aquí apesta a sangre sucia – dijo dándose la vuelta y andando de nuevo.

- imbécil – susurró Dim mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Hermione – estas bien?

- sí, gracias

Una chica morena con el pelo lacio haciendo contraste con su piel pálida y juego con sus ojos negros y grandes se acercó a Ginny desde el final de la mesa Griffindor.

- buenos días Ginny, vienes a clase?

- hola Conny, si vamos, que remedio… - dijo la pelirroja – por cierto chicos, os presento a Conny, ha entrado nueva este curso, viene de Beaxbaton.

- encantado – se apresuró Ron a tenderle la mano a la chica con una sonrisa.

- si… bienvenida – dijo Harry

- gracias, nos vemos! – dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras seguía a Ginny.

Una vez solos Harry y Ron.

- se puede saber que ha sido eso? – preguntó Harry.

- que ha sido qué?

- eso! Desde cuando eres tan lanzado con las chicas?

- solo la he saludado Harry… - dijo el chico mientras se le ponían las orejas rojas.

- ya claro… - concedió Harry – vamos a hacer la tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras que nos toca ahora.

- si será lo mejor, porque siempre lo dejamos para la ultima hora?

- no lo sé…

Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala común.

- crees que debería ponerme un pendiente de chico malo? – dejó caer Harry pensando en las palabras de Ginny.

- olvídalo amigo – dijo Ron riendo.


	2. oclumancia

**bueno he decidido colocar ya el segundo capítulo para ver si tiene algo mas de éxito que el primero, ya se que a la gente le cuesta leer una historia que solo tiene un capítulo pero bueno, si alguien lo hace me gustaria que hiciera algún comentario sobre si le va gustando o no.**

**¡espero que os guste el capítulo!**

- ¡esa Brenda está loca! Realmente loca!

- solo es… algo temperamental – dijo Hermione riendo.

- temperamental!!? – gritó Dim – solo le dije que sociedad se escribe _ehwaz _no _eihwaz_, y ella me ha tirado el tintero a la cabeza!

Hermione no podía hacer más que reírse mientras revivía la escena, la verdad es que Brenda le caía realmente bien.

- no le veo la gracia… - se lamentó Dim frotándose la cabeza.

- está bien, lo siento – se disculpó Hermione – tengo que ir a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, nos vemos luego!

- hasta luego.

Hermione empezó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba su nuevo profesor de defensa, con el sí que estaban aprendiendo de verdad.

- Hermione, aquí – le llamó Ron una vez en clase – te hemos guardado un sitio.

Hermione se acomodó al tiempo que el profesor entraba en clase y cerraba la puerta.

- buenos días chicos!

- buenos días profesor Logan! – respondieron algunos alumnos al saludo del profesor.

- quiero la tarea encima de vuestras mesas ahora, vamos.

Los chicos empezaron a sacar sus tareas y una vez estuvieron todas en sus respectivas mesas el profesor las recogió con un movimiento de varita y se amontonaron en su escritorio.

- está bien, quien sabría decirme que es la oclumancia?

Hermione pegó un bote en la silla en su desesperación por levantar la mano.

- un día acaba en el suelo – susurró Ron a Harry haciéndole reír.

- sí, señorita Granger?

- la oclumancia es el arte de proteger los propios pensamientos ante la intrusión de otro mago.

- correcto señorita Granger, 5 puntos para Griffindor!

Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

- y quien sabría decirme en qué consiste la legeremancia?

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano como si un cohete la empujara, pero alguien se le adelantó en contestar.

- la legeremancia es la habilidad de extraer los recuerdos y pensamientos de la mente de otra persona.

- muy bien señor Malfoy, 5 puntos para Slytherin.

- Draco miró satisfecho hacia donde estaba la sabelotodo mirándolo molesta y entonces le dió un vuelco el corazón.

Esos ojos… no podían ser, pero se parecían tanto a los que le visitaban cada noche en sueños… cuando quiso comprobarlo Hermione ya miraba al frente.

- ahora lo que quiero que hagan es que se junten por parejas, pero tiene que ser con su mejor amigo o con su peor enemigo, vamos a practicar esto.

Esto era perfecto, era su oportunidad para disolver sus dudas, ya que el contacto visual es esencial en legeremancia.

- eh Harry! Tu conmigo? – preguntó Ron.

- por supuesto – respondió este.

Entonces ambos repararon en Hermione que los miraba. Estos eran los momentos en los que se sentía excluida, eran sus mejores amigos, y ella sabía que le querían, pero entre ellos era algo distinto.

- lo siento Hermione, no pensamos… - empezó Harry.

- tranquilos, lo entiendo…

Y ahora ella con quien hacia la practica? Porque ellos eran sus dos únicos mejores amigos, aparte de Ginny, pero ella no estaba allí.

Se giró y se sobresalto al encontrarse de cerca con unos ojos grises.

- que pasa Granger, tus amiguitos quieren intimidad?

- lárgate Malfoy!

- creo que deberíamos hacer la practica juntos, ya sabes tu me odias, yo te odio…

- olvídalo – dijo la chica guardando unos apuntes que tenía sobre la mesa en la mochila.

- creo, Granger, que deberías replanteártelo porque el resto de las parejas ya están formadas.

Hermione observó con horror que era cierto.

- muy bien chicos, uno de vosotros utilizara legeremancia mientras el otro intenta defenderse con aclumancia y viceversa. Adelante!

Draco y Hermione se pusieron uno frente al otro.

El rubio aprovechó para mirar a la chica a los ojos. Se parecían tanto a los ojos que le enloquecían cada noche. Grandes, castaños… lo único que cambiaba era la forma de mirarle, los que tenía delante le miraban con odio.

- preparada Granger?

- siempre lo estoy!

- muy bien! Legeremens!!

La clase empezó a dar vueltas y desapareció ante los ojos de Hermione, que comenzó a ver como por su mente pasaba a toda velocidad un montón de imágenes.

Tenía 7 años y se encontraba en el colegio, una niña intentaba quitarle sus galletas de chocolate y al no conseguirlo había empujado a Hermione a un charco, segundos después inexplicablemente a la niña comenzaban a salirle palos y hojas entre el pelo; su primer día en Howarts, estaba realmente impresionada…; en segundo curso, Draco usando el hechizo densangeo contra ella haciendo que le crecieran unos enormes dientes; ella misma viendo a través de un espejo unos espantosos ojos del basilisco; se encontraba con sus amigos en la sala común, charlando, sin ninguna preocupación; Victor Krum acercándose a ella para besarla al tiempo que ella giraba la cara para impedirlo…

"ya basta, ya era suficiente" entonces notó como caía de rodillas al suelo y conseguía abrir los ojos.

Miro a Malfoy con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo.

- que has visto? – preguntó entrecortadamente.

- pequeños fragmentos – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa – vaya! Así que Krum, el hombre de las cavernas, tenía interés en ti…

- cállate Malfoy!

- … el único chico que se interesará por ti en toda tu patética vida y tu le rechazaste – Draco negó con la cabeza – muy mal Granger. Así que no te ha besado nunca nadie? Que triste sabelotodo…

- que te calles!! – gritó la chica – everte statum! – dijo apuntando a Draco con la varita.

Draco voló por los aires rodando hasta caer sobre unas sillas amontonadas.

- estás loca Granger – dijo el rubio incorporándose – petrificus totalus!

- protego! – gritó Hermione evitando el hechizo.

- que está pasando aquí? - dijo el profesor acercándose.

- palalingua! – gritó Hermione

Draco se echó a un lado evitando el hechizo a la vez que gritaba:

- rictusempra!

Hermione tuvo el tiempo justo para esconderse bajo una mesa.

- paren ya chicos! – gritaba el profesor mientras toda la clase les observaba.

- tarantallegra! – dijo la castaña.

- protego! – se defendió Draco.

- expeliermus – gritó el profesor haciendo volar las varitas de los dos estudiantes.

Hermione miró al profesor respirando agitadamente y se dió cuenta de que estaba en clase

- me pueden explicar que está pasando? – preguntó el profesor Logan

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados.

- muy bien… ahora mismo van a ver al director. Ya!

Los dos chicos salieron apresuradamente de la clase y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ves lo que has conseguido rata de biblioteca!

- todo ha sido tu culpa, y lo sabes Malfoy – dijo la chica sin girarse a hablarle.

- a quien se le ocurre lanzarme un hechizo!

Hermione continuó andando sin contestar.

A quien se le ocurre? Pues a ella, a quien si no? Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva? Pero es que le habían sentado tan mal las palabras Draco, y todo porque tenía razón. Nadie nunca le había besado, y todo porque ella nunca había llegado a enamorarse.

Y si no lo hacía nunca, y si nunca llegaba a enamorarse… quizá estaba destinada a pasar la vida sola, o nunca llegaba a conocer a su alma gemela, a lo mejor esta vivía muy lejos de allí, o había vivido en otra época o quizás ya no se encontraba entre los vivos…

- contaseña Granger! – dijo Draco al llegar a la estatua y ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

Hermione le miró desconcertada al principio, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- corazón de azúcar – dijo la chica distraída.

Definitivamente, eran iguales, eran sus ojos los que le quitaban el sueño, ya casi no le quedaba duda, pero era imposible, se negaba a creerlo. Salió de sus pensamientos y llamó a la puerta del despacho.

- pase! – se escuchó desde dentro.

Al abrir la puerta ambos quisieron entrar a la vez, por lo que quedaron atrapados en la puerta.

- Malfoy, las mujeres primero!

- yo no veo ninguna Granger!

Hermione le dio un pisotón todo lo fuerte que pudo y entro tranquilamente, sentándose.

- bruja – susurró Draco al sentarse a su lado

- muy observador…

Dumbledore les miró divertido por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- no se peleen chicos, veamos, que ha pasado? – preguntó el anciano con calma

- que Granger está loca! – saltó Draco

- eso no es cierto, estúpido!

La chica se tapó la boca al recordar que estaban ante el director.

- modere su lenguaje señorita.

- disculpe profesor – dijo la castaña mirando al suelo.

- lo ve… - se quejó Draco señalando a la chica.

- Estoy seguro de que se lo merecía Harry, Hermione no pierde los estribos así como así.

- eso está claro, pero ponerse a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro en medio de una clase no es muy normal en ella.

Ron asintió. Llevaban buscando a la chica desde que habían terminado la clase y ni rastro.

- eh Ginny! – llamó Harry al divisar a la pequeña pelirroja unos metros más adelante con su amiga.

Ginny se detuvo y se giró para encontrar a Harry y a su hermano corriendo hacia ellas.

- has visto a Hermione? – le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- no, ocurre algo?

- ocurre que tu amiga a intentado matar a Malfoy en clase – le informó Harry.

- si? Y qué tal le ha ido?

- como que tal le ha ido? – preguntó su hermano mientras Harry reía.

- vamos a comer chicos? – preguntó Conny – me muero de hambre.

- si vamos – dijo Ron adelantándose con la morena.

- y Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

- seguro que ya está comiendo, vamos.

espero que os haya gustado y si es así que me lo comuniquéis, a partir de ahora subiré un capítulo una vez a la semana hasta que acabe la historia completamente, me quedan unos cuantos capítulos. Cuando la tenga terminada del todo iré subiendo el ritmo, pero prefiero hacerlo así por si me atasco no dejaros mucho tiempo sin leer. besos a todos los que me lean y uno más fuerte al que me deje un review, jeje 


	3. lluvia de pintura

- Hermione, eh Hermione!

- hola Brenda.

- hola, vas a desayunar?

- sí.

- genial! Voy contigo.

Las chicas empezaron a andar hacia el comedor hablando de sus siguientes clases.

Brenda era una chica de Ravenclaw con el pelo negro en preciosos y perfectos bucles hasta un poco más allá de la mitad de la espalda y con unos preciosos y extraños ojos con destellos morados.

- eh chicas, esperad!

Hermione se paró obligando a hacerlo también a Brenda.

- hola Dim, buenos días

- ah, tu… - dijo Brenda al verlo.

- yo también me alegro de verte Brenda…

Los tres chicos llegaron al comedor y se separaron. Hermione se fue a la mesa Griffindor y Dim y Brenda a la mesa Ravenclaw, esta última cuidándose de sentarse bien lejos de Dim.

- buenos días chicos! – saludó Hermione sentándose entre Ron y Ginny.

- por fin es viernes! – dijo la pelirroja muy animada.

Si, y este fin de semana es la primera visita a Hosmeade, me muero de ganas de verlo – dijo Conny con un tono soñador que a Ron le pareció muy dulce.

Hermione resopló.

- que pasa, no te alegras? – preguntó Harry.

- sería más alegre si no tuviera que cumplir mi castigo con el imbécil de Malfoy.

- vamos, solo son cuatro viernes durante un mes, no es para tanto – la intentó animar Ron.

- si tu lo dices – dijo la chica enfadada y cruzándose de brazos.

Los chicos se miraron sin saber que mas decir, produciéndose un silencio bastante incomodo. Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y se sintió mal.

- lo siento chicos, no quería tomarla con vosotros, perdón…

- no importa – sonrió Ginny cogiéndola de la mano.

- anda, vámonos ya a transformaciones – sugirió Ron.

Hermione bajo de su habitación ya sin el uniforme porque habían acabado las clases.

Vió a Dim en una de las mesas de la sala común rodeado de pergaminos, le recordaba mucho a ella misma.

- que tal Dim?

- hola Hermione – dijo este asomando la cabeza entre algunos libros – a dónde vas?

- al infierno… - susurró la chica.

- como?

- no nada. Que haces?

- estoy acabando la tarea para tener el fin de semana libre.

- si… yo tendré que hacerlo esta noche.

- puedo ayudarte, si quieres – se ofreció el chico

- gracias Dim. Hasta luego!

Hermione atravesó los pasillos rápidamente hacia el despacho del director pensando en que castigo tendría pensado para ella y Malfoy. Llegó a la estatua

- corazón de azúcar.

Mientras las escaleras rodaban iba pensando que después de todo no había tenido una mala semana, al menos no se había cruzado con ese estúpido oxigenado más que en las clases que compartían.

Llamó a la puerta y el director la hizo entrar.

- buenas tardes señorita Granger – dijo el anciano tranquilamente – el señor Malfoy llegara en cinco minutos. Le cite mas tarde para evitar… altercados en la puerta.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró al suelo algo avergonzada.

Toc-toc

- pase, señor Malfoy.

- buenas tardes profesor – dijo el rubio entrando y sentándose junto a Hermione.

Draco había estado evitando los ojos de esa chica durante toda la semana, no quería mirar sus ojos, ojos que ahora maldecía cada noche al acostarse. Porque su subconsciente le hacía ver cosas tan horribles? Porque le traicionaba así..?

- muy bien alumnos – llamó su atención el director – saben ya que deben cumplir un castigo, y más ustedes uno siendo prefecto – dijo mirando a Draco – y la otra premio anual – dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione que realmente se sentía avergonzada.

Era cierto, ella tenía que dar ejemplo. Draco simplemente seguía indiferente.

- está bien – continuó el director – hay un par de alumnos de primero castigados por el profesor Snape. Casualmente… - dijo con un tono de que para nada era casual – no podrá hacerse cargo de ellos, así que ustedes se ocuparan de los dos alumnos.

- disculpe profesor, y que es exactamente lo que debemos hacer? – preguntó Hermione.

No le parecía un trabajo tan duro cuidar de unos niños de primero…

- no se preocupe señorita Granger, únicamente asegurarse de que acaben toda su tarea y que aprendan lo que se perdieron en la clase de Snape – sonrió Dumbledore – pueden ir.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, que es donde Dumbledore les había dicho que esperaran a los dos estudiantes.

- pues tampoco es tan malo el castigo. – comentó Hermione.

- no me hables Granger.

- hablaba para mi Malfoy.

- ah vaya! Ahora resulta que estás loca! Lo que yo decía… - se burló Draco.

- cállate! – dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

Draco no iba a tolerar que esa chica le hablara así, no lo había hecho nadie nunca y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ella ahora, y menos ella!

Se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo.

- nadie me habla así, te enteras Granger, y menos alguien que ni siquiera está a mi nivel – dijo apretando el brazo de la chica – solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia. Apestas!

Diciendo esto la soltó de golpe y mirándola con asco se fue hacia la biblioteca de nuevo.

Hermione se quedó donde estaba, frotándose el brazo. Se sentía realmente mal. No debería importarle lo que le dijera ese… energúmeno. Pero le importaba. Alguna vez había llegado a pensar que hacía en ese mundo, había llegado a sentirse una intrusa.

No debería pensar así, y lo sabía. Pero todo tenía un límite y después de 7 años de continuos insultos ese límite se estaba acercando. Y cuando lo alcanzara no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar…

En momentos como esos es cuando le hacía falta alguien que la abrazara, que la consolara y le aconsejara, que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no estaba sola. Es cuando sentía no estar enamorada…

Emprendió la marcha de nuevo a la biblioteca con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando llego estaba completamente vacía, cosa normal, y más normal aún un viernes por la tarde. Solo divisó una cabeza rubia en una mesa mirándose las manos.

No quería verle, no quería acercarse a él. El único problema es que tenía que cumplir el castigo.

Se dirigió hacia allí, cogió un libro cualquiera y se sentó frente a él abriendo el libro por un capitulo al azar, así se sentía menos incomoda.

Deseo que los niños no tardaran mucho en llegar. Odiaba estar a solas con Draco, y no porque le temiera ni mucho menos, solo que en esos momentos se sentía débil para enfrentarse a él.

Draco seguía observando sus manos. Había escuchado a Hermione entrar en la biblioteca y sentarse frente a él.

Levanto la vista y la miró a los ojos, tenía los parpados gachos al estar viendo el libro y sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo las líneas. De pronto se quedaron fijos en un punto, no tenía una expresión concentrada. Más bien… triste.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho en el pasillo. Que sufriera, igual que él sufría cada noche al ver sus ojos.

Al menos de eso se iba a librar pronto, había decidido comprar una poción para dormir sin soñar ese mismo fin de semana en Hosmeade.

Draco resopló y Hermione levantó un momento la mirada para ver al chico molesto mirando a la puerta, la verdad es que esos chicos estaban tardando demasiado.

Pasaron como un cuarto de hora más en silencio, Hermione pasando paginas sin ver nada y Draco tamborileando con los dedos en la madera de la mesa.

Hermione ya estaba perdiendo los nervios cuando escuchó unos cuchicheos seguidos de unas risas al otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Obviamente Draco también lo escuchó porque se levantó apresuradamente y se dirigió hacia allí. Hermione solo observó desde su sitio.

- se puede saber qué hacéis ahí? – escuchó chillar a Draco – adentro ahora mismo!

Un niño y una niña entraron riendo descaradamente. Se quedaron quietos al llegar a Hermione.

- hola, soy Hermione – se presentó la chica.

- y que quieres, un premio? – dijo la niña.

Hermione miró a Draco, que miraba a los niños enfadado. Se puso las manos en las caderas y contestó calmada:

- no, quiero que me digáis vuestros nombres.

- bueno, si te hace tanta ilusión saberlo… - volvió a hablar la niña – yo soy Nora y este es Kurt.

Hermione asintió satisfecha.

- y quien es el rubiales, tu novio? – habló por primera vez el niño.

- no!/nunca! – gritaron Hermione y Draco respectivamente.

Los niños les miraron con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

- sabes Kurk – dijo Nora – yo creo que por eso ha salido tan enfadado, seguramente se estaban dando "besitos" cuando nosotros llegamos y les interrumpimos… - dijo con voz de marisabidilla.

Draco pareció que había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

- quienes os creeis para faltarme a mí al respeto- gritó – acaso no sabéis quién soy? Soy Draco Malfoy!

- otro que quiere un premio… - se quejó Kurt.

- se acabó – dijo Draco.

Cogió al niño del brazo y lo sentó de golpe en la silla, después repitió el mismo proceso con Nora sentándola justo al otro extremo.

En otro momento Hermione le habría echado en cara el modo de tratarles, pero esta vez no dijo nada, ya que esos niños necesitaban mano dura.

- sacad vuestras cosas! – rugió Draco.

A partir de ahí la tarde transcurrió más o menos con normalidad, Draco se ocupó de ayudar a Kurt y Hermione de Nora. Hasta que llegaron a pociones.

- y esto solo es pintura? – preguntó Nora metiendo el dedo en la poción y sacándolo pintado de color rojo.

- claro, acabáis de empezar, que esperabais, una poción del sueño? – dijo Hermione.

- cosa que seguramente tu no sabrás hacer, porque la pinta que tienes es de que te faltan unas cuantas horas de sueño… - dejo caer Kurt.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- porque no eres más amable! – dijo Draco cogiendo al chico de los hombros y levantándolo de la silla bruscamente.

- oye no trates así a mi amigo – gritó Nora cogiendo la poción verde y lanzándosela a Draco a la túnica.

- pero tú que te crees que haces? – dijo Hermione, y sin pensar cogió la pintura azul y se la echo a Nora por la cabeza mientras esta gritaba.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido. No esperaba ver a Granger hacer algo así y cuando Kurt le tiró la pintura roja a Hermione en la cara no pudo evitar reírse, por lo que recibió más pintura, esta vez a un lado de la cara.

Segundos después todo fue una lluvia de colores hasta que llego Filtch por el alboroto.

- creí haberles dicho que tenían que ayudar a los alumnos en su tarea – decía Dumbledore – no que montaran una guerra de pintura…

Draco se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado.

- disculpe profesor, pero esos chicos eran insoportables! – se quejó Hermione.

- tranquilícese señorita Granger. Olvidaremos este incidente por esta vez – concedió el anciano – ahora será mejor que vayan directamente a la ducha…

- allamandra! – dijo la contraseña hermione para cruzar la sala común como una bala directa a su habitación.

- Hermione – le llamó Dim – pero que…

Pero lo siguiente que escuchó fue un portazo.

Hermione se apoyó contra la puerta ya cerrada. Había sido un día horrible y aparte estaba llena de pintura de colores.

Se dirigió al baño y lleno de agua caliente la bañera, dispuesta a pasar al menos un rato de tranquilidad. Se metió en la espuma y cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse.

Se sentía mal, sentía que nada estaba bien en ella, sentía que le faltaba algo…

Escucho los golpes de Dim en la puerta de su habitación, pero no contesto. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. En momentos como ese solo desearía hacerse pequeñita hasta desaparecer.

**y aqui el capitulo 3. como la semana pasada no subi ninguno capitulo (estaba de puente) a final de semana subire el capitulo 4. **

**weno espero que os haya gustado y me lo comenteis. **

**besitoss**


	4. dormir sin soñar

Draco caminaba a toda prisa hacia los carruajes que le llevarían a Hosmeade, dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

Estaba enfadado, furioso.

Otra noche viendo los ojos de la estúpida sabelotodo. Esa sangre sucia no merecía ni estar en sus sueños. Pero esa había sido la última noche. Lo primero que iba a hacer nada más llegar a Hosmeade iba a ser conseguir la poción para dormir sin soñar. Sus pesadillas iban a acabar.

Empujo a una chica de tercero que se disponía a subir a un carruaje y subió en su lugar sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

A lo lejos vio que se acercaba su grupito preferido. Potter y su rebaño.

Hermione subió a un carruaje libre junto a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Conny.

No tenia ningunas ganas de ir a Hosmeade. Su plan era quedarse todo el día en su habitación leyendo algún libro o adelantando materia. Pero sus amigos no se lo habían permitido.

Apenas habló en el viaje, se sentía un poco excluida, cosa que empeoro nada más llegar al pueblo.

- voy a ir a comprar tinta – informó Harry.

- yo necesito algunos pergaminos – dijo Ginny – voy contigo Harry. – y se alejó junto a él.

- te apetece que te enseñe el pueblo Conny? Tienes que conocer la tienda de Zonco – dijo Ron.

- claro me encantaría – dijo la chica.

Hermione observó cómo se alejaban y ella se quedaba sola parada en medio de la calle principal.

Se abrazó a ella misma y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo.

Draco salió de la tienda a tiempo para ver a Hermione caminando sola y lo único que pensó fue que esa noche bebería la poción a su salud.

La castaña llegó hasta la casa de los gritos y se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol apoyada en el tronco sobre las hojas secas.

Antes las cosas eran distintas, tenia Harry y Ron hasta hartarse. Pero antes eran niños y solo pensaban en los amigos. Ahora, aunque no te olvidas de los amigos, tienes otras cosas en las que pensar, el amor…

La falta de Ron y Harry le hacía sentirse muy sola…

- tampoco tengo que ser egoísta, la soledad no le hace daño a nadie… - murmuró para sí misma.

- tú crees?

Hermione pegó un bote, ya que no esperaba que alguien se sentara a su lado y le hablara.

- Dim, me has asustado… - dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

- lo siento…

Hermione volvió a quedarse en silencio y dirigió su mirada a la casa de los gritos.

- que te ocurre Hermione? Te noto triste últimamente.

- no importa Dim, no es nada – sonrió sin dejar de mirar la casa de los gritos.

Dim le cogió la cara suavemente y se la giró para que le mirara a él.

- a mi sí que me importa – le dijo – si es porque te sientes sola, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, yo no te voy a dejar sola.

La castaña le miró a los ojos. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, alguien que la animara y no la dejara sola.

- gracias Dim, muchas gracias.

- quieres que volvamos al castillo?

- si…

Una buena parte de la casa Slytherin se encontraba en las tres escobas bebiendo y armando jaleo.

- volvamos al castillo – dijo un rubio.

Blaise Zabbini lo miró desde su derecha perplejo. Draco Malfoy dejando una buena fiesta un sábado por la noche?

- a penas es media noche Malfoy, a qué viene tanta prisa?

Tanta prisa venia a que necesitaba urgentemente borrar de su memoria los ojos de la sabelotodo sangre sucia. Draco se levantó de la mesa.

- yo me largo!

- espera Draki! – le interceptó Wendolyn – por qué no te quedas un ratito conmigo, tomamos algo y luego te acompaño al castillo… - dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

Draco la cogió de la cintura y acercó su rostro al de la chica hasta que sus narices se rozaron y le susurró:

- no! – se giró y salió por la puerta del bar.

Wendolyn se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Draco con la boca abierta.

- que le pasa? – le preguntó a Blaise

- no lo sé, está muy raro…

- Blaise, necesito que me ayudes a conseguirlo, tiene que ser mío.

- y que gano yo con eso? – preguntó el chico.

- a ti no te gustaba Brenda? – sonrió la chica.

Zabbini le tendió la mano con una perversa sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione había estado haciendo la tarea desde que había vuelto de Hosmeade. Nisiquiera había bajado a cenar, no tenía hambre.

Dim entró en la sala común ya pasada la media noche y se encontró a Hermione rodeada de libros y completamente dormida sobre su tarea de astronomía. La cargó cuidadosamente para no despertarla y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de ésta. La tumbó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó arropándola para que no pasara frio.

Le acarició la frente para después depositar un beso en ella.

- si supieras cuanto te quiero… - susurró el chico.

Mientras, cerca de las mazmorras un rubio tenía un pequeño frasco de cristal en la mano.

- se acabaron mis pesadillas… - y bebió un pequeño sorbo del contenido.

Se metió en la cama consciente de que esa noche, después de tantas, no iba a volver a ver esos ojos que tiempo atrás le habían hechizado.

Conny y Ginny se encontraban bastante pronto en el gran comedor para ser un domingo, y es que la pelirroja se sentía culpable desde la tarde anterior cuando se dió cuenta de que habían dejado sola a su amiga.

- crees que estará muy enfadada? Ayer ni siquiera bajo a cenar… - se preocupó Ginny.

- lo siento Ginny, fue culpa mía, me fui con Ron y no pensé en que la dejaba sola, tu pensabas que estaba con nosotros… - dijo la morena sintiéndose culpable.

-no te preocupes, en todo caso sería por culpa del cabeza hueca de mi hermano. Ahí viene Hermione…

La chica se acercaba a la mesa Griffindor hablando con Dim.

- buenos días – dijo sentándose en frente de las dos chicas.

- buenos días Hermione – sonrió, o mejor dicho forzó una sonrisa Ginny – quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer en Hosmeade.

Hermione se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja.

- no importa Ginny.

Ginny respiro aliviada, aunque le preocupo que su amiga no le hubiera mirado ni una vez a la cara mientras le hablaba, así que lo intentó de nuevo.

- podríamos ir después a dar una vuelta, como hacíamos antes, tu y yo solas.

- voy a pasar el día con Dim – dijo simplemente la castaña para después ocultar su cara tras el profeta.

Ginny miró a Conny, que le devolvió la mirada con tristeza y culpa, para después quedarse mirando la tostada de su plato, todavía intacta.

Le había dolido más la indiferencia de su amiga que si se hubiera puesto a gritarle y a echarle maldiciones en medio del gran comedor.

Draco despertó mucho antes que sus compañeros, que seguramente habrían llegado muy pasada la madrugada.

Se sentía extraño. Por un lado aliviado porque la poción había hecho bien su trabajo, pero por otro sentía que le faltaba algo. Aunque decidió ignorarlo y bajar a desayunar.

El comedor se comenzaba a llenar a esas horas, pero en la mesa de Slytherin había mucha menos gente que en las demás.

Mientras se dirigía a la mesa se cruzó con la pequeña de los Weasley que pasaba a toda prisa llorando y segundos después el cara rajada corría tras ella.

Que le habría hecho el estúpido de Potter? Si había algo que Draco Malfoy no soportaba era ver llorar a una mujer. Pero se juró que ese niño con complejo de héroe lo pagaría en el siguiente partido. Aunque el que debería hacer algo era su hermano… los Griffindor no sabían cómo tratar a las mujeres.

Decidió que esa mañana se daría una vuelta por el bosque, tenía que visitar a un viejo amigo…

Apuró el desayuno, pues tampoco tenía demasiado apetito y salió del comedor hacia los terrenos.

Al pasar cerca del lago divisó a Granger y Snelling.

- tal para cual… - susurró negando con la cabeza e internándose en el bosque.

- no crees que has sido muy dura con ella? Es tu mejor amiga…

- ya lo sé Dim, quizá la he tomado con ella y es la que menos culpa tiene…

- tienes que entenderles.

Hermione paró su paseo y se cruzó de brazos.

- y quien me entiende a mi? No sabes como me sentí cuando me vi allí de pie, sola…

Dim se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, la chica se sintió tan bien, tan protegida… rodeo su espalda y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- habla con ella.

- lo haré…

Ginny corría por el pasillo ya fuera del gran comedor.

- Ginny espérame!

La pelirroja hizo oídos sordos y continuó corriendo hasta meterse en el cuarto de baño de las chicas.

- sal de ahí, Ginny!

- no!

Harry frunció el ceño, sabía que la pelirroja era muy testaruda, pero iba a hablar con ella aunque fuese a través de la puerta, no podía soportar verla llorar.

- si no sales entrare yo! – dijo Harry.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que el chico supuso que estaría sospesando la posibilidad de que el chico hiciera eso.

- no puedes entrar en el baño de chicas – dijo Ginny nada convencida.

- ah no?

Harry agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, pero a la que se dispuso a entrar una fuerza invisible le lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

- Harry! – Ginny salió del baño y se arrodilló junto a él – te lo dije! – dijo al ver que estaba bien y se incorporaba.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

Esta vez Harry fue rápido y la alcanzó. La cogió de los hombros y la hizo voltear a verle.

- habla con ella.

- ella no quiere hablar conmigo! – gritó la pequeña – no te das cuenta de que pierdo todo lo que me importa – dijo llorando – te perdí a ti y ahora he perdido a mi mejor amiga… - terminó la chica tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

- no me has perdido Ginny, sabes que lo hice por protegerte.

- lo hiciste porque eres un cobarde Harry! – gritó la pelirroja entre sollozos y echó a correr.

El chico no corrió tras ella, sabía que ahora no era prudente intentar hacerla razonar. Pero podía hacer otra cosa.

Salió a los terrenos del castillo hasta que alcanzó a una pareja.

- Hermione! Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ahora no puedo, estoy ocupada Harry.

- es solo un momento! – gritó Harry

- ahora no tengo un momento! Quizá ayer hubiera tenido algún momento para hablar contigo, pero eras tú el que estaba demasiado ocupado – gritó también la castaña – ahora soy yo la que no tiene tiempo para ti!! – y diciendo esto se fue a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

- ahh! Mujeres!! – gritó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

- dale tiempo – aconsejó Dim pasando a su lado hacia el castillo.

Cualquier otro muchacho estaría temeroso de cruzar el bosque prohibido e internarse en él. Pero no Draco. Puede que en el pasado hubiera sido un cobarde, pero había aprendido que la cobardía y el miedo no servían para nada. Y menos desde que su mejor amigo habitaba en el bosque, o más bien, amiga…

- hola pequeña!

Un precioso caballo alado agitó las alas y se acercó al rubio.

- cuanto tiempo sin verte Adhara (reina de las montañas) has crecido mucho – dijo Draco acariciando el cuello de pelo tan blanco y puro como el de un unicornio – te he traído esto.

Draco le colocó una preciosa flor roja en la melena, tras la oreja. Sabía que Adhara era muy presumida. Además, ella era su consentida.

-----flash back-----

_Draco se encontraba en ese mismo bosque un año atrás. Frente a él estaba su padre. Lucius Malfoy._

_- no voy a hacerlo padre._

_- Draco – intentó razonar Lucius – es una prueba que el señor tenebroso te pone para ver si eres digno de entrar en sus filas._

_Draco temía a su padre más que a nada, pues sabía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero debía decirlo ahora. Debía enfrentarle._

_- quizá yo no quiera unirme a él._

_Lucius le miró severamente._

_- que me estas queriendo decir muchacho?_

_- que no pienso hacerlo. No voy a ser como tú! No puedes obligarme!! – gritó perdiendo la paciencia._

_- yo voy a enseñarte a obedecer. Crucio!!_

_- ahh!!_

_Draco sentía miles de cuchillos perforar su piel. No podía hacer más que gritar y rogar a su padre que parara, pero en lugar de eso Lucius lanzó un cruciatus más. Draco era ya incluso incapaz de gritar, no le salía la voz._

_De repente, de la nada apareció un caballo alado batiendo las alas y levantando las patas delanteras hacia Lucius._

_Este cayó hacia atrás dando así un respiro a su hijo._

_- como te atreves bestia. Avada Kadavra!!_

_El caballo alado cayó al suelo. Muerto._

_- esto no quedará así. – amenazó su padre al tiempo que se marchaba._

_Draco se quedó acurrucado en el suelo y vió como un pequeño potro salía de detrás de unos matorrales y se acercaba a su madre. Al ver que tras pegarle unos golpes con el hocico ésta no reaccionaba se acercó al chico, que se encontraba temblando en el suelo y arrodillándose a su lado le tapó como pudo con su pequeña ala para darle calor._

-----fin flash back-----

Draco agachó la mirada al recordar la escena y se abrazó al cuello del caballo mientras esta se quedaba quieta.

- tengo que volver – dijo Draco acariciándole el hocico y comenzó a andar.

Adhara corrió tras él.

- no te preocupes pequeña, volveré a verte pronto. Te lo prometo.

Hermione estaba encerrada en su habitación con su viejo gato en las rodillas. Nisiquiera había querido bajar a comer y ahora tenía mucha hambre. Se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a las cocinas a pedirle algo de comer a Dobby.

- ahora vuelvo gatito.

Cruzó la sala común. Dim no estaba. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a andar hacia su destino rezando por no cruzarse con nadie indebido.

Cuando llegaba a la entrada de la cocina vio salir de allí a alguien. Ginny bajó la mirada en cuanto vió a Hermione.

- que haces aquí? – preguntó la castaña.

- no baje a comer a la hora de la cena – dijo la pelirroja mirándola.

- yo tampoco – sonrió Hermione.

La sonrisa hizo que Ginny se tranquilizara un poco.

- Hermione, lo siento mucho. Por favor perdóname. – pidió la chica acercándose a ella.

- no Ginny – dijo la chica cogiéndola de las manos – perdóname tu a mí. Me he portado fatal por una tontería…

Las dos chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron. Se necesitaban mucho la una a la otra.

- porque no vamos a comer algo a mi habitación? – propúso Hermione – así podemos hablar.

- si vamos – dijo la pelirroja feliz

**aqui el capitulo 4, espero que os haya gustado**

**reviews porfi, y gracias por los recibidos.**

**besitoss**


	5. londres muggle

**capitulo 5!! espero que os guste y a ver si alguien de los que me leeis se anima a dejarme algun comentario que esto es muuy triste...**

Draco caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos. Llegaba tarde a su castigo del viernes con Dumbledore.

- corazón de azúcar.

Subió un escalón y esperó pacientemente a que la escalera de caracol le llavara hasta la puerta del despacho del director.

- pase!

- disculpe profesor, llego tarde…

Draco se sentó y vio que Hermione no había llegado tampoco.

- no se preocupe señor Malfoy, parece que no es el único.

- segundos después Hermione asomó la cabeza.

- puedo pasar profesor?

- pase señorita Granger – dijo el anciano con tranquilidad.

Hermione se sentó junto a Draco, que no pudo perder la oportunidad de molestarla.

- no me gusta que me hagan esperar Granger.

- no me interesa lo que te guste o te deje de gustar Malfoy!

- chicos no empiecen. Lo que les voy a pedir es más bien un favor personal, pero ya que están castigados, me aprovecho de ustedes.

- de que se trata profesor?

- mi buen amigo Patrick viene desde muy lejos y le gustaría pasar un Fin de semana en el Londres muggle, ya ven, le hace ilusión. Y quien mejor que usted, señorita Granger para mostrarle aquello.

Hermione sonrió.

- y que pinto yo?

- usted pinta, señor Malfoy, que también está castigado.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que solía hacer mucho ese gesto y sonrió. Parecía un niño pequeño.

- pueden irse. Les espero mañana por la mañana a las 9 para coger un carruaje a la estación de Hosmeade.

Draco no se lo podía creer, iba a tener que pasar un fin de semana con la sangre sucia y con un hombre, que si era amigo de Dumbledore seguramente era un viejo tarado como él, y además en mugglelandia. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él…

Hermione en cambio bajó contenta al comedor. Iba a pasar un fin de semana en su mundo y con un hombre, que si era amigo de Dumbledore debía de ser un hombre fascinante. La única pega era su acompañante.

- buenas noches chicos! – saludó al sentarse en la mesa de los leones.

- hola Hermione, que tal tu castigo? – preguntó Harry.

- genial, mañana me voy de viaje al Londres muggle todo el fin de semana.

Ron se atragantó con el pudding.

- eso no es un castigo! – Se quejó el chico – que clase de castigo es un viaje – dijo mirando a Harry que se encogió de hombros.

Ginny miro enfadada a su hermano.

- deberías alegrarte por tu amiga Ron, no quejarte. – le regañó.

- es verdad, lo siento Hermione. Bastante castigo es ir con Malfoy.

- eso es cierto. Me voy a hacer la maleta y a dormir. Mañana tengo que salir temprano.

- quieres que te acompañemos a la estación? – le preguntó Ginny.

- no hace falta. Gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se dispuso a salir del comedor.

- ejem ejem – escuchó a Harry.

- y nosotros qué? – se quejó Ron.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a sus amigos dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Salió del gran comedor y se metió en su sala común.

Nada más entrar se volvió a abrir el retrato e ingresó Dim en el interior.

- te llame desde fuera, pero no me oíste.

- no, lo siento.

Dimitri le sonrió diciéndole que no importaba.

- hacemos la tarea juntos?

- la tarea! – Dijo Hermione pegándose en la frente – tengo que acabarla antes de irme…

- de irte a donde?

- mañana me voy a Londres muggle a pasar el fin de semana. Es parte de mi "castigo".

Dim se quedo en silencio un momento, seguramente se iría con Malfoy. Ese chico le daba muy mala espina y no sabía que pretendía Dumbledor mandándolos solos a ese viaje.

- bueno, pues te ayudo a acabar la tarea, nos sentamos?

- sí, gracias Dim.

Los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. El chico le propuso hacer solo lo del lunes, para acabar antes, pero Hermione se empeño en acabarlo todo.

A Dim le encantaba mirarla cuando estaba así, concentrada. Tenía la manía de mover los labios repitiendo todo lo que escribía.

- ¡terminé! – dijo la chica acomodándose en el sillón y echándose hacia atrás.

- genial! Sabes… voy a encontrar la sala muy vacía sin ti. Te voy a echar de menos.

Hermione sonrió. Dim era un chico encantador.

- yo también te echare de menos.

Los chicos se abrazaron. Hermione se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos, pero el abrazo ya estaba durando demasiado. La castaña se alejó del chico, pero este no le dejó irse muy lejos y sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros.

- tengo que ir a hacer la maleta… - susurró Hermione.

- claro… - dijo el castaño soltándola del todo.

Hermione subió las escaleras a toda prisa mientras el chico observaba como desaparecía por las escaleras.

El rubio se bebió su poción, como cada noche. Aunque de poco le servía la poción si tenía que aguantarla despierto todo el fin de semana.

Toda la culpa era de ella. Si no se hubiera puesto a lanzar hechizos en mitad de la clase la desequilibrada esa, él no tendría que pasar por eso. En que mal momento la miró a los ojos…

Dejó su maleta a los pies de la cama y se acostó.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a la entrada del castillo, donde Hermione ya se encontraba acompañada del estúpido de Snelling. Pasó de largo y subió al carruaje que ya esperaba.

- te voy a echar de menos.

- yo también, gracias por acompañarme…

- no tengo todo el día sangre sucia!!

Dim se giró dispuesto a ir hacia el rubio y dejarle las cosas claras de una vez, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- no tiene importancia.

- ten cuidado con él Hermione, cuídate – le pidió.

Hermione se subió al carruaje con Draco. Éste miró a la castaña y sintió el vacío que sentía cada mañana al levantarse.

- si que te cuesta despedirte de tu novio Granger, pero no he visto beso de despedida – dijo Draco con cara de no entender.

- porque no me olvidas?

- este tampoco quiere besarte, ratita de biblioteca? Claro, debe ser asqueroso besar a una sangre sucia, debe de ser como besar una bolsa de basura.

Hermione no lo aguantó más y sacó la varita apuntando directamente al pecho de Draco.

- guarda eso Granger – dijo el rubio calmado pero serio.

- deja de molestarme Malfoy, en serio. Tengamos el viaje en paz.

- está bien, hagamos una tregua.

El chico extendió el brazo y Hermione le estrechó la mano en señal de paz. No volvieron a hablar durante el resto del trayecto a Hosmeade.

Cuando llegaron Dumbledore les esperaba al pie del expreso.

- buenos días chicos! Creo que va a salir un fin de semana perfecto – ninguno de los chicos dijo nada – mi amigo Patrick os esperara en la estación de King cross´

- gracias profesor – dijo Hermione subiendo al expreso detrás de Malfoy.

Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta de que tenían prácticamente todo el expreso para ellos solos.

- bien lejos de mi Granger.

- no pensaba meterme en un compartimento contigo, tranquilo…

Draco iba a contestarle, pero recordó que habían hecho una tregua y se metió en el primer compartimento vacio que encontró.

Hermione continúo un poco más e hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron el trayecto sin siquiera verse, ya que ninguno salió para nada de su compartimento para evitar encontrarse por los pasillos. Cuanto menos contacto mejor.

Cuando hubieron llegado a su destino se encontraron en el pasillo y fueron uno tras el otro hasta la puerta bajando al andén, donde había bastante gente.

- como vamos a saber quién es Patrick? – preguntó Hermione.

- creo que eso responde a tu pregunta Granger… - dijo Draco señalando a un hombre de mediana edad con ropa estrafalaria que sujetaba una pancarta que decía:

"_Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy"._

Hermione miró a Draco muerta de vergüenza y éste miro a todos lados pensando en salir corriendo o pasar la vergüenza más grande de su vida acercándose a ese individuo…

Ambos chicos anduvieron hacia el hombre mirando al suelo.

- señor Patrick? – musitó Hermione sin apenas levantar la vista del suelo.

- ah, vosotros debéis de ser los alumnos de Dumbledore, encantado de conoceros. Y gracias por aceptar el enseñarme Londres – dijo levantando la voz más de lo normal, o eso le pareció a Draco que susurro:

- si hubiéramos tenido opción…

Hermione que lo escuchó le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero Draco llegó a ver una fugaz sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

- estoy seguro de que nos vamos a llevar estupendamente. Nos lo vamos a pasar… como decís los jóvenes… chachi? – dijo mirando a Hermione – bomba? – miró esta vez a Draco.

- sí, lo pasaremos supercalifragilisticoespialidoso – se burló el rubio. Hermione le miraba atónita – que pasa Granger? Yo también he visto películas muggles.

- eso que es un hechizo? – preguntó el hombre.

Hermione esta vez no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Draco sonrió de lado.

Iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo.

Llegaron a un hotel muy lujoso de Londres donde se alojarían.

- esto es fabuloso, fabuloso… - dijo el hombre admirando las puertas mecánicas de la entrada.

Hermione llego al mostrador y tocó el timbre que hay para llamar al recepcionista.

- oh vaya! – exclamó el hombre acercándose a Hermione a toda prisa y se puso a tocar el timbre repetidas veces mientras reía.

- señor Patrick, por favor pare… - dijo Hermione avergonzada.

Un irritado recepcionista apareció en el mostrador.

- que desean?

- una reserva a nombre de Albus Dumbledore? – preguntó Hermione.

El hombre desapareció y volvió con un par de llaves.

- dos habitaciones, una doble, correcto?

- sí, gracias – respondió Hermione

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor mientras le entregaba la llave de la habitación doble a Draco.

- un momento… - dijo Draco – no pretenderás que duerma en la misma habitación que ese lunático – dijo el chico señalando al hombre que esperaba pacientemente al ascensor viendo cómo iban disminuyendo los números conforme el ascensor llegaba a la planta baja.

- obviamente Malfoy.

- ni hablar. – se negó el chico extendiéndole de nuevo las llaves.

- Vamos – dijo la castaña sin aceptarlas y entrando en el ascensor tras el hombre – solo será una noche.

Una vez los tres estuvieron dentro con el resto de la gente Hermione apretó el botón del piso 8 a la vez que una anciana apretaba el 5 y un hombre pulsaba el 11. Las luces rojas de cada botón se quedaron encendidas mientras se cerraban las puertas.

- ohh que curioso – dijo Patrick y se dedico a pulsar el 3, el 7, el 10… haciendo encender varias luces.

Hermione se apresuró a coger al hombre de las manos y alejarlo de los botones.

- señor por favor, no haga eso…

Cuando Hermione busco a Draco con la mirada se lo encontró apretando el numero 4.

- Malfoy!

Draco pegó un bote y como a un niño al que han pillado con las manos en la masa se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a disculparse cada vez que las puertas se abrían y nadie bajaba o subía en ese piso.

- lo siento… - dijo por última vez cuando salió a su planta.

La castaña miró con fastidio a sus dos compañeros y se dirigió a su habitación para meterse en ella sin dirigirles la palabra.

- se ha enfadado tu amiga?

- no es mi amiga – dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de la habitación, enfrente de la de Hermione. Patrick entro tras Draco.

- esto es genial! – Exclamaba el hombre – que aparato será esto…

Se acercó a la televisión y se vio reflejado en el cristal oscuro. Lo examinó y apretó el botón de encender haciendo que la tele se pusiera en marcha.

Draco también se quedó mirando las imágenes de la televisión moverse con el semblante serio. Minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y Draco fue a abrir.

- bajemos a comer – propuso Hermione desde la puerta.

- señorita espero que no se haya enfadado por lo ocurrido antes.

- no se preocupe…

Draco se quedo atrás mientras los otros dos bajaban, hecho un último vistazo al televisor pensando en que no le gustaba nada estar en un mundo en el que no conocía nada y en el que todo era extraño para él. Entonces comprendió en como debió sentirse Hermione, al igual que todos los sangre sucia al entrar solos en el mundo mágico, sin comprender nada de él.

Pegó un portazo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras diciéndose que no le importaba lo mas mínimo como se hubiera sentido la chica.

- ha pensado que quiere hacer esta tarde señor? – preguntó Hermione una vez estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo.

- me gustaría ver todo Londres, ya sabe ver lugares, mezclarme con los muggles, conocer costumbres…

La chica pensó si sería buena idea mezclar al hombre con los muggles, pero al fin y al cabo eso era un castigo y tenían que cumplir los deseos del amigo del director.

- me parece bien…

- genial… - susurró Draco.

Habían subido a las habitaciones a ponerse algo más ligero de ropa, ya que era pronto por la tarde y hacia demasiado calor. Habían quedado de encontrarse en 10 minutos en el hall.

Draco bajo el primero. Pese a ser un mago tenía bastante estilo para vestir ropa muggle y nadie habría negado que lo era, un muggle rico, eso sí. Poco después bajo Hermione, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros. Podría haber pasado para Draco por una chica… normal…

En cambio Patrick… lo mejor era no hablar de Patrick…

Pasaron la tarde entera paseando por Londres. Visitaron el Londres eye (al que Draco estuvo a punto de hechizar para que girara más deprisa para llegar cuanto antes al suelo), covert garden, Westminster, London brigde, Greenwich…

Se encontraban en Brixton cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de algo…

- Malfoy… donde esta Patrick?

Draco miró alrededor y ni rastro del hombre.

- Genial, lo que nos faltaba. – se quejó el chico siguiendo a Hermione entre la abarrotada calle en busca del hombre.

Ya comenzaba a entrar la noche y había menos personas por la calle cuando Draco cogió a Hermione de la mano y la desvió por un callejón secundario.

- se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo Malfoy? – preguntó la chica intentando soltarse de su mano.

- tu sígueme Granger, tenemos que volver al hotel cuanto antes.

- por qué? Y Patrick?

- olvídate de Patrick, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para no saber volver solo al hotel.

Hermione paró de repente haciendo parar al chico al tirar de su mano.

- no pienso seguir si no me dices que ocurre – Draco la miró con frustración, era muy testaruda.

- mortífagos Granger!

- qué?!

- vámonos…

Una vez llegaron al hotel Draco guió a Hermione hasta la habitación doble y la invitó a pasar de un empujón dentro. Una vez cerrada la puerta la chica estalló en preguntas

- mortífagos? Que hacen mortífagos en el Londres muggle? Como los reconociste Malfoy?...

- shh… para el carro Granger, quieres! Y baja la voz!

- pero…

En ese momento apareció Patrick por la puerta de la habitación interrumpiendo a los chicos.

- por Merlín! Qué alivio menos mal que estáis aquí, me despiste un momento y después os busqué, pero no os encontraba y empezaba a anochecer…

- tranquilícese… será mejor que vayamos a acostarnos, hoy ha sido un día largo. –Hermione se dirigió a la puerta – buenas noches – dijo mirando a Draco.

La castaña daba vueltas en la cama, estaba cansada pero era incapaz de dormirse. Que estaban haciendo mortífagos en el Londres muggle, y como reconocerlos, podrían ser cualquiera, incluso podría haber en el hotel en el que se encontraba ahora mismo, quizá en la habitación de al lado… se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Hermione cogió la varita de la mesita de noche sobresaltada. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta temerosa.

- quién es?

- soy Malfoy.

Hermione bajo la guardia por la sorpresa. Que quería Malfoy a esas horas? Abrió la puerta y se encontró al rubio parado, sin saber que decir.

- creí que… - empezó el chico rascándose la nuca – olvídalo – dijo dándose la vuelta hacia su habitación.

- Malfoy espera! – lo paró – quieres… entrar?

- claro.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama. Hermione se cruzó de piernas y abrazo un cojín.

- que están haciendo aquí los mortífagos?

- ahora están en todas partes, deberías saberlo – dijo el chico mirando hacia la ventana.

- Malfoy… como sabías que eran…

- mi padre es uno de ellos recuerdas?

- y tu… - Hermione estaba esperando que en cualquier momento Draco se descubriera el antebrazo y le mostrara la marca tenebrosa.

- yo no soy uno de ellos Granger! – dijo levantándose y andando hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a la castaña – aunque sea lo que tú y tus amiguitos pensáis.

- yo no pensaba…

- no mientas! – dijo dándose la vuelta para encararla.

- que esperabas – se levantó ella también – tu padre es un mortifago, lo más normal es que tu…

- yo no soy como mi padre!! – Gritó Draco, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación – ten cuidado Granger… - dijo con la mano en el pomo para después salir dando un portazo

Vaya ahora resultaba que iba de santo dando consejos a sangres sucia, pensaba el chico mientras entraba en su habitación, donde el señor Patrick roncaba sonoramente. No sabía ni para que había ido a hablar con ella. Tanto tiempo entre muggles le reblandecía el cerebro. No tenía porque haberle dado ninguna explicación sobre lo que era o dejaba de ser.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione propuso ir al parque de atracciones antes de volver esa tarde a Howarts.

- donde queréis subir? – preguntó la chica mientras comía un cucurucho de chocolate.


	6. de regreso

**hola!! lo primero queria dar las gracias a dos de las lectoras que me han comentado la historia:**

**- donna008: gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review, te lo agradezco mucho y me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que sigas dejandome tus comentarios.**

**- abril: gracias mi lectora fantasma de todas formas por dejar un comentario, se que no importa pero hace ilusion recibirlos jeje y gracias por la informacion de los hits, no lo sabia y el mirarlo tambien me anima jeje. besitos**

**animo al resto de lectoras fantasma a dejar algun comentario, tambien acepto criticas. muxos besitos y espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo.**

Una chica entró en la desierta mazmorra ocupada solo por un moreno frente a un caldero humeante.

- ya esta lista? – preguntó.

- casi, tiene que hervir durante quince minutos y habremos terminado.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha.

- aquí traigo las ranas de chocolate – dijo dejándolas sobre la mesa y sentándose junto al chico.

- darle un rana con filtro amoroso a Draco será fácil, pero me prometiste, Wendolyn, que tendría a Brenda – dijo advirtiéndole con el dedo – no creo que acepte ranas de chocolate de una serpiente.

- no te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mi. Brenda se rendirá a ti…

Blaise Zabinni sonrió malévolamente.

Caminaba dando vueltas en la puerta principal del castillo. Paseaba de un extremo a otro de la puerta como un pájaro enjaulado.

Se detuvo en uno de los extremos y se paró sentándose en el primer escalón revolviéndose el pelo nervioso.

Por fin volvía Hermione de su "castigo".

Había pensado durante todo el fin de semana. No aguantaba, había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a la premio anual. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Y quizá ella no le correspondiera pero tenía esperanzas. No perdía nada por intentarlo… lo que no sabía era cómo y cuando lo haría. Lo único que sabía es que la había echado mucho de menos.

- por eso necesito que estés a mi lado… - susurró Dim.

Tras unos minutos de espera escuchó unos pasos y se giró incorporándose.

- hola Dim – saludó una pelirroja – que haces aquí?

- bueno… yo no tenía nada que hacer… - estaba demasiado nervioso. _tranquilizate o se dará cuenta –_vine a… esperar a Hermione.

Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

- sí, yo vine exactamente por lo mismo, a esperar a mi amiga – dijo recalcando la última palabra.

Ambos se sentaron en el escalón de la entrada cuando segundos después escucharon un par de risas, cuyos dueños se dirigían hacia ellos.

Dim se levantó al ver a Harry y Ron acercarse y les tendió la mano saludándoles. En cambio la pelirroja continuó sentada y se cruzó de brazos, pues seguía enfadada con Harry.

- también venís a esperar a Hermione? – preguntó el castaño del pendiente.

- sí, no tardara en llegar, verdad? – dijo Ron, ya que el niño que vivió estaba demasiado ocupado observando la espalda de la pelirroja ceñudo.

A lo lejos divisaron dos figuras atravesando los jardines de Howarts hacia ellos, iban al mismo nivel pero bastante separados uno de otra.

Hermione comenzó a divisar a sus amigos esperándole en la puerta y sonrió feliz. En cambio Draco la miró celoso, aunque él tampoco esperaba que nadie fuera a recibirle, pero no pudo evitar ese sentimiento.

- patético – soltó llamando la atención de la castaña que se giró hacia él – aquí se acabó la tregua sabelotodo – dijo acelerando el paso arrastrando su baúl.

Hermione se quedó parada un momento. Draco no cambiaría nunca…

- chicos!! – dijo al llegar hasta ellos

La primera en recibirla fue Ginny, que se adelantó corriendo hacia ella abrazandola y haciendo soltar el pesado baúl.

- te he echado de menos!! – dijo la pelirroja sinceramente, ya que había estado algo deprimida por su ex novio.

- yo también a ti – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

- eyy! Deja un poco para los demás – dijo Ron abriéndose paso hasta Hermione.

- te hemos echado de menos – dijo Harry abrazándola junto a Ron.

- y yo a vosotros chicos…

Dim se había quedado un poco alejado del grupo de amigos, pero ahora la castaña lo miraba a él y no sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a caminar como pudo ya que le temblaban las piernas. _Cálmate Dim, la ves todos los días, es tu compañera de torre, porque estas tan nervioso?_

- me alegro de verte – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Hermione sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago al recibir el rápido pero tierno beso de su compañero.

- te he echado de menos – dijo Hermione abrazándole. Cosa que aumentó un poco la seguridad del chico, haciendo que le devolviera el abrazo.

Ginny observó la escena y decidió que era hora de marcharse y dejar a los premios anuales solos.

- bueno… nos vemos en la cena Hermione – dijo tirando de su hermano para que la siguieran los dos.

- espera, porque? – se quejó el pelirrojo – acaba de llegar…

- por eso, debe de estar muy cansada, vamos.

La pequeña Weasley consiguió sacarlos de ahí entre quejas por parte de su hermano, ya que el moreno no se atrevía a decirle nada, así que simplemente siguió a los dos pelirrojos.

Llegaron hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, y cuando se disponían a entrar Harry agarró la mano de Ginny haciéndola parar.

- podemos hablar?

Ron vio la cara de suplica de su amigo y la cara de enojo de su hermana y decidió retirarse.

- nos vemos dentro…

En cuanto el chico desapareció la pequeña se soltó con fuerza de la mano de Harry.

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo! – dijo dándose la vuelta para ingresar a la sala común.

Harry se revolvió el pelo desesperado por la testarudez de la chica que le robaba el sueño.

- por favor!! – insistió desesperado

- olvídame Harry!!

El moreno la observó entrar y perderse entre la gente.

- Olvidarte… eso es imposible, te amo… - susurró apoyándose en la pared derrotado.

La dama gorda iba a quejarse por tener que mantener la puerta abierta tanto rato, pero al ver el estado del chico se compadeció de él.

- estas bien? – preguntó la mujer del cuadro.

- si gracias – dijo levantándose y entrando al fin, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación.

Ron le vio pasar con la cabeza gacha y subir las escaleras, como había hecho su hermana segundos antes. Dudó en subir con él o no, pero supuso que lo mejor era dejarle solo. Mientras el chico subía las escaleras otra morena descendía por ellas.

- hola Conny! – se apresuró a llamarla Ron haciéndole señas con el brazo.

- ah! Hola…

- vas a algún lado? – se interesó el chico.

- no, solo he bajado a la sala común porque a Ginny le apetecía estar sola. O al menos eso pensé cuando empezó a arrancar las cortinas de su cama…

Ron bajó la mirada con preocupación y se incorporó en el sofá mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado.

- es por Harry, verdad? – preguntó al pelirrojo.

Ron asintió mirándola a los ojos y vio que ella también estaba preocupada por su amiga.

- es horrible, ellos se aman. Pero no pueden estar juntos…

- voldemort… - susurró la chica sin temor.

- eres valiente – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Ron hablo de nuevo. – sabes, a veces odio a Harry por hacer sufrir así a mi hermana, pero a la vez lo entiendo y le agradezco que quiera mantenerle a salvo.

- te entiendo, Ron… - dijo la chica poniendo una mano sobre la del pelirrojo, el cual entrelazo sus dedos con los blancos y finos de Conny, sintiendo como la chica se estremecía mirando al suelo.

Ron la miró extrañado y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, nunca había producido esa reacción en una chica con solo tocarla, eso era nuevo para él y le hacía sentirse bien. O quizá lo que le hacía sentirse bien era la cercanía de la chica.

Draco ingresó a su sala común sin detenerse hacia su habitación, a la cual entró dando un portazo.

- vaya Draco, por fin apareces, donde te has metido todo el fin de semana? – preguntó su compañero de cuarto.

- no te importa Zabinni.

No había dicho a nadie ni que estaba castigado ni que su castigo consistía en pasar el fin de semana con una sangre sucia entre muggles, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

- desde luego de vacaciones no has estado, te veo algo enojado – dijo el moreno desde su cama.

- por qué no te largas? – propuso el rubio asesinándolo con la mirada.

- vale vale, anda tomate un rana de chocolate a ver si se te bajan los humos – dijo lanzándosela desde la puerta mientras salía.

Draco la cogió al vuelo y la miró, metiéndosela en el bolsillo de la túnica. No sabía porque estaba tan enfadado. Aunque pasar todo el fin de semana con una sangre sucia y con un lunático ya eran motivo suficiente.

Se colocó el pantalón de pijama y se tiró a la cama, no pensaba bajar a cenar.

Dim arrastraba el baúl de la castaña hacia la torre que ambos compartían.

- sabes, la sala ha estado muy vacía sin ti, me alegro de que hayas vuelto. – dijo el chico con mucha más seguridad que minutos antes.

- y yo me alegro de estar de regreso – dijo hermione mirando el suelo algo avergonzada por la mirada profunda del chico clavada en ella continuamente que la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

Entraron en la sala común tras decir la contraseña y lo primero que vio Hermione fue una rosa blanca reluciente encima de la mesa central.

- es para ti – dijo el chico acercándose a la mesa para tenderle a Hermione la rosa, la cual la cogió mientras sentía un calorcillo en el pecho y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

- gracias, es preciosa…

- quiero decirte algo Hermione. – dijo el chico serio


	7. penultimo castigo

Draco Malfoy se metió al baño enfurecido esa mañana.

- mierda, mierda, mierda!!

La noche anterior estaba tan enojado y cansado que había olvidado por completo tomarse la poción para dormir sin soñar. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo sucedido.

Primero aparecieron sus enormes ojos, le miraron fijamente, con ternura. Pero no se quedaron ahí, una sonrisa empezó a formarse con los labios rosas y bien delineados. Poco a poco la cara de Hermione al completo invadía la mente de Draco. Y así se pasó la noche, observando y siendo observado por esa chica.

_Estoy seguro de que me has hechizado Granger, esto no se va a quedar así._

Se metió en la ducha intentando aparentar que estaba enojado, pero en el fondo no lo conseguía.

Hermione Granger había madrugado más de lo normal esa mañana, el día anterior había visto a su amiga algo deprimida, así que se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor y subió hacia los dormitorios de las chicas de sexto año.

Iba a tocar cuando supuso que seguramente estaban todas dormidas y las despertaría al hacerlo, así que abrió la puerta con sigilo.

Encontró la cama de Ginny Weasley vacía, y podía verlo ya que las cortinas estaban arrancadas de su lugar y esparcidas en el suelo.

- reparo! – susurró.

En ese momento salió la pelirroja del baño ya vestida con su uniforme.

- Hermione… que haces…

- vamos fuera, tenemos que hablar.

La chica asintió y siguió a la premio anual escaleras abajo sin hacer ruido hasta que llegaron a los terrenos del castillo.

- que te ocurre Ginny? Por qué te veo tan triste? – preguntó llegando a la orilla del lago.

- lo he intentado – dijo sentándose en el césped de rodillas – Merlín sabe que lo he intentado Hermione, pero no puedo olvidarle, le quiero, le amo demasiado para olvidarle… solo quiero estar a su lado.

- Harry también te ama Ginny, solo te aleja para…

- no me vengas tu también con el cuento de que solo quiere protegerme, lo que ocurre es que es un cobarde, si de verdad me quisiera… - la pequeña no pudo seguir ya que se le quebró la voz y si seguía hablando rompería a llorar.

Hermione la abrazó por los hombros para consolarla.

- Ginny, debes tener paciencia y comprenderle, yo te aseguro que Harry te quiere con toda su alma, prométeme que intentaras hacer las paces con él, está pasando un infierno y necesita de tu apoyo, aunque sea como amiga.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio, Hermione tenía razón y ella siempre lo había sabido, pero echarle a Harry la culpa de su dolor se lo hacía más fácil.

- y ahora cuéntame tu.

- que te cuente qué?

- no te hagas la tonta Hermione, que pasó ayer con Dim?

- ah eso…

**---flash back---**

_- quiero decirte algo Hermione – dijo el chico._

_Hermione, que estaba oliendo el dulce perfume de la rosa se tensó. No sabía por qué pero creía saber lo que le iba a decir._

_Dim cogió las manos de la chica entre las suyas y le habló muy cerca._

_- veras, sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, durante años hemos compartido clases, hemos charlado, pero no como lo hacemos desde que compartimos torre, y yo estoy sintiendo…_

_- Dim… - le interrumpió la castaña – veras estoy muy cansada y me gustaría deshacer la maleta – dijo soltándose de sus manos haciendo que la rosa cayera al suelo sin querer – mejor hablamos mañana, si?_

_Dicho eso subió a toda prisa a su habitación cargada con su baúl._

_Dim se agacho y recogió la rosa con tristeza…_

**---fin flash back---**

- saliste huyendo? – Se sorprendió la pelirroja – pensaba que eras una griffindor amiga… - dejo caer.

- no soy una cobarde Ginny, pero nunca he estado en una situación así, no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que iba a decirme…

- no te gusta Dim?

- no es eso…

- entonces? – Dijo la chica sin entender a su amiga – Hermione, déjate querer por una vez, te lo mereces y Dim es un buen chico.

- tienes razón…

- por supuesto que la tengo – dijo la pelirroja orgullosa levantándose – anda vamos a desayunar - dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Draco había decidido pasar su hora libre con su única y verdadera amiga en todo el castillo.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en el tronco de un árbol con la cabeza de Adhara apoyada en las rodillas mientras le acariciaba el blanco pelaje distraídamente.

Por qué? Él la odiaba. Odiaba su inteligencia. Odiaba su lealtad hacia sus amigos. Odiaba que fuese querida y admirada. Odiaba su testarudez y su valentía. Odiaba sus ganas de ayudar a todo el mundo. Odiaba el olor a almendra y vainilla que desprendía. Odiaba la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, como movía los labios mientras escribía y como fruncía el ceño cuando discutían. En cambio le encantaba verla enfadada, le gustaba hacerla gritar y sacarla de sus casillas. Le encantaba molestarla y como le miraba…

_Alto Draco! Como narices sabes tú todas esas cosas? La has estado observando? Como has podido hacer eso!!_

El chico se cruzó de brazos. Sintió una extraña necesidad de verla, de fastidiarla. Pero ella estaba en clase. Lo haría después, la pillaría en la biblioteca.

Un moreno salía de su última clase y volvía a su sala común. Su amigo le intento convencer de que saliera a los terrenos a disfrutar los últimos días de sol, pero no tenía ganas.

- Harry…

Se paró de golpe a la vez que se tensaba, conocía muy bien esa voz.

- Gi…Ginny – dijo nervioso dándose la vuelta hacia la chica.

- podemos hablar?

- claro. – dijo el chico siguiéndola hacia la parte de atrás del castillo, que solía estar solitaria.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra y dejó su mochila a un lado en sus pies, invitando a Harry a hacer lo mismo.

- quería pedirte perdón, me he comportado como una niña mal criada. Lo siento – dijo mirando los ojos verdes del moreno.

- Ginny yo soy un estúpido...

- no…

- si! – Dijo el chico cogiéndola por los hombros – he estado a punto de perder lo que más quiero, y si, tienes razón, soy un cobarde. - Ginny negó con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra por el contacto con el chico. Harry le acarició el pelo, sacándoselo de detrás de la oreja y haciendo que la pequeña se estremeciera. – no voy a perderte por un estúpido mago tenebroso.

Dicho esto con la mano que tenía en el pelo de la chica acercó su cabeza a la de él a la vez que con la otra rodeaba su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Ginny cerró los ojos y Harry rozó sus labios. La beso fuertemente, con avaricia demostrando así como había echado de menos esos labios que le habían pertenecido y le pertenecerían siempre.

- que vamos a hacer Harry? – dijo la chica entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento y la sonrisa volvía a su rostro.

- no me importa mientras sea junto a ti pequeña – dijo rozando su pecosa nariz con la suya.

Hermione entró a la biblioteca nada más acabar las clases. No quería pasar por su torre ya que no sabía si quería o no estar a solas con su compañero. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a su mesa preferida encontró un libro abierto y unos pergaminos. Normalmente se encontraba la biblioteca vacía…

Se sentó en el extremo contrario de la mesa, ya que no iba a dejar de utilizar su mesa porque hubiera alguien más en ella. No señor.

Mientras sacaba sus cosas de la mochila el individuo volvió a su lugar.

- Malfoy?

- ah! Hola ratón de biblioteca, como tú por aquí?

Hermione se puso roja de furia y frunció el ceño, ni en la biblioteca podía estar ya tranquila.

- la pregunta sería que haces tú aquí, a ver si voy a tener que empezar a llamarte hurón de biblioteca.

- no te pega ir de graciosa Granger.

Hermione le ignoró y mojó su pluma en el tintero para comenzar a hacer su tarea.

Draco observó como pasaba de él y pensó en la forma de llamar su atención cuando notó algo en su bolsillo. Perfecto…

La castaña levanto la vista al escuchar como el chico desenvolvía un rana de chocolate con un ruido exagerado en la silenciosa biblioteca.

- está prohibido comer en la biblioteca! – se quejó Hermione sacando su vena prefecta.

- enserio?

De repente a Hermione la inundó un perfecto olor a libros viejos y césped recién cortado, lo que le pareció muy raro. Entonces vio con horror como Draco se llevaba la rana a la boca.

- quieto Malfoy! – gritó levantándose y arrebatándole el chocolate.

- ehh! Si quieres una cómpratela Granger! – dijo dando la vuelta a la mesa para llegar hasta ella e intentar arrebatarle su rana.

- espera! Acaso no hueles?

Draco aspiro y recibió un dulce olor a almendras, vainilla y tierra mojada.

- si… huele a sangre sucia. – dijo con desprecio

- eres un estúpido!! – dijo lanzándole la rana al pecho y recogiendo sus cosas – esa rana lleva un filtro amoroso, pero allá tú si quiere comértela, no me importa!! – y dicho esto salió de la biblioteca hacia su torre.

Rezó para no encontrarse a Dim en el camino y al ver la sala desierta subió a toda prisa a su habitación.

La semana pasó algo tensa para la chica. Había estado esquivando continuamente a Dim, cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta que compartían torre y que sus habitaciones estaban enfrentadas.

Por otra parte se alegraba por sus dos mejores amigos, ya que habían decidido darse otra oportunidad, eso sí, manteniéndolo lo más secreto posible, cosa bastante difícil en hogwarts…

Además de todo eso, Draco se había aficionado a fastidiarla más que de costumbre. Hablando del rey de roma…

- corazón de azúcar – dijo a la estatua mientras veía acercarse al rubio por su extremo derecho.

- Hermione – la llamó Dim desde el izquierdo – podemos hablar?

- lo siento Dim, me espera el director… - dijo subiendo al escalón para que la subiera al despacho. Suspiró. _Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo evitarle por mucho más tiempo._

- Te ha dejado tu novia? – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.

- no es mi novia! Por ahora… - dijo dándose la vuelta.

- imbécil… - dijo subiendo por las escaleras tras la castaña.

El anciano director daba vueltas por su despacho.

- que castigo les pondré… - decía – la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada. Alguna idea? – le preguntó a los chicos.

- nos está diciendo que nos auto castiguemos? – pregunto el rubio. El anciano asintió._ Definitivamente le falta un tornillo… _- y que tal si no nos castiga?

- ahh… eso es muy aburrido – dijo el anciano como si espantara moscas.

- y si ordenamos la biblioteca, o limpiamos los libros? – propuso Hermione.

- ni hablar! Mejor etiquetemos pociones.

- ah no! De eso nada!

- por qué?

- porque no.

- eso no es una razón, eres una mandona Granger, lo sabías?

- no soy una mandona!!

El anciano llamó su atención con un silbido y ambos le miraron boquiabiertos.

_Ni que fuéramos cabras… _pensó Draco.

- ya sé lo que harán! - el profesor les comunicó su idea.

- que!? Pero esas plantas crecen en las copas de los árboles. – dijo Hermione.

- exacto, las escobas están en el cobertizo.

- un momento – dijo Hermione sobresaltada.

- pueden irse.

- pero señor…

- adiós, adiós – dijo echándolos del despacho.

- camina Granger!!

Hermione caminó hacia los terrenos con cara de susto.


	8. beso robado

**weno en este capi empiezan ya a pasar cosas interesantes, espero que os guste y me lo hagais saber. agradecer sus reviews a:**

**Silviota: no se que pasó cuando lo subí, se desordenó todo. Gracias por tu review así pude solucionarlo y siento que lo tuvieras que leer así. Muxas gracias por tu review. Besitos silviota.**

**Mimi-chan: muchas gracias mimi me has arrancado una gran sonrisa. Me alegro mucho de que te guste reviews así son los que me hacen que me apetezca seguir escribiendo. Muchos besitos mimi-chan.**

**y ahi va!**

Hermione caminaba por los terrenos como si fuera a la horca.

No sabía volar, odiaba volar, odiaba las escobas, tenía vértigo. No pensaba subirse a una y menos volar hasta la copa de los árboles.

Draco abrió el cobertizo y le tendió una escoba a la chica, que la cogió con manos temblorosas. Observó como el rubio se subía a la escoba y daba una patada con elegancia en el suelo mientras ascendía.

Iba a dirigirse hacia las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido cuando vio que la chica seguía de pie, con la escoba en la mano y la mirada perdida en el infinito.

- a que esperas Granger? No tengo todo el dia. Arranca!!

Hermione al oírlo se montó despacio en la escoba, agarró el palo todo lo fuerte que pudo con sus manos y levantó la pierna para luego bajarla lenta, muy lentamente al suelo al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Draco la observó divertido desde las alturas y descendió colocándose detrás de ella dándole unos toquecitos con el dedo en el hombro.

- Granger – Hermione abrió un ojo con miedo de encontrarse a metros de altura – sigues en el suelo!! – gritó asustando a la chica tanto que casi se cae de la escoba. Draco reía – no me digas que la perfecta Hermione Granger no sale volar.

- no es eso!! – Gritó – esquemedanmiedolasalturas – dijo de carrerilla algo avergonzada.

- que has dicho? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pues creía haberla entendido.

- que me dan miedo las alturas vale!! – gritó tirando la escoba a un lado y cruzándose de brazos escuchando como Draco se reía de ella hasta el extremo de casi tirarse al suelo. A Hermione se le tiñeron de rosa las mejillas y le miró enfadada.

- adorable… - dijo Draco sin darse cuenta al ver los ojos que le miraban enfadados, pero lo bastante bajito para confiar en que ella no le hubiera escuchado. – anda sube.

- como?

- que subas a mi escoba Granger, yo conduzco - Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Hermione se acercó a la escoba algo insegura, no se fiaba ni un pelo de Malfoy, pero de alguna forma debía llegar a la copa de los árboles.

Una vez subida buscó donde poner las manos, pero solo el rubio estaba delante suyo. El chico le cogió sus manos y rodeo con ellas su propia cintura cerrando las manos de ella en el palo de escoba delante de él y poniéndolas él en el hueco que quedaba delante.

Draco pegó una patada en el suelo y ambos empezaron a ascender. La castaña apretó fuertemente los ojos, tenía miedo y además la ponía nerviosa la cercanía de la serpiente.

Sentía el viento golpear su cara y su pelo volar hacia atrás. En verdad era reconfortante.

- ya puedes abrir los ojos – le dijo el chico segundos después.

La vista desde ahí arriba era maravillosa. El cielo atardeciendo pintado de un color anaranjado, el lago y la inmensidad del castillo bajo sus pies.

Draco comenzó a recoger las plantas que el director les había mandado y la chica le imitó, cogiéndolas con una sola mano ya que no pensaba soltar la escoba con la otra.

Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato de copa en copa, Draco hizo una pregunta que le carcomía por dentro desde que entró en el despacho.

- que tienes con Snelling?

- perdona? – Hermione creía no haber oído bien.

- me has escuchado Granger.

Hermione pensó en contestarle alguna grosería, pero recordó que podía tirarle de la escoba, así que contestó:

- no tengo nada… aún…

- aún?

- por qué te interesa tanto? – preguntó Hermione incomoda por el interrogatorio

Draco guió la escoba descendiendo hacia el cobertizo de vuelta y freno con facilidad poniendo los pies en el suelo. Dejó caer la escoba al suelo y puso a Hermione contra la pared del cobertizo.

- me interesa… porque nunca te han besado – dijo poniendo ambos brazos a los lados de la castaña.

- y… y qué? – preguntó con voz temblorosa por la cercanía del rubio

- que te parecería si yo fuera el primero? – susurró en su oído, rozando con la nariz su cuello. Absorbiendo su aroma.

Hermione estaba paralizada. El chico más malvado de Howarts, su peor enemigo de la infancia le estaba diciendo eso a ella? A una sangre sucia, a una rata de biblioteca? Seguramente se estaba riendo de ella…

- el que calla otorga – dijo el chico acercándose a los labios de la chica para rozarlos suavemente.

Estaban calientes y temblaban levemente, eso le hizo sonreír para después atrapar esos labios entre los suyos, saboreándolos.

Después se alejó de ella, dejándola en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Recogió las plantas y se dirigió al castillo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se dejó caer lentamente por la pared del cobertizo, mientras le ardían los ojos.

- te odio Draco Malfoy… - dijo pestañeando haciendo que la primera lagrima rodara por su mejilla, aun rosada.

Malfoy llegó a la sala común de las serpientes. No solía quedarse allí nunca, demasiada hormona femenina, demasiada serpiente junta… pero esa vez hubo algo que le llamó la atención, más bien alguien…

Una morena se encontraba sentada sola en un sofá, con los ojos rojos, sujetando un pañuelo entre las manos mirando al infinito, parecía que había estado llorando.

- estas bien, Parkinson? – siempre había tenido cierto… cariño por esa chica.

- ah! – dijo la chica mirando a quien le hablaba – Draco… si…

- no me mientas – dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado.

- no lo entenderías, tu también me regañarás, déjalo…

- porque no pruebas…

La morena le miró evaluando si podía confiar en él o no, al final decidió intentarlo.

-Se trata de quien-tu-ya-sabes… - dijo la chica bajando la mirada – no quiero unirme a él Draco… me da miedo, no quiero ser una mortífaga – dijo agarrando la manga de la camisa del chico.

- no eres la única – suspiró Draco.

- tu… tampoco quieres? – preguntó atónita

- no, pero mi padre no parará hasta obligarme, al igual que los tuyos supongo.

- no quiero Draco, ayúdame por favor – dijo abrazándose a él mientras sollozaba.

- tranquila, haremos algo.

En esos momentos Malfoy observó como su compañero de habitación, Blaise Zabinni subía hacia la misma.

- discúlpame Pansy, luego hablamos.

La chica asintió mientras el rubio subía tras el moreno. Entró tras de él y cerró la puerta.

- disculpa Blaise pero… estas enamorado de mi? – dijo con los brazos cruzados.

- qué? Pero que estupideces dices!

Draco se acercó a él y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo con odio y susurrándole con rencor:

- que sea la última vez que me das algo con una poción dentro, la próxima vez no responderé de mis actos.

Le soltó con fuerza haciéndole caer a la cama.

Dim esperaba en la puerta de la sala común que llegara Hermione, necesitaba hablar con ella, ya no le importaba si no le correspondía, pero no podía guardarse lo que sentía por más tiempo. Por fin se abrió el cuadro e ingresó la castaña.

- Hermione escu… Hermione que sucede? – dijo acercándose a ella al ver que la chica lloraba.

- Dim… - Hermione se lanzó a los brazos del chico, se sentía sucia, aún sentía los fríos labios de la serpiente sobre los suyos, le había robado su primer beso, y necesitaba quitarse esa sensación.

Se acercó a los labios de Dim con algo de miedo a que le rechazara, pero el chico solo vio la oportunidad que tanto había esperado y deseado. Acortó las distancias y la beso, suave, dulce y lentamente mientras la abrazaba fuerte por la espalda.

Se separaron lentamente, Hermione había dejado de llorar.

- no sé qué te ocurre preciosa, pero yo estoy aquí…

- abrázame… - le pidió.


	9. filtro amoroso

**Bueno ahora van a cambiar muchas cosas. Ya he acabado la historia por lo que puedo ir subiendo capis mas rápido. La historia, si no hay cambios, va a constar de 27 capitulos y la cosa va a funcionar asi:**

**Cada vez que reciba 10 reviews subiré un capitulo, no importará si ha pasado una semana, días o incluso horas. No importa. En el momento en que cuente 10 reviews recibidos subo un capitulo, así que de vosotras depende si os gusta la historia y quereís que vaya mas rápido o mas lenta.**

**Y ahora quiero agradecer a:**

**-Mirmo: me alegra que te haya gustado. A mi también me encantan los Dramiones jeje y bueno lo de Dim, creo que Dim molestara durante algún tiempo, pero tranquila, pronto Draco se hará notar.**

**Bueno pues espero vueltros reviews para actualizar. besitoss**

Después del fin de semana todo el castillo ya se había enterado de la relación entre ambos premios anuales y Hermione todavía no se acostumbraba a las miradas de profundo odio que le lanzaban prácticamente todas las mujeres de Hogwarts.

- no entiendo por qué me miran así, parece que vayan a lanzarme una maldición imperdonable en cualquier momento… - se quejó la castaña mientras iba a defensa contra las artes oscuras con sus dos mejores amigos.

- no te preocupes Hermione, si alguien se atreve a hacerte algo tendrá que vérselas con nosotros – le dijo Harry protector.

- además solo son unas envidiosas… - dijo Ron mirando mal a una chica de cuarto año.

- gracias chicos…

La castaña se sentía muy bien, por fin tenía alguien a su lado que la quería, la ayudaba y la entendía. Había pasado uno de los mejores fines de semana junto a Dim y si el precio era que la odiara medio Hogwarts no le importaba.

Una vez sentados ya en la clase Hermione escuchaba atentamente al profesor mientras unas filas más atrás un rubio observaba su perfil.

Draco Malfoy ya se había enterado de la relación entre los dos sabelotodos, eran tal para cual, los dos igual de repugnantes. No sabía por qué pero su odio hacia ambos premios anuales había incrementado notablemente.

Se preocupó por sí mismo al recordar que desde que le había robado ese beso a Hermione junto al cobertizo había dejado de tomar la poción para dormir sin soñar.

Solo lo había hecho por fastidiarla, él jamás habría besado a una sangre sucia por otra cosa, y también lo hizo porque no soportaba la idea de que Dim fuera el primer chico en rozar esos cálidos labios, digo, en besar a esa rata de biblioteca.

Quería humillarla y sabía que lo había conseguido.

- señor Malfoy?

Malfoy salió de su ensimismamiento dando un bote en la silla y volviendo la vista en frente.

- disculpe profesor, ¿podría repetirme la pregunta? – dijo consciente de que la mayor parte de la clase estaba pendiente de él, incluso el objeto de sus pensamientos. Aunque no le importaba ni le ponía nervioso ser el centro de atención.

- sí, para que sirve el hechizo Verdimillius?

- sirve para hacer que aparezcan a la vista pasadizos secretos en bosques o en lugares tenebrosos que la magia negra no te permita ver.

- correcto, 5 puntos para Slytherin.

Draco volvió la vista hacia Hermione y sus ojos se encontraron.

No se habían hablado, tocado, ni visto desde el primer beso de la castaña, la cual en esos momentos volvió la vista enfrente nerviosa.

Una chica morena de ojos violeta caminaba con la cabeza gacha por un pasillo solitario de alguno de los pisos superiores, no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba ya que las escaleras habían cambiado varias veces durante su paseo.

Se acababa de enterar del noviazgo entre Hermione y Dim, y ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde era capaz de admitir que estaba enamorada de Dim.

Quizá era por eso que siempre le había tratado mal y que vivía en un eterno enfado con él, porque no quería reconocerlo para luego tener que sufrir.

Porque sufriría…

Sus padres, su familia era una de las familias más ricas de la comunidad mágica, y solo aceptarían a un muchacho de la misma categoría social, y aunque el chico era un sangre limpia, su familia no tenía demasiado dinero y nunca sería suficiente para sus padres.

Tarde o temprano le concertarían en matrimonio con el hijo de alguna gran familia, y ella no haría nada…

Además, Hermione era una buena chica y se conformaba con que Dim fuera feliz.

Ahora todo tenía que seguir como antes y tarde o temprano conseguiría olvidarle.

- ¿estas bien? – dijo una dulce voz

Brenda se limpió rápidamente una lágrima que le recorría la mejilla en ese momento.

- que quieres Wendolyn? – dijo con algo de brusquedad, ya que se trataba de una serpiente y nada bueno sale de ellas.

- solo me preocupo por ti, no se te ve demasiado bien.

- ¿tú te preocupas por mi? – Dijo incrédula – que será lo próximo…

Wendolyn respiró profundamente para contenerse, ya que necesitaba que la morena confiara en ella.

- Brenda, nuestras familias son muy amigas y nos tenemos que encontrar en muchos actos, ¿porque no intentamos llevarnos bien? – Brenda la miró aun desconfiada – ¿que te preocupa?

La morena cogió su mochila con más fuerza y miró al suelo sin contestar.

- está bien, está bien lo comprendo – dijo pasando por su lado – toma, te sentará bien.

Brenda cogió la rana de chocolate que le tendía la rubia y esta desapareció por el pasillo.

La chica desenvolvió el dulce y le dio un mordisco, lo mejor para esos casos era sin duda el chocolate.

ooo

Hermione salió de su clase de herbología con Hufflepuff cuando alguien le rodeó la cintura por detrás.

- ¿que quiere hacer hoy mi princesa?

- hola Dim! – dijo la chica contenta y a la vez avergonzada por la muestra de afecto de su novio delante de todo el mundo.

- y nada de ir a hacer la tarea señorita, que es viernes – añadió el chico.

En ese momento les adelantaron Harry y Ron.

- nosotros vamos a merendar en el lago, ¿os apuntáis? – preguntó Harry.

- ella manda – dijo el premio anual.

- por mi perfecto! – dijo la castaña.

Dim habría preferido pasar un rato a solas con su novia, pero jamás le negaría nada que le apeteciera hacer a ella.

Mientras los chicos iban a la cocina a pedirle algo para merendar a Dobby, las chicas extendieron una manta a la orilla del lago.

- que tal con Dim, Hermione – preguntó la pelirroja – se te ve contenta.

- si, Dim es muy bueno conmigo.

- además de estar muy bueno – se le escapó a Conny.

- Conny!! – le regaño Ginny divertida, ya que su amiga no solía tener esas salidas.

Conny se puso roja mientras las otras dos chicas reían y no volvió a decir nada hasta que regresaron los chicos con la merienda.

Fue un rato bastante agradable, aunque también demasiado corto, ya que ambas parejas formadas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta quedar solos el pelirrojo y la morena.

Se había formado un silencio bastante incomodo entre los dos, pues ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que Ron dijo:

- ¿te apetece jugar al ajedrez mágico?

Conny le miró un poco sorprendida al principio, pues no creía que fuera a romper el hielo con eso.

- no se jugar…

- no te preocupes, yo te enseñare – dijo el chico levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a la otra, que la aceptó con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta el castillo sin soltarse, quizá porque no se dieron cuenta o quizá porque no quisieron darse, la cuestión es que al llegar al castillo vieron algo raro en la escena que encontraron.

¿Que hacia Brenda de Ravenclaw con Blaise Zabbini?

ooo

Hermione y Dim paseaban cogidos de la mano por la orilla del bosque prohibido. Hermione estaba algo callada, así que Dim intento entablar alguna conversación.

- ¿quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

-¿te da miedo el bosque prohibido Dim? – dijo la castaña divertida.

- mujer… no es un lugar en el que me gustaría perderme… - dijo el chico mirando el oscuro interior.

Hermione pensó en las veces que ella había atravesado esos primeros arboles y se había adentrado en el interior, recordó al hermano gigante de Hagrid, a los centauros…

- no es tan malo… - dijo algo distraída, cuando notó que Dim la cogía de la cara y la acercaba a la suya.

- eres muy valiente – dijo el chico antes de besarla.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos tras el beso vio por detrás de su novio una cabellera rubia que se adentraba en el bosque.

Draco Malfoy…

Todavía no conseguía olvidar esa tarde en el cobertizo cuando esa serpiente le había robado su primer beso, y lo peor de todo es que no conseguía olvidar los fríos labios del rubio sobre los suyos, y ni la calidez de los labios de Dim conseguían derretir ese hielo. Aun así volvió a besarle pensando que al menos el director había suspendido su último castigo. Al menos por el momento…

ooo

- dame las gracias

- porque habría de hacerlo, Wendolyn?

-¿acaso no sabes quién te ha conseguido a Brenda? – dijo la chica orgullosa de sí misma.

- ¿le has dado la rana? – dijo el moreno levantándose del sillón de la sala común en el que se encontraba.

- obviamente, ¿acaso lo dudabas? – dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

- ¿dónde está?

- la última vez que la vi – dijo sentándose en el lugar de Zabbini – daba vueltas por algún pasillo del cuarto piso.

El chico salió de la sala común de las serpientes en su busca. Para lo único que quería a la morena era para llevarla a la cama, como a cualquier otra, solo que esa chica no la podía conseguir con sus propios métodos, era una chica muy difícil y temperamental, por eso había tenido que recurrir a un filtro amoroso, pero por fin lo conseguiría.

Lo tenía todo planeado, por ahora la iba a exhibir como un trofeo por Hogwarts y la noche de Halloween caería.

Tuvo suerte y la encontró en el vestíbulo.

- Brenda! – la llamó.

La chica al oír su nombre se giró y al encontrar a ese chico frente a ella sintió algo raro, como un cosquilleo cálido en su interior y no pudo evitar sentir una enorme atracción por él.

- hola Blaise, ¿te apetece tomar algo? – se sorprendió a si misma diciendo.

ooo

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en el tronco de un árbol mientras acariciaba distraídamente el hocico de Adhara.

El siempre había estado solo, nunca había confiado en nadie. Pero había creído ser el príncipe de Slytherin, aunque no podía serlo si sus súbditos le traicionaban. Seguramente ya se habían enterado la mayoría de que no quería ser un mortífago y eso le habría hecho perder el respeto para siempre.

Y además la asquerosa sangre sucia después de su beso había ido corriendo a los brazos de ese imbécil.

Él había querido fastidiarla, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata, ya que era ella la que le estaba fastidiando a él, no soportaba verle con ese tío, no después de que sus labios no dejaran de saborear ese cosquilleo cálido cada vez que pensaba en ese momento.

- que voy a hacer Adhara? Nunca me ha pasado algo así, esto es nuevo para mí…

Realmente se sentía muy confundido, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, algo que jamás habría pensado que le ocurriría a él. Nunca se fijaría en alguien de su nivel, son inferiores, según decía su padre.

- ¿pero quien dice que mi padre tiene razón…?

Había decidido comenzar a pensar por su propia cuenta, total ya lo había perdido todo al renunciar a unirse a Voldemort, seguramente perdería incluso su vida a sus manos por no seguirle, así que iba a aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba haciendo lo que él quería hacer, siguiendo sus impulsos.

ooo

- pero quien falta ahora Hermione? – preguntó Lavender al pie del carruaje que les llevaría a Hosmeade.

- solo Ginny y Luna, ¿sabes si van a Tardar Conny?

- no creo, solo les faltaba encontrar uno de los zapatos de Luna.

Esperaron cinco minutos más hasta que aparecieron las dos chicas de sexto y partieron hacia Hosmeade en busca del vestido perfecto para el baile de Halloween.


	10. el plan

**Weno yo había propuesto lo de los reviews por si alguien quería que actualizara más rápido, pero si no queréis leer más seguido seguiré subiendo cada semana.**

**De todas formas recordad: 10 reviews para que actualice antes, si queréis que lo haga. Si no, hasta la semana que viene!!**

**Y gracias a las que si me dejaron su comentario:**

**Smithback girl: hola!! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic. Sigue leyendo y escribiendo, tengo ganas de volver a verte por aquí. Muchos besitos.**

Sala común de slytherin.

- a ti quería yo verte!!

- que mosca te ha picado ahora Wendolyn? – le preguntó Blaise, llegando ya a la puerta para salir.

- ahí quieto! – le paró la rubia – ¿que pasa con nuestro trato? Yo he cumplido, tienes a Brenda, ¿que pasa con Malfoy?

- ah eso… me descubrió, así que no ha podido ser – dijo el chico saliendo de la sala

- que!?!? – gritó la chica saliendo tras él y alcanzándole en el pasillo – como que no ha podido ser? Con quien iré al baile de halloween ahora?

- no lo se!! – dijo ya cansado, pues tenía prisa por llegar a Brenda – seguro que a Longbotton no le importa acompañarte.

Wendolyn dejó de correr tras él.

- esto no se va a quedar asi…

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban en la tienda de disfraces de Hosmeade. Algunas, como Lavender y Parvati tenían claro de que se disfrazarían, pues lo habían estado pensando durante semanas, otras en cambio no lo tenían tan claro.

- y si me disfrazo de reina egipcia?

- las reinas egipcias son morenas Ginny… - le dijo Parvati.

- que importa eso? Usare una poción para cambiar el color de mi pelo. Esta decidido, voy a ir de reina egipcia, además podría sacar la moda de las reinas egipcias pelirrojas…

Hermione seguía paseándose entre disfraces y vestidos sin saber que elegir, por una vez quería que fuese un disfraz especial, quería estar guapa esa noche.

Luna ya había encontrado su disfraz, uno muy bonito de diosa, que con su pelo rubio le iba a quedar muy bien, solo faltaba la castaña.

Mirando entre los disfraces le llamó la atención un vestido blanco que resaltaba entre los demás. Lo saco de entre los disfraces y vio cual iba a ser su vestido. Era un vestido de cuerpo ceñido y una larga falda blanca con varias capas, todo blanco. Era tal cual el vestido de cenicienta, y el blanco brillaba tanto que la chica no pudo resistir comprárselo, aunque le pareciera demasiado caro para una prenda que iba a ponerse una noche y no más.

Iría de cenicienta, aunque quizá la mitad de Hogwarts no supiera quién era esa princesa.

Tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de cuando Draco le dijo que él tambien veía películas muggles y se preguntó si habría visto la cenicienta… pero lo borro enseguida de su mente.

Se compraron además un antifaz cada una, ya que la fiesta consistía en que nadie se podía reconocer, para favorecer la convivencia entre las casas.

El de Hermione era un antifaz blanco con lentejuelas brillantes y plumas preciosas, y lo primero que hizo al llegar al castillo fue ir a la biblioteca a buscar un hechizo para que sus zapatos parecieran de cristal.

Cuando al fin lo encontró y consiguió que le saliera bien el hechizo colgó el vestido con cuidado en una percha y puso debajo los zapatos admirando el conjunto por un momento cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir se du ensimismamiento.

- puedo pasar Hermione? – preguntó Dim desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Un momento!! – gritó Hermione precipitándose hacia el armario para cerrarlo de golpe, golpeándose el pie con la pata de la cama – oh mierda!

- estas bien? – escuchó desde el otro lado.

- sí, enseguida salgo – dijo mientras se dirigía a la pata coja hacia la puerta para abrir a su novio.

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó Dim dándole un fugaz beso.

- sí, muy bien, vamos a cenar.

- ¿nerviosa por el baile?

- no, para nada – mintió la chica, ya que la verdad no sabía porque sentía tantos nervios por un baile de disfraces, ni que tuviera 12 años.

Una vez llegaron al comedor se separaron cada uno a su mesa y Hermione se reunió con sus amigos.

- muy bien, ahora que estáis todos tenemos que contaros algo – dijo Harry mirando a Ron, que miró a los demás con preocupación

- hoy hemos hablado con Wendolyn…

- con Wendolyn?? – se extrañó Ginny. Ron le miró regañándole con la mirada por interrumpirle – lo siento, continua.

- sí, es muy raro, se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo que Brenda estaba bajo el hechizo de un filtro amoroso y que Zabinni planeaba llevársela a la cama el día de Halloween.

- ¿qué?? – dijo Conny – pero eso es una violación!!

- un momento – interrumpió Hermione – y ¿porque Wendolyn querría contaros eso justamente a vosotros y traicionar a alguien de su casa?

- según sus palabras… - dijo Harry – "pensé que te gustaría saberlo Potter, como tienes complejo de héroe…"

- pero esto es algo muy grave, Brenda es una buena amiga, tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Hermione algo alterada. Entonces recordó la rana de chocolate que le había quitado a Malfoy el día de la biblioteca – disculparme. – dijo levantándose.

Miro hacia la mesa de las serpientes, pero no divisó ninguna melena lo bastante oxigenada como para pertenecer a su objetivo, así que salió del gran comedor.

Recorrió el castillo pero no encontró ni rastro del chico y no pensaba salir a los terrenos a esas horas de la noche. Cuando ya iba a regresar a su sala común lo vio salir del pasadizo de las mazmorras.

- eh tu!!

- quien yo? – dijo Malfoy señalándose a sí mismo y mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna otra persona a quien se pudiera estar dirigiendo.

- si tu, Malfoy, ¿se puede saber que jueguecito os traéis en vuestra casa con las pociones de amor?

- ¿se puede saber de qué me estás hablando?

- de tu amigo Zabinni!!

_Otra vez Zabinni y las pociones de filtro amoroso… _pensó Draco.

- Zabinni no es mi amigo, y yo no sé nada de pociones – dijo Malfoy tranquilamente pasando a su lado.

Hermione se giró viendo como se alejaba el rubio con agiles movimientos.

- ¿pasa algo princesa? No te vi en el comedor y salí a buscarte. – la alcanzó Dim. – ¿te estaba molestando Malfoy?

- no… - susurró Hermione, y le contó a Dimitri toda la historia sobre Brenda.

Dim no pudo evitar que la ira recorriera sus venas y salió de allí a toda prisa.

- espera Dim! ¿Donde vas? – dijo Hermione siguiéndole.

- a buscar a Zabinni y a darle su merecido!!

- no hagas nada estúpido por favor – dijo agarrándole del brazo – no vale la pena que te expulsen por esto, mejor vayamos a la sala común y pensemos algo más civilizado, tiene que haber alguna solución para quitarle el hechizo a Brenda.

Dim se lo pensó por un momento.

- está bien, pero si no machacare a ese tío.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano se encontraban todos en la sala común de los premios anuales ideando un plan para salvar a Brenda de las manos de Blaise Zabinni.

- yo tenía entendido que el filtro amoroso dura un determinado tiempo.

- tienes razón Ron, Zabinni le debe de haber estado dando para que no se le pase el efecto – dijo Hermione

- entonces es fácil – opinó Dim – esta noche en el baile de disfraces me haré con Brenda y la encerrare aquí hasta que se le pase el efecto.

- está bien, esperemos que eso funcione… - dijo Hermione preocupada aun por su amiga y por si no podían hacerse con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- alguien tendrá que distraer a la serpiente – dijo Harry.

- yo lo haré.

- no, tu no Ginny. – volvió a hablar Harry.

- vamos Harry no va a pasarme nada, solo será una pequeña distracción mientras os hacéis con Brenda y saldré de allí pitando.

- está bien, pero ahora mismo me vas a decir de qué vas a ir disfrazada para que pueda estar cerca vigilándote.


	11. canicienta

**Bueno tengo un poco de prisa, les dejo el siguiente cap.**

**Muchos besitos.**

**10 reviews para actualizar antes. Espero que os guste**

_- Oh genial, estupendo! Magnifico! No tengo otra cosa que hacer que el trabajo de los elfos domésticos. Ser prefecto para esto…_ - pensaba Draco mientras hacia levitar velas negras por el gran comedor, como decoración de Halloween.

Hermione vaciaba y cortaba calabazas con sonrisas tenebrosas mientras pensaba en esa noche.

Tenía un plan que llevar a cabo, pero también quería que esa noche fuera perfecta con Dim, era el primer baile al que asistía con un chico que le gustara de verdad y estaba muy ilusionada.

- ¿Por qué estas tan pendiente del reloj? – le pregunto Ron – no me digas que eres de esas chicas que necesitan 4 horas para arreglarse para un baile y ya estas deseando irte…

- claro que no! – le dijo Hermione enfadada – a mí eso me da igual.

Pero estaba deseando ir a arreglarse.

Cuando por fin acabaron de decorar todo el gran comedor se disculpó con Ron y Dim y fue directa a su habitación.

Una vez en ella abrió el armario, puso el precioso vestido blanco encima de la cama, preparo los zapatos de tacón debajo y pensó en hacerles el hechizo para hacerlos de cristal más tarde, cuando fuera a salir para que le durara más.

-¿y ahora qué hago? ¿Me peino? ¿Me maquillo? ¿Me visto? ¿Que hago primero!!? – dijo al aire poniéndose nerviosa.

Pensó en llamar a Ginny para que fuera a ayudarla y a vestirse allí con ella, pero seguramente ya estaría en proceso y no iba a pasearse por todo el castillo.

- Calma Hermione, piensa con lógica – se dijo a sí misma. – si me peino antes de vestirme, cuando me ponga el vestido se me deshará todo, por lo tanto el orden debería de ser: 1º vestirme, 2º peinarme y 3º maquillarme. Eso es!

Una vez puso sus ideas en orden, cogió con mucho cuidado el vestido y lo deslizó por su cuerpo. Le sentaba como un guante, se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura. Su idea era hacerse un moño alto y dejarse unos tirabuzones sueltos, tipo cenicienta pero algo más moderno y por último se maquilló con sombras muy suaves, tonos rosas y blancos para resaltar sus ojos, la raya negra, un poco de colorete y un brillo rosa algo más oscuro para los labios.

Dos horas y media después estaba lista, aunque a ella se le había pasado el tiempo volando.

Diez minutos más tarde unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron delante del espejo. Seguramente era Dim que venía a recogerla, en el baile se suponía que nadie podía reconocer a nadie, pero ya que ellos tenían que seguir un plan no iban a cumplir esa norma.

Se preparó en la puerta ilusionada antes de abrir, pensando en que diría Dim de su aspecto y abrió la puerta.

- vamos, se hace tarde – fue todo lo que dijo Dim al verla.

Hermione se quedo bastante despagada, pero suponía que salvar a una compañera era más importante que andar con cumplidos, así que le siguió hasta reunirse con todos los demás.

Se sentaron en una mesa del gran comedor, que brillaba en tonos negros, blancos y naranjas, con sonrientes calabazas que les observaban desde lo alto. Desde allí entre todos intentaron encontrar a sus objetivos, pero entre tantos disfraces era prácticamente imposible.

- así no vamos a poder, tenemos que dividirnos – propuso Harry. – y tu Ginny no actúes por tu cuenta, recuerda que tengo que estar cerca antes de que estés con Zabbini.

- si Harry, no te preocupes.

Les iba a costar encontrar a sus objetivos, ya que todo el salón estaba lleno de personas disfrazadas.

Hermione se paseó entre sus compañeros y reconoció a unos cuantos, pero ni rastro de Zabinny ni de Brenda.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde alguien le llamó por detrás, era Ron.

- hemos encontrado a Brenda, Dim se la ha llevado a la torre, vamos a buscar a Ginny antes de que se acerque demasiado a Zabinni.

- si vamos.

Les costó como una media hora más encontrarse todos entre tanta gente.

- bueno al final todo ha ido bien – comentó Ginny.

- sí, pero deberíamos darle su merecido a esa serpiente – dijo ron subiéndose las mangas.

- déjalo Ron, iré a ver a Dim y a Brenda.

Hermione se dirigió a su torre algo desanimada, la verdad es que la noche no iba como ella desearía, ella habría preferido bailes, risas… pero al menos todo iba bien.

ooo

Draco Malfoy se paseaba por el gran comedor con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que buscaba entre la gente, pero se detenía en cada par de ojos que le miraban en su camino.

Se estaba aburriendo, su disfraz de pirata le picaba y estaba pensando en quitárselo y dar una vuelta por el bosque a ver qué tal estaba Adhara.

Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí.

Decidido se dirigió a las puertas del gran comedor.

ooo

Hermione dijo la contraseña y entró en su sala común, pero algo que vio en ella le hizo salir corriendo hacia los jardines del castillo, perdiendo en su carrera uno de sus zapatitos de cristal.


	12. el barco pirata

**Bueno y aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, pero antes, los agradecimientos de este capítulo y del anterior, que no pude ponerlos:**

**-bebi: me alegro de que mi historia te haga sentir así, también tu me has hecho sentir genial con tu review, me ha dado muchos ánimos, muchas gracias besitos.**

**-aurora: gracias aurora, me alegro que te guste, espero seguir viéndote por aquí.**

**-lara: muy bien lara, espero que te haya gustado lo que has leído hasta ahora.**

**-adrit126: hola!! Bueno aquí se descubren ya muchas cosas, en fin lo que ha visto no es nada bueno (para nosotras si, jeje) y gracias por tu comentario besitos.**

**- claugan2009: hola!! Gracias por las felicitaciones, me ha animado mucho que aunque no suelas dejar reviews te hayas molestado en hacerlo conmigo. Me alegro que te guste mi historia y vayas a seguir leyéndola, besitos.**

**Bueno y aquí el cap.**

- déjame, quiero volver a la fiesta con él.

- no Brenda, será mejor que vengas conmigo.- decía Dim a la chica mientras la arrastraba por los pasillos hacia la sala común de los premios anuales.

- tú no eres nadie para obligarme.

- dentro de poco entenderás quien te obligaba a algo.

Llegaron a la sala común y Dim tuvo que forcejear un rato con Brenda para que no escapara de sus manos, poco a poco los efectos del filtro amoroso fueron desapareciendo y Brenda comenzaba a ser más civilizada.

- ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa? – preguntó ella al fin.

Dim la miró comprobando que ya todos los efectos de la pócima hubieran pasado y se dispuso a explicarle.

- Zabinni, de Slitheryn te tenía bajo el hechizo de un filtro amoroso, nos advirtieron de que esta noche él… bueno él quería… ya sabes.

- ¡que!?? Zabinni quería llevarme a la cama??!! – gritó muy alterada.

La chica se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer en el cerrando los ojos, Dim la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

- al principio nos parecía raro verte con él, no podías haberte enamorado de alguien así…

- claro que no! Yo estoy enamorada de t… - Brenda paró en seco al darse cuenta de los que iba a decir.

- de… - le animó, sin querer Dim.

- de ti… - se rindió la chica de ojos violeta al fin.

Dim acarició su pelo y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, la pobre chica había sido utilizada, y él la había salvado, sin apenas darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos y estaba acariciando sus labios, la beso… un ruido en la puerta le hizo separarse de la chica, pero no vio a nadie.

- lo siento! - se disculpó ella.

ooo

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Dim, su novio, besando a Brenda, no lo podía creer, pensaba que él era distinto, estaba empezando a quererle, a acostumbrarse a él, y le gustaba.

¿Por qué le hacía eso?

Corría por los pasillos, se arrancó la máscara de la cara para que sus lagrimas pudieran fluir libremente y llegó a la puerta del castillo sin percatarse de que al bajar las escaleras hacia los terrenos perdió un zapato mientras alguien observaba la escena desde la puerta del comedor.

ooo

Draco ya abandonaba la fiesta para cambiarse cuando vio pasar a Hermione llorando. Sintió deseos de salir tras ella y dio los primeros pasos, pero se detuvo.

¿Por qué iba a seguirla? ¿Solo porque no podía ver esos preciosos ojos llenos de lagrimas? ¿Solo porque había dejado de tomar la poción de dormir sin soñar para seguir viéndolos? ¿Solo porque sentía ganas de abrazarla y consolarla?

Si, le parecían unas razones bastante buenas, así que se dirigió a los terrenos tras ella.

Cuando llegó a la puerta encontró un zapato de cristal, tal cual el cuento de cenicienta, así que decidió dejarse guiar por la fantasía y dejar que esa noche él solo fuera un pirata y ella una princesa.

Caminó por el césped mojado por el rocío de la noche y divisó a la muchacha tirada en el suelo a la orilla del lago, tocando con una mano el agua, ya no lloraba.

- disculpe Cenicienta, ¿es posible que haya usted perdido este bonito zapato de cristal?

Hermione dio un brinco incorporándose en el suelo y quedando sentada viendo como el extraño que se hallaba allí se inclinaba hacia ella.

Como no contestaba, el misterioso chico le cogió el pie descalzo y colocó el zapato sobre él.

- perfecto, tú debes ser la princesa – le sonrió él.

Hermione no sonrió en ningún momento, desvió la vista hacia el lago y se limitó a decir:

- gracias por recogerlo.

Él la observó, parecía muy triste y dolida, deseaba que le mirará, pero prefería que sus ojos fueran los mismos que a él le gustaba ver, alegres, tiernos, concentrados, o incluso enfadados, pero no esos, tan tristes…

- quizá a la princesa le gustaría dar un paseo en mi barco pirata – dijo Draco señalando hacia el lago.

Hermione le miró.

- Ahí no hay ningún barco…

El chico miró al lago.

- es cierto, pero hay otras formas de viajar, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

Hermione lo pensó un momento, pero al recordar a Dim decidió irse con ese chico al que supuestamente no conocía de nada.

El pirata la guió hacia el bosque prohibido, cuando llegaron al borde ella dudó, un desconocido quería llevarla al bosque prohibido, si entraba podría ser peligroso, y además estaría desobedeciendo las normas.

- ¿me acompañas? – insistió el chico tendiéndole la mano.

Ella miró sus ojos a través de la máscara de este, esos ojos grises no parecían peligrosos en absoluto, y las normas… al diablo con las normas.

Cogió su mano y se adentraron en el bosque.

- ¿a donde vamos?

- espera, ya llegamos. Adhara! ¿Adhara estas por aquí?

- quien es Adha…

Pero entonces las hojas empezaron a crujir y los matorrales a moverse, Hermione no conseguía ver nada en la oscuridad y se empezaba a arrepentir de haber seguido a ese chico.

Entonces, ante ella un caballo tan blanco que desprendía luz propia apareció ante ellos.

- ohh… es preciosa.

- Adhara, te presento a Cenicienta, ¿nos llevarías a dar una vuelta?

El caballo alado desplegó sus alas y se inclinó para que los chicos subieran.

- Es un caballo alado!! – se sorprendió Hermione – no suelen acercarse a las personas, pocas veces se les ha visto cerca, aunque parece que tienen un instinto de salvar a las personas y se han dado algunos casos…

- sí, puede que otro día te cuente la historia – dijo el chico subiendo e interrumpiéndola, siempre tenía que decir lo que sabía – ¿vienes?

Hermione se montó tras él sin pensárselo.

Cuando Adhara se incorporó decidida a alzar el vuelo fue cuando Hermione recordó su miedo a las alturas. Cuando el caballo dio la primera sacudida creyó que caería así que rápidamente se sujeto a la espalda del chico.

Las primeras sacudidas fueron bastante fuertes pero una vez alcanzaron una buena altura el vuelo se hizo mucho más suave.

- ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Hermione hizo caso, recordando algo parecido pero lejano, y vio como sobrevolaban el gran lago.

- bienvenida a mi barco pirata.

Hermione disfrutó de la brisa en silencio, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

Poco después de sobrevolar las torres del castillo y divisar la suya propia llego a la conclusión que esperaba.

- no estaba enamorada… - susurro en voz muy baja, pero el chico que iba delante, atento a cada pequeño movimiento de su acompañante y sintiendo cada roce, lo escuchó perfectamente.

"¿_enamorada? ¿Que era enamorarse? ¿Draco Malfoy había sentido alguna vez amor por alguien o por algo? ¿Por su familia quizás? No le importaría cambiar a sus padres por algo lo bastante bueno…"_

Adhara aterrizó suavemente sobre los terrenos del castillo, cerca del lago.

- te acompaño al castillo. – dijo Draco empezando a andar junto a la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras principales llegó el momento de separarse.

- ¿quién eres? – pregunto la chica.

- creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así…

- de todas formas, gracias por hacer que esta noche no sea un gran fracaso.

El chico pirata sonrió y hermione se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero él la paró a mitad de estas.

- ah – dijo haciéndola girar – estas preciosa. - Y se perdió por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione sonrió (había estado esperando toda la noche a que alguien se lo dijera) y se dispuso a seguir subiendo, pero se detuvo a los dos pasos. Ese chico se dirigía hacia las mazmorras, lo único que hay ahí…

- Slitheryn… - susurró

La muchacha se descalzó los tacones y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa para seguir al muchacho. Tuvo que detenerse en una esquina para que no le pillara y poco después llegaron al pasillo que llegaba al retrato de la sala común de Slitheryn. Solo faltaban unos metros y el chico no se había quitado la máscara, ¿lo haría?

Draco Malfoy se detuvo ante el cuadro, dando la espalda a Hermione y se quito la máscara. Todavía no le reconocía, ya que el sombrero y el pañuelo en la cabeza se lo impedía pero Draco se giró hacia los lados para vigilar que no hubiera nadie antes de decir la contraseña, entonces le vió…

- Draco Malfoy…

**Bueno, como hoy me siento generosa, ahí va un capítulo más. **

**Espero que como yo lo he sido lo seais también vosotras y me dejéis mas reviews.**

**Pasad la página y a seguir leyendo!!**


	13. se quien eres

No se lo había contado a nadie. No podía. Ni siquiera ella lo creía.

Hermione se encontraba en clase de pociones, observó unas filas más adelante, la cabellera de Malfoy relucía frente a ella, hacía ya algún tiempo que no oía a Malfoy meterse ni con ella ni con nadie, ni siquiera hablaba mucho, con nadie, ni con sus amigos, se le solía ver siempre solo.

¿Que podría haberle hecho cambiar? O mejor, ¿qué le hacía comportarse tan bien con ella?

Aunque Hermione lo sabía, por algo era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, si no fuera porque el chico estaba disfrazado y no podía reconocerle, jamás se hubiera comportado así con ella.

La chica desvió la vista a la pizarra y siguió copiando los ingredientes de la poción, pensando que podría hacer con ese tema.

Una hora y media más tarde salía hacia los terrenos para una clase de herbología con hufflepuff cuando se encontró con Dim de frente, había estado tan absorta con Malfoy que había olvidado que ante los ojos de los demás seguían siendo novios y que él no sabía que ella le había visto, pero en ese momento la furia le invadió de los pies a la cabeza.

- buenos días princesa, fui a buscarte esta mañana pero ya te habías march…

- como puedes ser tan… tan… - a Hermione no le salían las palabras, así que en vez de eso opto por darle una bofetada que hizo que todos los que pasaban cerca se quedaran quietos, mirándoles. Incluidos Brenda y Malfoy que se encontraban cerca.

Hermione siguió su camino.

Draco ya se imaginaba la noche anterior que algo le había pasado a la chica con el premio anual, y lo supo con seguridad cuando la escuchó decir que no estaba enamorada, seguramente ese mamón la había engañado con otra chica, como podía ser tan estúpido teniendo a la chica más perfecta del castillo junto a él.

Apretó los puños y se dispuso a seguirle para darle su merecido, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no meterse, además, ya había disfrutado viendo el golpe de la chica, él sabía perfectamente que tenía un buen revés.

ooo

Hermione llegaba casi a los invernaderos cuando alguien la detuvo.

- Brenda, creo que tampoco me apetece hablar contigo.

- se que anoche viste lo que pasó entre Dim y yo, quiero disculparme Hermione.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos sin contestarle, ella le creía su amiga, la había salvado incluso, como podía haberle hecho eso.

- estoy enamorada. – soltó la chica al fin. Hermione descruzó los brazos y abrió un poco la boca. Enamorada… - lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que no es motivo para lo que he hecho pero… lo siento hermione, supongo que tu también estarías enamorada… no me meteré entre vosotros, yo ya he perdido mi oportunidad.

Cuando Brenda dijo que ella estaba enamorada no le vino a la mente la imagen de Dim exactamente.

- Brenda… no estaba enamorada, ahora lo sé, y lo sé porque ahora si lo estoy, pero no de él. Tu sí lo estas, ve con él.

Brenda no esperaba escuchar eso de Hermione, si gritos, pero no comprensión.

- de todas formas no volveré con él.

Hermione no comprendió.

- pero… ¿tu le quieres?

- claro, pero mi familia no lo aceptaría, por eso siempre me he llevado tan mal con él, para evitar mis sentimientos, pero cuando me salvo de Zabbini, no lo pude evitar. Pero sé que él no siente nada por mí, ya he visto que hoy volvía a ti, además, se arrepintió al momento de besarme, el te quiere a ti.

Hermione se dirigió a un banco cercano en el camino y se sentó.

- sobre tu familia te diré que si te quieren, dejaran que elijas al chico que ames, y si no lo hacen, debes seguir siempre tu corazón, nunca dejes que te impongan algo, serás infeliz para siempre. Sobre Dimitri te diré, que no te habría besado si no sintiera algo por ti, aunque solo sea atracción. Inténtalo Brenda.

Brenda le sonrió y no pudo evitar abrazar a la castaña.

- gracias.

Hermione sonrió también.

- bueno, llego tarde a clase, disculpa.

Durante la clase de herbologia Hermione estuvo pensando, pensó mucho. Esa noche, la de halloween, a Dim se le veía muy preocupado por Brenda, estaba segura de que a ella ni siquiera la había mirado, sabía que él también la quería, no vio a ninguno de los demás como a él. Además, la había besado.

Entonces recordó sus propias palabras:

"…_no te habría besado si no sintiera algo por ti…"_

¿Tan segura estaba de ello? Si es así, cuando Draco la beso…, fue a la fuerza pero, ¿acaso podría él sentir algo por ella? ¿Una sangre sucia a la que siempre había estado insultando? Era extraño, pero lo de la otra noche también decía mucho…

Y lo peor era, que ella también sentía algo por él. Si no, ¿por que acudía a sus pensamientos sin previo aviso por pequeñas cosas?

ooo

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde halloween y Hermione cada vez estaba más convencida de que Draco tenía algo con ella, se lo había encontrado varias veces en la biblioteca, ya lo había visto antes, pero lo suyo era coger algún libro y marcharse, en cambio ahora se quedaba leyendo en alguna mesa cerca de ella y más de una vez le había pillado mirándole.

Se sentía extraña con respecto a él, pero a la vez le gustaba esa atención que había desarrollado sobre ella, pero estaba cansada, había decidido dar un paso más.

Ese día bajo a la biblioteca, no tenía nada en especial que hacer allí, era domingo y ya había terminado sus trabajos, pero esperaría a que el apareciera.

Cogió un libro cualquiera y empezó a ojearlo.

2 horas y media más tarde el rubio no había aparecido y Hermione estaba cansada.

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a los terrenos para tomar un poco el aire, vio a Dimitri cerca del lago, la relación entre ellos se había enfriado mucho, casi era insoportable permanecer en la misma sala común, él se había disculpado cientos de veces y le había pedido que volviera, pero ella se había negado y le había dicho que no quería saber nada mas de él. También había hecho eso para que la olvidara y ayudar a Brenda a que se fijara en ella, lo que últimamente parecía estar funcionando, les había visto más de una vez desayunando juntos.

Llego a la orilla del lago y cogió un poco de agua con las manos para refrescarse entonces vio a quien buscaba, estaba unos metros mas allá, tumbado en el suelo con los brazos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Se acercó a él y se arrodillo en el césped.

- Malfoy… - le llamó nerviosa, lo había ensayado miles de veces y era necesario que se le viera segura.

Draco reconoció la voz enseguida y le dio un vuelco el corazón pero consiguió disimular, abrió un solo ojo y la miró.

- no molestes Granger. – dijo volviéndolo a cerrar

Al menos no le había llamado sangre sucia.

- lo sé todo – continuó la chica.

- vaya, sabía que eras inteligente y que eres la premio anual y todo eso pero, no seas creida, ni Dumbledore lo sabe todo…

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Malfoy, se que tú eras el pirata de la noche de Halloween.

Malfoy se incorporó de golpe y quedó sentado en el césped mirando a la chica.

- ¿de que hablas?

- hablo de que llevo semanas intentando entenderte.

El rubio se levantó dispuesto a largarse de allí cuando antes.

- no sé de qué me hablas sabelotodo, ¿piratas? Lees demasiado.

Hermione vio que se marchaba, no sabía qué hacer para retenerle, y seguramente no se atrevería a volver a hablarle así.

- me enamore de ese chico.

Draco se detuvo.

- sabes, me llevo a dar un paseo, dirás que leo mucho, si, pero sobrevolamos todo el colegio en un precioso hipogrifo…

- ¡Adhara no es un hipogrifo!

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, lo había conseguido.

- te has delatado Malfoy, pero si no quieres reconocerlo, no voy a obligarte, yo te he hablado de mi sentimientos, me he enamorado, es extraño, pero ha sido de ti, no puedo pedirle explicaciones a mi corazón, ahora te toca a ti reconocer los tuyos.

La chica se levantó y se marchó antes que Draco hacia el castillo. No había recorrido ni 5 metros cuando empezó a correr, subió las escaleras, entró en su torre y fue directamente al baño a vomitar.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila se limpio la cara y las manos y se sentó en su cama.

Acababa de decirle a Malfoy que estaba enamorada de él. Oh dios mio, quería morirse, iba a contárselo a todo el mundo y todos se iban a reir de ella. Aunque siempre podía negarlo…

- que he hecho…

**Ha confesado!!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	14. me enamoré de tus ojos

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Adrit126****: hola!! Me alegro de que te gustaran los capis, me esfuerzo mucho en que os gusten y que me escribas me alegra mucho. Espero seguir viéndote, besitos.**

**Smithback girl: holaa, me alegro de verte de nuevo aquí escribiéndome. Así que te gusta Dim ehh… jeje, bueno, creo que ahora a Hermione no demasiado jeje. Muchoc besitos guapa espero seguir viéndote.**

**lynnscarlettc****: hola!! Me ha alegrado mucho tu review, me gusta la gente que reconoce los esfuerzos del que está escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla y me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic. Seguiré actualizando. besitoss**

**y ahí va mi historia:**

Había pasado una semana.

Una semana desde que la chica de sus sueños le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él y no había hecho nada. Pero, si ya le había costado reconocerse a sí mismo que le gustaba una rata de biblioteca sangre sucia. ¿Cómo iba a reconocérselo a ella?

Si no actuaba deprisa la chica de iba a cansar de él y quizá cambiaba de opinión. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

Su vida era todo un desastre desde hacía unos cuantos meses.

No había querido unirse a los mortífagos, por lo que su padre estaba furioso con él, y lo raro era que no lo hubiera sacado ya de hogwarts para obligarle a hacerlo, seguramente no quería que Dumbledore y los profesores sospecharan, pero dentro de poco serían las vacaciones de navidad y tendría que volver a su casa. Y para colmo se había enamorado de su enemiga de la infancia, de la súper amiga de potipot.

Si pudiera recordar cuándo empezó a soñar con sus ojos y porque. ¿Cuándo la orgullosa Granger se digno a mirarle de esa forma? Y ¿por qué?

A demás de todo eso, estaba perdiendo su reputación como el príncipe de Slytherin.

Eso no le importaba demasiado, total dentro de unos meses no volvería a tocar este castillo, y de lo de su padre, ya se ocuparía en navidad. De lo que se tenía que preocupar pronto era de Hermione, porque aunque quisiera negarlo, el también se había enamorado y se moría por estar con ella.

Había decidido dejar de ser un cobarde ¿no? Pues es como se estaba comportando. Lo haría ahora mismo, iba a contárselo todo y sabía donde encontrarla.

ooo

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, era sábado y hacia los últimos trabajos para tener el resto del fin de semana libre.

Ya se había dado por vencida, hacía una semana que le había confesado sus sentimientos a Draco y no había obtenido ninguna respuesta, había sido una tonta, lo peor es que ahora que sabía que era estar enamorada, también sabia lo que era el dolor de no ser correspondida.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver entrar a Draco en la biblioteca, echó una ojeada y cuando la divisó se dirigió hacia ella.

Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su alrededor, era sábado y estaban completamente solos en la biblioteca.

Cuando Draco llegó a su altura, cogió un libro cualquiera de la estantería y se sentó frente a ella.

Nada más.

Hermione sintió que empezaba a sudar. ¿Que estaba esperando? ¿Que comenzara a hablar ella? Ya lo había hecho, era su turno, ella no iba a hacer nada más.

Miro a Draco fijamente y los labios de este se despegaron.

- desde principio de verano tengo sueños. No son unos sueños normales, son algo extraños ya que en ellos solo aparecen unos ojos, unos grandes y bonitos ojos castaños, los cuales me miran toda la noche. – Hermione se dio cuenta de que parecía que estuviera leyendo el libro, no despegaba los ojos de sus páginas para mirarla. – cuando volví a Hogwarts esto me seguía pasando, la verdad es que me encantaba llegar a la cama cada noche y saber que esos ojos estarían ahí, para consolarme en mis peores días, podría decirse que me había enamorado de esos ojos, pero todavía no encontraba a su dueña. – en este momento levanto la mirada hacia la chica. – un día, en clase, me miraste un momento, un segundo apenas y entonces vi algo que no podía ser, tus ojos, eran iguales a los de mis sueños – ahora le hablaba a Hermione directamente. – no podía ser, tenía que comprobarlo, así que, como recordaras hice las practicas contigo, dejamos la clase destrozada.

- sí que lo recuerdo – dijo Hermione sonriendo levemente, lo que hizo que el chico también lo hiciera.

- utilice hechizos que podrían haberte hecho daño, pero en esos momentos no sabes cómo era mi rabia, tenía que hacer que tus ojos desaparecieran de mis sueños como fuera, así que tome pociones para dormir sin soñar durante unas cuantas noches, pero deje de hacerlo, necesitaba verlos, ya que durante el día era incapaz de mirarte. Un día decidí dejar de ser un cobarde, dejar de hacer lo que me decían y dejar de ser todo lo que los demás esperaban de mí ¿Por qué no podía ser yo mismo? Así que decidí acercarme a ti, aunque he tenido pocas oportunidades y todas han sido bastante cobardes, como lo del disfraz, no esperaba que me descubrieras.

- lo siento, te seguí. – ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos. – verás, descubrí a Dim besando a otra chica y no sabía qué hacer, apareciste tu y, no sé, quizá la forma de tratarme me hizo sentir que yo sí que valía, paro claro, no sabía quién eras, inconscientemente yo ya pensaba en Draco Malfoy y cuando te vi dirigirte a las mazmorras, sentí la necesidad de seguirte, de que fueras tú el que me había regalado esa noche… aunque quería creer que eras tú, no pensaba encontrarte tras esa máscara.

Los dos seguían sentados, mirándose, ninguno hacia nada, seguramente tenían miedo a sus propios sentimientos, ellos eran como agua y aceite, lija y terciopelo, azúcar y sal, eran todo lo contrario, sin embargo, necesitaban estar juntos, el destino así lo había querido.

- ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto por fin Hermione.

- ¿te gustaría ir a cenar?

Ninguno quería que se supiera nada de su nueva relación, así que deberían mantenerlo todo en secreto, por lo que ir a cenar a Hosmeade estaba totalmente descartado.

- te enviare una lechuza esta noche con el lugar de encuentro – dijo Draco a la castaña, la cual asintió. – hasta la noche entonces… - dijo rascándose la cabeza y titubeando hacia la puerta.

- hasta la noche – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

En cuando el rubio desapareció por la puerta, se levanto de la silla.

Sonrió. Sonrió como hacía tiempo que no sonreía y, dejando el tiempo necesario de precaución para no volver a toparse con él, se dirigió a su torre para arreglarse y esperar la lechuza.

ooo

¿Donde la llevaría a cenar? Tenía que ser un sitio especial, pero nadie podía verles, su relación se iría a pique si alguien averiguaba que estaban saliendo y, por algún motivo inexplicable estaba ilusionado, como nunca lo había estado y no quería que saliera nada mal.

Llegó a su habitación y se sentó en el escritorio con un trozo de papel y una pluma pensando el mejor lugar. Podría llevarla a un local de mala muerte en hosmeade donde seguro no se encontrarían con nadie, pero aparte de que seguiría siendo muy arriesgado ella no lo merecía, merecía un lugar lujoso, si no estuvieran encerrados en ese castillo la llevaría al restaurante más caro y lujoso que encontrara, pero allí…

Minutos después decidió cual sería el lugar perfecto, se dispuso a escribir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Zabinni, Crabe y Goyle.

- hey Draco, vamos de fiesta a las tres escobas, ¿vienes verdad?

- no. – dijo el chico simplemente sin ni siquiera mirarles.

-¡vamos! No seas carcamal, hace tiempo que no sales.

Draco soltó la pluma y se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus compañeros de cuarto.

- zabinni no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, ya sabes, y no quiero que me metas nada raro en mi copa, si quieres una cita, pídesela a Goyle. – y se volvió hacia su hoja.

- piérdete Malfoy. – dijo el moreno, y desapareció con los antiguos gorilas del rubio.

Draco aprovecho para escribir rápidamente la nota y atarla a la pata de su lechuza, hizo aparecer una rosa blanca y la añadió con la carta.

Con esa rosa quería decirle muchas cosas, cosas que no se atrevía a pronunciar. Las rosas blancas son el símbolo de la pureza y la inocencia, y así es como el la consideraba, pura e inocente y además significan amor puro, feliz y para siempre, y sabía que ella conocería estos significados.

Observó volar a la lechuza antes de ir a vestirse.

ooo

Hermione llegó a su sala común y pasó directamente a su habitación, sin mirar a Dim que se encontraba allí, seguramente haciendo los deberes. Entró y se sentó en la cama, ¿que se ponía?

Abrió el armario y miró toda su ropa. No tenía mucho que ponerse, casi todos los días llevaba el uniforme del colegio y su poco vestuario era viejo.

Pensó en ir a pedirle algo a Ginny, pero no tenía ninguna excusa, y no pararía hasta que le contara algo.

- mejor esperare a recibir la lechuza, según el lugar ya veré que es lo que me pongo.

Cogió una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha.

Cuando salió, una lechuza gris le esperaba en lo alto del armario, ya que había tenido la precaución de dejar la ventana abierta. Cuando la lechuza se dirigió a ella le desató la carta, cogió la rosa y le dio una galletita de las que tenía para cuando Harry le prestaba a Hedwich.

Se dejo caer en la cama con la carta y la rosa, y después de olerla un par de veces, abrió la carta.

La perfecta caligrafía decía:

"_me gustaría llevarte al lugar más bonito, pero en estas condiciones es difícil. Aun así hare lo que pueda. Te espero en la sala de los menesteres a las 22:30. Sera algo informal. Draco."_

Hermione sonrió, aunque a Draco le encantaba el lujo sabía muy bien que ella no lo tenía, había sido un detalle lo de ir informal. Le habría gustado tener un bonito vestido que ponerse.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa negra, unos pendientes negros y zapatos del mismo color. Se puso un colgante color plata y se pinto un poquito los ojos, muy suave.  
Aunque siguieran dentro del colegio, aquello era una cita.

Después de definir bien sus rizos se dispuso a salir, estaba muy nerviosa, le dolía el estomago, se sentía en un sueño, en un cuento de hadas, siempre se sentía así cuando estaba con él, extraña.


	15. debemos romper las reglas

**Agradecer a:**

**Adrit126****: hola de nuevo adrit, me alegro de verte. Si, por fin dijeron ambos lo que sentían, verás que ocurre ahora, espero que te guste el siguiente cap. Besos nos vemos.**

**lynnscarlettc****: hola!! Me alegro de volver a verte por aquí, bueno supongo que te habrá llegado otra alerta jejej asi que espero que disfrutes de este cap y nos vemos por aquí, muchos besitos.**

**Dana: holaa, me alegro que te hayas decidido a escribirme, y aquí llego para calmar tus ansias, ahora mismo podrás saber qué es lo que pasa en la cita. Bueno espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Besitos.**

**Bueno y ahora desearos a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo.**

Draco acababa de salir de la ducha y se dirigía a su gran armario con una toalla a la cintura.

Descartó sus muchos trajes y túnicas y eligió unos vaqueros y una camisa oscura, se puso colonia y salió a preparar todo antes de que Hermione llegara, aunque no quería admitirlo estaba nervioso, quería que todo saliera bien. Si ella le aceptaba lo dejaría todo, a su familia, todo, y la seguiría donde quisiera. Nunca se habría imaginado diciendo eso pero ahora le venían muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué siempre la había molestado a ella? Habían muchas más sangre sucias en el colegio y el solo tenía ojos para ella. ¿Por qué siempre le había molestado que fuera con esos dos chicos? ¿Miedo quizás a que alguno de ellos la pretendiera? ¿Por eso la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía tenerla? Ese odio podría haberse convertido de repente en amor, o ¿es que siempre lo había sido?

De todas formas estaba seguro, su corazón y su cuerpo se lo decían, la seguiría donde fuera y así no tendría que enfrentarse a su padre ni a voldemort.

Era algo cobarde, pero así lo pensaba.

Llego a la sala de los menesteres y pensó.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue un fantástico comedor con una cena de lujo, pero aunque no lo pareciera, durante todos estos años había aprendido cosas de la castaña, y sabía que eso no le gustaría.

Pensó que sería mejor una bonita cena rústica junto a la chimenea, pensó en ello, en unos cómodos sofás, en una bonita alfombra frente a la chimenea y en estanterías, muchas estanterías llenas de libros.

oooo

Hermione se encontraba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación a punto de salir, pero en ese momento le asaltaron las dudas.

Era Draco Malfoy… ¿y si le tomaba el pelo? ¿y si todo era una trampa?

Hermione se imagino a todos sus compañeros y en el centro a ella y a Draco Malfoy diciendo que había conseguido conquistar a la ratita sabelotodo.

Eso podría ser, y lo sabía.

Aun así, giró el picaporte y bajó las escaleras a la sala común.

Vio a Dim juntó al fuego, que la saludó, pero ella hizo como si no hubiera visto nada y salió hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Intentó llegar por los pasillos mas solitarios, si se encontraba a alguno de sus amigos sería complicado explicarle a donde iba a la hora de la cena y tan arreglada, no valía la pena arriesgarse aunque el camino fuera más largo, había salido con tiempo.

Cuando giró el pasillo que daba a la sala de los menesteres divisó a Draco apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una pierna descansando en esta.

Sintió miles de mariposas volar en su estomago en ese momento e intentó tranquilizarse, no podía creerlo, pero era verdad, estaba teniendo una cita con él, con el chico que sin saber como había logrado colarse dentro de ella.

-hola – dijo tímidamente.

-buenas noches – dijo cordialmente Draco, inclinando levemente la cabeza, tal y como, seguramente, le habían enseñado a hacer ante una dama, solo que hasta ahora a ella no la había considerado como tal. – ya está todo preparado… solo espero que te guste.

Hermione solo sonrió, no podía apenas hablar, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Draco dio tres vueltas por delante de la puerta y a continuación la abrió para invitarla a pasar.

La estancia era pequeña, acogedora, solo iluminada por un suave fuego en la chimenea, delante de esta una alfombra, en el centro de la estancia una mesita de madera cuadrada con dos sillas enfrentadas y la cena ya servida, alrededor libros… montones de libros…

Hermione se volvió sonriente hacia Malfoy, que ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, y este al verla tan radiante no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-me encanta Malfoy – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, esos ojos que le habían llevado hasta aquí.

-me alegro – dijo acercándose a la silla y separándola para invitarla a sentarse. – pero llámame Draco.

-gracias… – contestó ella sentándose – Draco – añadió.

Draco hizo lo mismo frente a ella.

-espero que no te importe que le haya pedido a los elfos domésticos que prepararan esta cena.

-¿por qué piensas que debería importarme?

-he oído hablar del P.E.D.D.O. – dijo el chico con una débil sonrisa mientras cogía su servilleta y se la colocaba en las rodillas.

-Vaya…

-Sí, se algunas cosas sobre ti, sin darnos cuenta hemos estado siempre cerca, aunque fuera como enemigos…

Ambos bajaron la mirada a la cena y se quedaron en silencio, mientras comenzaban a comer.

Un rato después el chico comenzó a hablar de nuevo, había algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y le miró.

-claro…

-bueno, yo ya te conté como fue que empecé a… bueno a fijarme en ti, fueron tus ojos, ¿recuerdas? – la chica asintió recordando la historia – bien, pero no sé porque me correspondes, tú no has tenido sueños, no ha habido ni un solo momento en que te haya tratado bien, en cambio tu ya pensabas en mi ¿Cómo puede ser?

Hermione no estaba del todo preparada para esa pregunta, ya que si lo pensabas era un poco masoquista querer a alguien que lo único que hacía era insultarse y tratarla mal.

-¿recuerdas el ultimo castigo que hicimos con Dumbledore? – la chica le miró hasta que este asintió – no pude olvidarlo…

Draco supo al instante a que se refería, al beso que él le había robado.

-no podía soportar que otro que no fuera yo se llevara tu primer beso, el primer sabor de tus labios – Draco recordó ese momento – lo siento…

-por ese beso fue por lo que me lancé sin pensarlo a los brazos de Dim, necesitaba borrarlo – Draco bajo la mirada – pero no podía, cada vez que besaba a Dim, volvía a pensar en tus labios fríos sobre los míos – le miró hasta que este volvió a hacerlo – tienes los labios muy fríos…

Draco se toco los labios sin darse cuenta.

-supongo que mis labios son un reflejo de mi corazón.

-tú no tienes el corazón frio – dijo Hermione muy segura.

Dejaron el tema y terminaron de cenar hablando de temas sin importancia. Se levantaron y decidieron acomodarse sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

- Hermione – dijo junto a ella, mirando las llamas – solo quiero saber si estas dispuesta a intentar que esto funcione.

La chica no contestaba y el rubio no tuvo más remedio que girarse hacia ella para ver su expresión.

-sería como… romper las reglas, como si esto estuviera prohibido y no debiéramos.

Draco volvió a mirar el fuego.

-está bien, no quiero meterte en probl…

-rompamos las reglas – le interrumpió la chica mirándole – no puedo explicarlo, pero siento la necesidad de estar contigo…

Draco sonrió, ese era el momento, el momento de acercarse a ella y tener el beso que le estaba ofreciendo con la mirada, uno que ella le daba, no algo que tuviera que coger por la fuerza, uno que quería regalarle. Le acaricio la mejilla hasta colocar la mano sobre su cuello para acercarla a él.

Hermione sonrió al volver a notar sus labios fríos, cuantas veces había soñado con esa sensación desde aquel día, cuantas veces se había reñido por ello, y ahora… solo podía disfrutarlos. Nunca pensó que Draco Malfoy pudiera ser tan delicado, pero nunca había pensado nada que pudiera venir de él…

Tarde, muy tarde, la castaña volvía a su habitación con la sensación de que le faltaba algo, un chico que la había tenido que abandonar unos metros atrás, en la puerta de su torre.

**Recordad, 10 reviews y actualizaré antes. Nos vemoss.**


	16. viviendo a escondidas

**hola!! creo que hace tiempo que no actualizo, lo siento.**

**bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y para compensar este mismo dia subiré otro capitulo. mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste el capitulo. besos**

Hermione bajó resplandeciente a desayunar, había dormido apenas 5 horas, pero se sentía feliz.

Entró y enseguida divisó una cabellera rubia que la miró fugazmente y apartó la mirada, ella volvió a mirar hacia delante, habían quedado en mantener las apariencias, para el resto de alumnos ellos seguían odiándose.

Hermione recordó la conversación como si acabara de tenerla. No pudo evitar echar otra ojeada antes de sentarse junto a Ginny que sonrió a su sonrisa.

-Buenos días – dijo Ginny feliz, hacía mucho que no veía así a su amiga – ¿paso algo anoche? No bajaste a cenar.

-nada, ya sabes me puse a hacer los trabajos y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Ginny quedó satisfecha con la respuesta de su amiga, ya que era propio de ella y Hermione se sorprendió de lo bien que se le daba mentir.

Ron la miraba, no sabía porque, pero no dejaba de mirarla nervioso. Hermione se froto la cara por si tenía algo en ella y él apartó la vista.

-¿que os parece si vamos a ver a Hagrid hoy? – preguntó Harry.

Aunque a Hermione le habría gustado desaparecer para reunirse con Draco no se le ocurría ninguna excusa lo bastante buena para no ir a ver a su amigo, así que al final aceptó y todos se dirigieron hacia los terrenos.

-Hermione – le llamó Ron.

La castaña le miró, sabía desde hacía rato que quería decirle algo, y ahí venia, y además tenía las orejas rojas.

Oh no… no pretendería pedirle…

-dime – dijo parándose mientras Harry y Ginny se alejaban.

-Veras, me gustaría decirte algo – miró hacia la mesa y se puso aún más nervioso. Hermione aprovechó para mirar a la mesa de Slytherin y darse cuenta de que el rubio la miraba ¿estaría celoso? – es que… bueno yo… Harry y Ginny ya lo saben, asi que pensé que tú también deberías saberlo. Estoy saliendo con Conny.

Hermione suspiró con la mano en el pecho.

-¿era eso? ¡Es genial Ron! Me alegro mucho por vosotros – dijo abrazando al chico que ya sonreía.

Salieron tras los otros dos alcanzándolos cuando ya llamaban a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-parece que no está – dijo Ginny.

Decidieron pasar el día a la orilla del lago y Ron fue a buscar a Conny para que les acompañara.

Se sintió extraña, ella sola con dos parejas, seguramente se lamentaban por ella, pobre Hermione, todos hemos encontrado el amor y ella lo ha perdido, sigue sola… quizá por eso intentaron no comportarse de forma que pudiera molestarla y las chicas estuvieron con ella en todo momento en vez de con sus respectivos novios.

Pero no le importó, ella tenía a alguien, ese alguien quizá estaría mirándola ahora desde una ventana mientras ella paseaba por los terrenos, o escribiendo una nota donde especificará su próximo encuentro o pensando en ella, como ella no podía dejar de hacer.

Sintió celos de sus amigos, ella no podía disfrutar como ellos de su pareja, porque sí, Draco, entre beso y beso le pidió que saliera con él, a lo cual ella aceptó, pero eso nadie lo sabría nunca.

Por lo menos no mientras durara el curso, una vez fuera serían como dos desconocidos, podrían ir a cualquier lugar donde no habría casas enfrentadas y nadie les juzgaría por estar juntos. Simplemente serian dos magos que se habían conocido y enamorado.

Volvía a su torre cuando un chico la asaltó sobresaltándola.

-Draco!

-¿puedo saber a qué viene tanto abracito con el pobretón?

-Draco, te advierto que no insultes a mis amigos – le dijo amenazándole con el dedo.

-Y encima delante de mí. Te recuerdo que desde ayer me perteneces, ¡tu lo aceptaste!

-¡Oh dios! ¡Como llegue a pensar que habías cambiado! Me voy. – dijo dándose la vuelta y diciendo la contraseña de su torre.

-Hermione… - la llamó el chico.

-¡que?!

-nos vemos mañana en clase de pociones.

-hasta mañana – dijo la chica entrando.

Una vez en su habitación se sentó en su cama. ¡La volvía loca!

Reparó en un pergamino enrollado sobre la mesa, lo abrió y leyó:

"_querida Hermione._

_Te pido disculpas por lo que seguramente acabo de hacer, me conozco y he intentado evitarlo pero verte con otro chico me saca de mis casillas, no podría soportar perderte ahora que te he encontrado, por eso te he escrito estas disculpas anticipadas, lo siento._

_Draco"_

Que listo, pensó Hermione, pide disculpas anticipadas en vez de contenerse y hablar las cosas civilizadamente. Por otra parte era bonito lo que le había dicho y ahora se sentía mal por cómo se habían despedido.

Cogió su pluma y le escribió otra nota:

"_reúnete conmigo en la puerta de mi torre antes de que todos acaben de cenar"_

Hermione bajo y espero al chico, diez minutos después, apareció. Evitaba mirarle a los ojos, seguramente por si aun estaba enfadada.

La castaña se acercó a él, le rodeó con los brazos y le beso.

-acepto tus disculpas – le sonrió – hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana – logró decir el chico antes de que ella volviera a entrar en su torre.

Esa chica era impredecible, era distinta a todas las otras chicas, le había llamado solo para darle un beso. Era tan dulce e inocente.

La vio desaparecer por el retrato y después se marchó a su habitación, se acostó pronto para reunirse con unos ojos que ya tenían rostro.

-no Ron, no te dejare la tarea, ¡ni siquiera has intentado hacerla! – se quejaba la chica en la cola para entrar en clase de pociones.

Ron se resignó y entró en clase junto con Harry, Hermione se entretuvo en la puerta guardando un libro en la mochila cuando alguien se la arrebato de las manos.

-Zabinni, devuélveme mi mochila – dijo la chica con las manos en la cintura.

-no! – dijo este, y acto seguido vació la mochila de la chica por el suelo. Sus libros acabaron los el suelo, al igual que sus plumas pergaminos y tinteros, que afortunadamente no se abrieron.

-Zabinni! – dijo malfoy, pero en cuanto todos le miraron, se calló y miró a otro lado.

Todos los Slytherin reían mientras la muchacha recogía sus cosas arrodillada en el suelo.

Zabinni entró en la clase pisando la pluma preferida de la chica, la cual se hizo añicos. Wendolyn, que también andaba por allí, cogió a Draco por el brazo para entrar en clase.

-sueltame! – dijo el chico pegándole un tirón para recuperar su brazo. La chica, ofendida se metió en clase.

Solo quedaban Draco y Hermione en la puerta de clase.

A Hermione le resbalaban las lagrimas al ver su pluma favorita, la cual había tenido desde su primer año, toda rota.

-Hermione… - susurró Draco desde la puerta, mirando con pena a la chica arrodillada en el suelo recogiendo sus cosas.

-entra en clase Draco…

Draco obedeció y entró a la vez que Ron y Harry salían a ayudar a su amiga, se lo habían imaginado al ver entrar a las serpientes riendo.

Draco se sintió fatal toda la clase y se giró varias veces para encontrar los ojos de la chica, pero esta los tenia fijos en su pergamino, al acabar la clase, cuando paso por la mesa de esta le dejó caer una nota, que la chica cogió rápidamente.

"_en la sala de los menesteres"_


	17. la conversacion

Hermione recogió sus cosas y esperó a que todos salieran de la clase para dirigirse hacia la sala de los menesteres y reunirse con Draco.

Draco la esperaba ya, con la puerta abierta y con todos los sentidos puestos en ambos lados del pasillo. Movió la mano para que la chica se diera prisa y en cuanto esta entró, cerró la puerta tras él.

-Hermione, lo siento mucho… - se disculpó nada más volverse hacia ella.

-No importa Draco, no podías hacer nada – dijo la chica mirando el suelo – además estoy acostumbrada.

Draco se acercó a la chica y le levantó la cara con las dos manos para que le mirara a él.

-nuestros primeros días juntos… se supone que tendrían que ser perfectos, y yo lo he estropeado todo por mis celos y mi cobardía. Bueno, pero Zabinni ya tiene su merecido, yo me he ocupado.

-Draco! ¿Qué has hecho?

-esta petrificado por algún pasillo – Draco sonrió – nadie se va a meter contigo sin recibir su merecido mientras yo esté aquí.

La chica por fin sonrió y abrazó a Draco.

-ahora es perfecto.- nunca nadie la había defendido así, sus amigos, claro, pero no era lo mismo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la ventana y observaron como la lluvia mojaba los terrenos.

Draco aprovechó para sacar un tema que le preocupaba.

-¿qué vas a hacer estas navidades, Hermione?

-oh bueno, lo mismo que todos los años, iré a ver a mis padres y después pasaré el resto de las vacaciones en la madriguera con los Weasley.

Draco bajó la mirada a los terrenos, parecía que él no entraba en sus planes navideños.

-¿Que harás tu? – preguntó la chica preocupada al ver su reacción.

-me quedaré en el colegio. – dijo el chico sin más.

-todos los años vas a tu casa – Draco la miró sorprendido de que ella supiera lo que él hacía en navidad y la castaña se dio cuenta, sonrojándose – bueno, siempre te veo en el andén con tu padre…

Draco la miró a los ojos, estos le pedían la verdad, pero no sabía si debía contarle que si volvía a su casa, se convertiría en un mortífago.

-este año no. – dijo simplemente y se dirigió hacia un sofá que había frente al fuego.

Hermione le siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿por qué no me lo cuentas? – Draco siguió mirando al fuego, como si no la hubiera oído. – ¿acaso no confías en mi? – se indignó la chica.

Maldita sea, claro que confiaba en ella, pero esto era algo muy serio, no estaba seguro…

Ella solo quería saber qué es lo que le preocupaba, porque fuera lo que fuere, era lo que le había hecho cambiar tanto. Dejar de ser un arrogante, un estúpido… para convertirse… bueno, en una persona normal, con sus más y sus menos.

-está bien – accedió el chico – te contaré la historia de Adhara.

-¿Adhara? ¿El caballo alado? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? – dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-lo siento.

Draco respiró hondo y miró a la chica a los ojos, mirarlos simplemente le relajaba.

Le contó la historia de cuando su padre le comunico que sería un mortífago y él se negó, como le lanzó esos cruciatus y lo que sintió al recibirlos y como un precioso caballo alado dio su vida por él.

-desde entonces Adhara es mi familia, yo cuido de ella igual que ella cuidó de mi esa noche, delante de su madre, que había entregado su vida por mí. – el chico vio como las lagrimas salían de los preciosos ojos castaños – por eso no puedo volver, mi padre ya no esperará mas, me obligará a hacerlo.

Hermione abrazó al chico mientras lloraba en silencio. Como un chico podía sufrir tanto, si su padre le castigara de esa forma ella no lo soportaría, y él ha aguantado años a las órdenes de su padre, quizá aun buscaba su afecto e intentaba complacerle, de ahí su comportamiento, un padre siempre es un padre y los niños harían cualquier cosa porque su padre se sintiera orgulloso, pero este niño se había dado por vencido. Y justo a tiempo.

-Ahora entiendo tu cambio Draco – se secó las lagrimas y se separó de él. – vendrás conmigo. Pasaras las navidades con mi familia.

-no importa, tu ya tienes tus planes.

-no hay nada que discutir, dentro de dos semanas vendrás conmigo, ahora mismo escribiré a mi casa.

La chica besó al rubio, le lanzó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-nos vemos en la cena.

Le encantaban esas salidas de Hermione, de pronto decidía algo y se lanzaba a hacerlo, no podía esperar.

Y allí se quedo él, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Hermione llegó a su sala común, allí estaba Dim. Estaba harta de tener que pasarse el tiempo en su habitación porque él siempre ocupaba la sala. Le miró como reprochándoselo y subió a su habitación.

El chico la vio desaparecer, ya no intentaba que la castaña le perdonara y había dejado de intentar que le hablara, por lo que ya no le saludaba cada vez que la veía, sabía rendirse.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio cogió un pergamino de su mochila y volvió a ver su pluma desecha, la cogió y con tristeza la tiró a la basura, ya no servía de nada. Cogió otra pluma cualquiera y un tintero y escribió:

"_queridos mama y papa:_

_Como sabéis dentro de dos semanas volveré a casa por navidad, pero este año me gustaría que aceptarais que llevara conmigo a un amigo. Espero vuestra respuesta y confío en que no haya ningún problema. Tengo ganas de veros, muchos besos._

_Hermione."_

Enrolló el pergamino con una cuerda y salió hacia la lechucería.

Por uno de los pasillos vio a Zabinni, parecía que ya le habían quitado el hechizo.

No quería encontrarse con él así que se escondió y salió en cuanto este doblo la esquina y al volver a su camino se encontró de nuevo con Draco que regresaba ahora a su sala común.

¿Tan rápida había sido?

Ambos disimularon y se rozaron al pasar sin decirse nada, salvo un susurró de Draco que le dijo a la chica que usara su lechuza.

Hermione así lo hizo, y una vez que el animal voló y se perdió de vista, decidió dirigirse a cenar al gran comedor.

Sonriendo deshizo el camino y se encontró con el slytherin de nuevo petrificado en el suelo, sonrió, al parecer se había topado con Malfoy otra vez. Saltó por encima de él y continuó su camino.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno Hermione recibió la contestación de sus padres.

"_claro que no nos importa cariño, estamos encantados de que traigas a tu novio por navidad, será muy bien recibido. Nosotros también tenemos ganas de verte. Os esperamos. Besos y abrazos de mama y papa"_

Hermione se puso roja por momentos.

-¿hermione ocurre algo? – le preguntó Ginny.

¿Novios? Pero como se habían enterado…

La chica se levantó y fue directa a la lechucería, se apoyó en una piedra y escribió en un trozo de pergamino:

"_¡que no es mi novio mama! Solo es un amigo"_

Como si les fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión…

Unos días más tarde…

-¿estás segura de que a Dim no le importará que estemos aquí? – preguntó de nuevo Harry.

-¿también es mi sala común no? Puedo traer a quien yo quiera – dijo ella enfadada – además, hace tiempo que se pasea por aquí como si fuera solo suya.

Harry volvió a su libro mientras Ron le pedía a hermione que volviera a explicarle la guerra de los elfos.

Ya tenían los exámenes encima y desde hacía años habían decidido estudiar juntos ya que ambos chicos no dejaban de interrumpir a Hermione cuando estudiaban solos porque no entendían nada, y de esta forma repasaban todos.

Los encuentros con Draco eran muy escasos, ya que ambos debían estudiar y se encontraban de noche en alguna ocasión y cenaban en su escondite.

En ese momento, el otro ocupante de la torre entro a la sala común, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Al principió Dim se sorprendió, pero después sonrió y se acercó.

-¿puedo acompañaros?

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione.

-seguro que el premio anual no necesita ayuda para sacar los exámenes, estoy segura que te bastas tu solo. – dijo esta sin más, y volvió a sus libros.

El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos y subió a su habitación con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando desapareció…

-¿no crees que eres un poco cruel con él? – le preguntó el moreno.

-¿yo?? – dijo Hermione indignada – ambos sabéis lo que me hizo!

-es cierto Harry – la apoyó Ron – se lo merece…

Los tres volvieron a su examen de historia, ese año se decidiría mucho sobre su futuro en esas notas, y los tres anhelaban cumplir sus objetivos.


	18. bienvenido a casa

Hermione abrió desesperada el sobre que Mcgonagall, la jefa de la casa Griffindor le acababa de entregar.

Recorrió rápidamente la lista con los ojos y respiro aliviada. Menos mal, todo matricula.

Enseguida pensó en Draco, al que por los exámenes hacia tres días que solo lo veía en clase. ¿Cómo le habría ido?

-¿cómo ha ido chicos? – preguntó a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-bien… -dijo Harry.

-no está mal… - dejo caer Ginny aún mirando su lista.

-¿Y tu Ron? – insistió la castaña al ver que este no contestaba.

-¡Mierda!! –se quejó Ron – odio a Snape. Será… - dijo dando zancadas hacia los dormitorios – me voy a preparar mi baúl, nos vemos luego.

Los tres chicos que quedaban en la sala se lo quedaron mirando.

-será mejor que vaya con él – dijo Harry, y subió las escaleras después de besar a Ginny en la cabeza como despedida.

Hermione aprovecho la ocasión.

-Ginny – dijo algo nerviosa, aunque no sabía por qué lo estaba. – estas navidades creo que no podré pasar por la madriguera, pasare todas las navidades en mi casa.

Ginny la miró extrañada.

-¿y eso? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándola suspicaz.

Hacía tiempo que estaba algo extraña, más de lo normal, y ahora salía con esto.

-porque… bueno, cosas familiares ya sabes.

-Pero Hermione – se quejó la pelirroja – este será el último año que pasemos juntas la navidad.

-oh vamos, sabes que no es cierto, aunque acabemos el colegio seguiremos… seguiré, perdón – rectificó Hermione ya sudando –hiendo por navidad a la madriguera. Es solo que este año no podré.

A Ginny no le pasó por alto su error, pero la dejó por ahora.

-Muy bien, te enviaremos los regalos a casa – sonrió la pequeña de los Weasley.

ooo

Draco Malfoy entró en su habitación y dejó sobre la cama el sobre que acababa de entregarle Snape con sus notas finales del primer trimestre.

Le había ido muy bien, pensaba mientras se dirigía a su armario, si hubiera sacado esas notas a finales del curso pasado ahora compartiría torre con Hermione y no ese memo de Snelling. Si hubiera pasado así, se preguntó mientras doblaba cuidadosamente sus camisas y las metía en su baúl, ¿estaría como estaba ahora con la chica?

Seguramente no.

¿O quizá el destino lo habría seguido queriendo?

Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba es que tenía que pasar las navidades con ella y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a llegar hasta su casa sin que nadie le reconociera.

No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar y apenas quedaban unas horas para partir hacia el expreso.

Terminó de recoger sus trajes, aunque suponía que no iba a usarlos en casa de la castaña, ella era muy sencilla y su familia seguramente también. Pero él no tenía otra ropa.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a escribirle una nota…

"_espero que recuerdes que voy a pasar las navidades contigo y que no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos…._

Draco arrugó el papel sobresaltado, ya que en ese momento entraron sus compañeros de cuarto armando jaleo. Se callaron en cuanto le vieron allí.

Estaba siendo horrible ese curso, en Slitheryn ya nadie le hablaba, sus antiguos amigos ahora callaban cuando le veían o hablaban en cuchicheos. Al menos las serpientes le seguían respetando, pero solo por ser hijo de quien era, y eso le repateaba.

Nunca había hecho amigos por sí solo, y eso le hacía sentirse mal. Era muy triste que su mejor amiga fuera un animal.

Se levantó y decidió ir a escribir a otro lado, en estas cosas debía de tener mucho cuidado, nadie podía enterarse. Era por eso que debía quemar cada carta de Hermione, para que nadie nunca las encontrara, aunque le habría gustado guardar todas y cada una de ellas. No sabía muy bien porque, ya que solo eran trozos de papel.

Se dirigió al bosque prohibido. Allí estaría tranquilo y de paso podría despedirse de Adhara.

Pronto la encontró, el blanco caballo llegó hasta él y le golpeo en la cara con el hocico cariñosamente.

-hola pequeña – dijo acariciándola, lo hizo durante un rato, de forma distraída mientras pensaba como podían hacer para que nadie les viera irse juntos.

De repente Adhara se dejó caer en el suelo, acomodándose en él y el rubio hizo lo mismo y siguió acariciándola.

"_espero que recuerdes que voy a pasar las navidades contigo y que no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a hacer para que llegue a tu casa y nadie nos descubra, tendremos que ir separados, así que tendrás que inventarte alguna historia de porque no voy contigo para contarle a tus padres ya que resulta raro._

_Creo que lo mejor será que cada uno vaya por su cuenta, tú irás con tus padres y yo saldré a la ciudad, cogeré un taxi (aunque prefiero las escobas) y nos reuniremos en tu casa._

_Especifícame tu calle, envíame esta lechuza de vuelta. Nos vemos._

_Draco."_

El rubio dobló el pergamino y metió la mano en su mochila, sacando consigo un silbato brillante de plata, se lo llevó a la boca y lo hizo sonar. No se escuchó ningún sonido, pero Adhara agitó las alas incomoda.

Apenas un minuto después su lechuza apareció y se poso en su brazo. El chico ató el pergamino y le mando que se lo llevara a Hermione.

-No te vayas hasta que ella conteste - le advirtió

Draco se volvió de nuevo hacia su caballo.

-¿Bueno, que quieres para navidad preciosa? – le preguntó sonriendo.

ooo

Hermione hacia su maleta mientras pensaba en la forma de hablar con Draco sobre cómo encontrarse. Estaba pensando en enviarle una nota para citarle en la sala de los menesteres cuando una lechuza picoteó en su ventana.

La chica le abrió y cogió la carta atada a su pata. Antes de abrirla le dio una galletita para lechuzas y esta se entretenía mientras la chica leía y garabateaba una rápida respuesta en el mismo pergamino por detrás. Le puso a Draco el nombre de la calle y el número y le contó que tenía ganas de pasar con él las navidades. Volvió a doblarla y se la devolvió a la lechuza que ya la esperaba. En cuanto la tuvo bien atada salió volando de nuevo.

Se sentía nerviosa, pero también feliz.

De pronto llamaron a su puerta. ¿No se atrevería Dim a molestarla verdad?

Abrió la puerta y aparecieron Harry y Ron.

-Dim nos ha dejado entrar, vamos te estamos esperando para coger un carruaje, te ayudamos con el baúl. – dijo Ron

-Gracias chicos, pero ¿a qué viene tanta amabilidad?

Harry miró a Ron de reojo y este supo que debía hablar.

-Bueno Hermione, me preguntaba si cuando volvamos al colegio podrías ayudarme con pociones, ya sabes Snape…

-¡Ron! – le interrumpió Hermione – pero claro que te ayudaré, no te preocupes – dijo dándole un rápido abrazo al pelirrojo.

Estaba muy efusiva, y no solía ser tan cariñosa, pero se sentía demasiado feliz y aunque no quisiera tenía que exteriorizarlo de alguna forma.

Los dos chicos también sonrieron felices de ver así a su amiga, mientras esta tarareaba una canción delante de ellos por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia los terrenos.

ooo

-mama!! Papa!! – gritó Hermione cuando atravesó el andén nueve y tres cuartos arrastrando su carrito.

-Pequeña! – se adelantó su padre hacia ella – ¿cómo esta mi niña preferida?

-No tienes otra cariño – dijo su madre desde atrás – hola tesoro! – la saludo la señora Granger con un abrazo.

Cuando la soltaron ambos se quedaron mirando al muro.

-¿Dónde está tu novio, hija?

A hermione se le cayó el carrito, que resbalo de sus manos. Lo recogió rápidamente.

-¡Os he dicho que no es mi novio! – dijo la castaña entre dientes.

-Si bueno, no sé como lo llamáis ahora – dijo su padre – algo así como tu chico, tu chorvo, pivo, media naranja… lo que sea.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír esta vez y comenzó a andar mientras explicaba a sus padres que él se reuniría con ellos en casa, ya que había ido a despedir a unos amigos y cogería un taxi por su cuenta.

ooo

Draco esperó a que el andén se vaciara de alumnos antes de salir de allí. Tenía su capa puesta y con la cara escondida por si a sus padres se les ocurría aparecer por allí, cosa que seguramente harían.

Decidió que sería mejor cruzar el andén y mezclarse entre los muggles.

Comenzó a caminar, con el rostro escondido y la cabeza gacha. Había convertido en el tren su baúl en una maleta para que no llamara tanto la atención.

Salió a la soleada calle de Londres y se dirigió a la carretera en busca de un taxi al que parar. Dejo pasar a dos o tres para dar tiempo a que Hermione llegara a casa. Paró al cuarto taxi.

Una mujer con un cigarrillo en la mano y el pelo enmarañado le preguntó por su destino.

La verdad es que estaba nervioso. Iba a conocer a la familia de su novia. ¿Estaba preparado para presentaciones formales? Apenas hace unos años odiaba a esa gente y habría estado de acuerdo en matarlas si fuera necesario, y ahora allí estaba, a punto de pasar la navidad con ellos.

La taxista le paró en la puerta de una bonita casa. Pequeña y sencilla, pero con un jardín precioso y muy cuidado, para estar en invierno. O lo habría sido si no estuviera cubierto por la nieve.

Se acercó algo tembloroso a la puerta y se odio por hacerlo, se controló y llamó al timbre.

Un hombre, seguramente el padre de Hermione le abrió la puerta.

-¿sí?

-Hola… soy…

-no queremos comprar nada…

-Draco! – gritó Hermione con una gran sonrisa apareciendo por detrás.

-ahh! – sonrió el señor Granger – tu eres el chorvo.

-¿Disculpe? – dijo Draco sin entender.

La madre de Hermione apareció por detrás e hizo pasar al muchacho.

-Estarás helado, anda ven, ponte junto a la chimenea, mi marido subirá tus cosas a tu cuarto.

-Bueno - se adelantó Hermione – él es Draco Malfoy.

Después de las presentaciones y alguna charla sin importancia Hermione se escapó con el chico con la excusa de que iba a enseñarle la habitación de invitados.

En cuanto subieron al primer piso y entraron en la habitación Hermione se lanzo al cuello del chico, rodeándole.

-te he echado de manos… - susurró

-hemos estado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

Draco la rodeó por la cintura y escondió la cabeza entre el pelo de la chica, sorbiendo su aroma, sin decir nada, pero sintiéndose muy bien, sintiéndose… querido. Un sentimiento nuevo para él.

Se separaron un poco y el rubio beso sus labios, de forma suave pero continuada hasta que se sintió mareado por tantas emociones descubiertas.

-Que ha sido eso de chorvo – sonrió cuando se separaron.

Hermione enrojeció y se sentó en la cama para explicarle lo que sus padres sospechaban.


	19. compras de navidad y un susto

Hermione despertó algo mas tarde de lo normal, no tenía ninguna obligación que cumplir ese día, estaba de vacaciones, podía permitírselo.

Salió de su cuarto y se metió al baño a ver su aspecto de recién levantada, no quería que si se encontraba con Draco ahora, la encontrara así.

Se arreglo un poco el pelo con los dedos y bajó a la cocina.

Sus padres no estaban, seguramente ya habían salido a trabajar. Lo que sí que encontró fue una nota colgada en la puerta de la nevera.

"_supongo que querréis salir de compras, hay comida congelada en la nevera, también podéis comer en el centro, volveremos por la noche._

_PD: tu dinero sigue estando en el cajón de las braguitas._

_Besos._

_Mama"_

La castaña arrancó rápidamente la nota de la nevera y la rompió en cuatro trozos para después arrugarla y tirarla a la basura.

Oh, genial, ten padres que te sacaran los ojos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner lo de el cajón de mis braguitas?, pensaba Hermione. Además, solo lo guardaba ahí por seguridad.

Draco todavía no se había levantado.

Se puso a preparar el desayuno para ella y para Draco y decidió que si cuando hubiera acabado este no había bajado iría a despertarle ella.

No tuvo que hacerlo, ya que unos 15 minutos más tarde el rubio apareció por las escaleras.

-¡buenos días! -Saludo Hermione.

Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó aun adormilado. Esta le correspondió al abrazo.

Parecía increíble cómo podía comportarse con tal confianza, como si siempre se hubieran llevado bien y el abrazarla no fuera algo extraño y novedoso. Pero le gustaba y no había nadie que pudiera impedírselo, así que pensaba aprovechar.

-te he preparado unas tostadas.

-gracias Hermione. – dijo el recién levantado sentándose en una silla de la mesa de la cocina.

-espero que te apetezca un vaso de leche, no hay mucho mas donde elegir.

Hermione se sentía algo avergonzada. El chico estaba acostumbrado a banquetes para desayunar, comer y cenar, tanto en Howarts como en casa.

-un vaso de leche es perfecto.

Ambos desayunaron mientras decidían que hacer ese día.

Lo pasarían con las compras de navidad, cuanto antes se las quitaran de encima más tiempo tendrían para hacer lo que les apeteciera.

Subieron a cambiarse cada uno a su habitación y se encontraron en el recibidor de la casa de Hermione. Se abrigaron bien, ya que el tiempo afuera era terrible y salieron a la fría nieve.

La castaña guió al chico hasta una parada de autobús para coger uno que les llevara al centro.

Draco observó a Hermione mientras esperaban. ¿Por qué era que ahora la veía el ser más perfecto, con su pelo alborotado y su nariz roja? Antes simplemente era un ser inferior, alguien a quien un día aplastaría sin piedad, en cambio ahora era su razón de ser, por quien moriría si fuera necesario.

Y todo por una mirada…

La llegada del autobús le sacó de sus pensamientos y 20 minutos después bajaban en una calle abarrotada de gente.

El rubio agarró a Hermione de la mano, esta le miró nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto que le brindaba Draco últimamente, llevaban ya un tiempo juntos, pero siempre se había mostrado algo distante, en cambio ahora, sin nadie cerca que pudiera juzgarlos, Draco Malfoy volvía a sorprenderle.

-¿te molesta? – preguntó el chico levantando ambas manos unidas, al ver la expresión de la castaña.

-no, claro que no – sonrió esta al fin.

Caminaron por un centro comercial, era parecido al callejón Diagon pero sus objetos no eran mágicos. Aun así había cosas fascinantes. Que podían llegar a crear los muggles para valerse sin magia. Ahora se hacia la pregunta de porque debían destruir a una raza que había logrado tanto solo con sus manos y el sudor de su frente y que vivían en su mundo, ajenos a ellos y por lo tanto, sin molestarles. Eran los magos los que se inmiscuían en el mundo de los muggles.

Había vivido siempre a la sombra de su padre. Escuchando cada palabra suya como si fuera una oración y queriendo llegar a su altura para que él se sintiera orgulloso. Pero ahora empezaba a pensar por sí mismo. Un poco tarde, porque ya había causado mucho daño, pero lo hacía al fin y al cabo, y todo gracias a la personita, inteligente e inocente, que llevaba junto a él. Ella había conseguido colarse en su mente y cambiarle por completo, o más bien hacerle darse cuenta de que el era una persona totalmente independiente de su padre.

Acompañó a Hermione por muchas tiendas mientras compraba sus regalos: eligió un pañuelo para el cuello y unos libros para su madre (que seguramente también ella leería), un Cd para su padre de su cantante favorito y algunos detalles para el resto de su familia que irían a cenar en navidad.

Draco no tenía nada que comprar hasta que decidieran separarse para comprar los regalos mutuos, ya tenía pensado que le regalaría y era algo que allí no encontraría, así que tendría que mentirle.

-bueno, que te parece si nos separamos y nos encontramos justo aquí en una hora – propuso el Slytherin.

-está bien – concedió la chica – nos vemos en un rato - dijo Hermione acercándose al chico para darle un beso de despedida, pero este le agarró de la cintura en un impulso e hizo el beso más profundo.

Hermione se sintió mareada. No estaba preparada para tantas emociones de golpe y si no fuera porque el chico la sujetaba abría caído al suelo. Nunca había recibido un beso así y se puso colorada al recordar que mucha gente podría haberlo visto.

-ten cuidado Hermione, no te quites el gorro ni la bufanda y mantente siempre donde haya mucha gente, recuerda que esto es peligroso.

Hermione asintió y el chico se alejó.

Se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial y paró un taxi.

Lo que necesitaba lo iba a encontrar en el callejón Diagón.

Al igual que le había dicho a Hermione, él tampoco se quito el gorro y cubrió lo mas que pudo su cara con su bufanda. Su padre habría movilizado todo para encontrarle.

Rápidamente entró en el callejón y fue directamente a su objetivo. Una preciosa pluma que había visto tiempo atrás. No había olvidado el percance con la pluma favorita de la castaña y se sentía culpable, así que, al ver esa pluma, sabía que sería perfecta para ella. Fina y delicada, como ella.

La cogió y la llevó al mostrador, pidiéndole al dependiente que pusiera una inscripción en ella "tu inteligencia es tu mejor arma. D.M."

La envolvió y pagó la cantidad que marcaba.

Cuando regresó al centro comercial apenas había pasado media hora, así que se paseó entre las tiendas de ropa, tenía pensado en gastarse mas con la castaña, ella lo merecía todo. Había pensado que un vestido que pudiera llevar la noche de navidad sería perfecto.

Entro en la tienda que le pareció más cara, ya que los vestidos parecían de alta costura. Hermione no podía permitirse esa clase de vestidos y él iba a hacer que tuviera todo lo mejor. Después de dar varias vueltas encontró el perfecto.

Un vestido morado pálido con brillantes también pálidos en la parte superior, un solo tirante y un broche a un lado sujetando la falda de seda larga. Era un vestido precioso, digno de ella. El no era ningún profesional de la moda, pero tenía gusto, eso nadie podía negárselo.

Cuando llegó al lugar citado Hermione ya le esperaba. Draco bajó la bufanda que cubría su boca para darle un beso.

-¿lo tenemos todo? – preguntó la castaña contenta. El rubio asintió – bien, entonces que te parece si vamos a comer.

-vi un restaurante de comida rápida, ¿Qué te parece?

-no creí ni que supieras que existieran ese tipo de restaurantes – sonrío la chica algo cohibida por que Draco tuviera que ir a lugares así por ella, cuando este no estaba acostumbrado.

-claro que lo sé.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia allí, cuando llegaron Draco hizo sentar a Hermione y fue a por la comida.

Hermione se quitaba el abrigo cuando noto que alguien la llamaba.

-¿Hermione? ¿Eres tu Hermione? – dijo una chica morena, bajita y regordeta. A su lado iba una chica pelirroja, mucho más alta y guapa.

Hermione se volteó y vio a su mejor amiga del colegio. Cuando todavía iba a un colegio muggle claro.

-¿Diane? ¡Diane cuanto tiempo! – dijo la castaña levantándose y abrazando a su amiga, a la que hacía dos años que no veía.

Draco observaba la escena desde el mostrador de alimentos con curiosidad.

-¿Stephany verdad? – prosiguió Hermione dirigiéndose a la chica que la acompañaba.

-Granger, cuánto tiempo – dijo sonriendo superiormente – ¿que tal en el convento?

-es un internado, y muy bien, gracias – contestó la castaña enfadada mientras Diane se disculpaba con la mirada.

Entonces llego Draco con la comida de ambos.

Los ojos de Stephany se iluminaron al verle.

-con permiso – dijo el chico para que le dejaran llegar hasta la mesa y dejar las bandejas. Después se colocó junto a Hermione.

-Draco, estas son dos compañeras de mi antiguo colegio, Diane – dijo sonriendo – y Stephany – soltó más seria.

-encantada – dijo la pelirroja acercándose a darle dos besos al rubio, pero este la apartó y le tendió la mano. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que los muggles le tocaran. Que no pensara igual de Hermione era una cosa, ella era bruja al fin y al cabo, era como él, pero todavía seguía viendo como inferiores a los muggles.

-yo también – dijo Diane algo mas intimidada solo mirándole.

Draco se sentó y Hermione invitó a las chicas a unirse a ellos, aunque estas se disculparon ya que acababan de comer.

-bueno – dijo la castaña con tono de despedida – espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto – dijo dirigiéndose a Diane.

Stephany vio que tenía que actuar deprisa, no podía dejar escapar así como así a un chico tan guapo, además, le había picado la frialdad del rubio y a ella le gustaban los retos. Seguramente era algún primo de Hermione o algo así, no creía ni siquiera que fuera amigo suyo, no podía ser, alguien tan divino no podía juntarse con alguien como… Hermione.

-esta noche – intervino de repente la chica – hay una fiesta en un local cerca de aquí, ¿os apuntáis? – dijo mirando únicamente al rubio.

Este miró a Hermione.

-sería genial - dijo la morena bajita ilusionada, así tendría alguien con quien hablar.

Hermione dudó un momento. ¿Desde cuando esa chica le invitaba a ella a algún sitio?

-está bien – no se pudo negar al ver la expresión de su amiga, había sentido mucho haberla dejado tan sola, siempre habían sido ellas dos… - bueno, si te apetece claro – dijo dirigiéndose a Draco.

-por mi perfecto.

Las dos chicas se retiraron y Draco y Hermione comenzaron a comer.

-¿ambas son tus amigas?

-no, en verdad Stephany siempre me ha odiado, me hacia la vida imposible en el colegio, al igual que tú en Hogwarts – rió la castaña, mas Draco no lo hizo, no le hacía ninguna gracia. – el caso es que no sé porque ahora Diane se junta con ella.

-quizá no tenga a nadie más.

Hermione se sintió mal por haber dejado así a su amiga, pero ¿que iba a hacer? No le podía explicar…

Una vez en casa y los regalos guardados en sus respectivos armarios bajaron al comedor al tiempo que los señores Granger llegaban a casa.

-¿qué tal las compras chicos? ¿Qué me compraste cariño? – se acercó el señor Granger como un niño pequeño.

-no te lo diré papa – dijo Hermione riendo.

Draco sonrió de lado al verla reír.

-que os parece si esta noche montamos el árbol de navidad – propuso la madre de Hermione

-genial – dijo la castaña dando pequeños saltitos, pero se paró de golpe - oh… esta noche iremos a una fiesta…

La chica le explicó a su madre a quien habían encontrado y que les habían invitado. A ella le hacía ilusión montar el árbol, era algo que esperaba cada navidad y siempre lo hacía junto a sus padres. Le encantaba ese momento. Seguramente a cualquier chica de su edad que se lo contara se reiría de ella, pero seguramente ni la mitad de esas chicas veía a sus padres solo en navidad y verano.

Draco vio la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña, sabía que ella prefería mil veces quedarse en casa haciendo una cosa tan tonta como montar un árbol, a ir a una ridícula fiesta de adolescentes. Pero sabía que ella no rompería su palabra. Aún así lo intento:

-dejemos lo de la fiesta. Quedémonos aquí.

El padre de Hermione asintió, no le hacía gracia que su hijita saliera sola de noche.

-no, eso no puede ser.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-bueno, pues hagámoslo ahora, antes de cenar.

Hermione abrió los ojos ilusionada, pero aun así contesto.

-imposible, casi es la hora de cenar.

-vamos, este año contáis con un par de manos mas.

Hermione sonrió y se lanzo al trastero a por el árbol, después volvió y sacó una caja llena de adornos navideños

-vamos allá.

El padre de Hermione se dirigió hacia el reproductor de CDs y eligió uno de villancicos. El espíritu navideño que Draco nunca había sentido recorrió todo su cuerpo y observó ese calor familiar que él nunca había tenido.  
Aunque su casa podía ser la más decorada del mundo en navidad, él en la vida había montado un árbol ni colocado adornos. Pero poco a poco se fue animando. Las bolas de colores, las campanillas, las figuritas, el calor del hogar y la nieve en las ventanas fue algo que Draco recordó durante toda su vida.

ooo

-¡mamá! – Llamó Hermione desde la puerta de su habitación, asomando solo su cabeza envuelta en una toalla – ¿puedes venir un momento?

La madre de la chica subió las escaleras e ingresó en la habitación de su hija, esta cerró la puerta.

Draco se acercó y escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta manteniéndose alerta por si alguien le pillaba.

-No tengo nada que ponerme mama – se quejó Hermione.

-pero hija, si tienes mucha ropa.

-sí, de cuando tenía 11 años – dijo la castaña acercándose a su armario y abriéndolo – dime que me voy a poner para una fiesta. Todo el mundo se va a reír de mí.

Draco regresó a su cuarto. ¿Porque si ella se merecía todo lo mejor no lo tenía? ¿porque si era buena con todo el mundo tenían que tratarla mal?

Él era el menos indicado para juzgar a nadie.

A pesar de todo Hermione bajó al salón con unos vaqueros y un sueter blanco de cuello alto que le marcaba perfectamente. No llevaba gran cosa, pero a él le pareció que estaba hermosa. Sería los nuevos ojos con los que la veía.

Se puso su abrigo blanco, su gorro del mismo color y su bufanda y esperó a que Draco también lo hiciera.

-no volveremos tarde – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose sobre todo a su padre.

Mientras andaban por la acera en busca de un taxi el rubio habló.

-¿por qué vas a esa fiesta si no te apetece?

La castaña dudó.

-no lo sé, es algo que suelo hacer, tiendo a complacer a todo el mundo. Es patético…

Draco no contestó y cogió a la chica de la mano. Ella se estaba acostumbrando a esos gestos típicos de los novios, lo que nunca pensó fue que quien agarraría su mano sería él.

Llegaron al local y entraron. Buscaron un rato entre la multitud cuando una pelirroja se colgó del brazo del rubio, lo que no le gustó nada a la griffindoriana.

-por fin aparecéis, esto está muy animado.

La pelirroja miró a la castaña de arriba abajo y esto hizo que Hermione enrojeciera. Ella, como era de esperar llevaba un top ajustado, unos pantalones cortos con medias debajo y tacones.

Draco se soltó bruscamente de la chica que todavía le cogía. Algo que le gustaba de Hermione es que ella jamás se vestiría de esa forma.

-¿donde esta Diane? – le preguntó a gritos por el ruido insoportable de la música.

-por ahí anda, mira justo allí.

La morena se encontrada sentada en unos apartados sillones y se alegró de ver a Hermione.

-iré a pedir unos refrescos. – dijo Draco para dejar intimidad a las amigas.

Hermione asintió y se sentó junto a su amiga.

-no lo entiendo – dijo la castaña directamente – ¿por qué sales con ella? Es una persona horrible.

Diane bajó la cabeza.

-cuando tú te fuiste yo siempre estaba sola, no tenia mas amigas y ella comenzó a hablar conmigo y bueno… no es que me tratará demasiado bien, pero al menos tengo compañía Hermione, gracias a ella conozco a mucha gente.

-¿por eso estás sola? – dijo Hermione con rin tintín.

-Hermione… tampoco estoy tan mal…

-yo también estaba muy sola cuando llegue a hog… al internado, pero hay que saber elegir bien a los amigos, yo lo conseguí. – si tuviera que contarle que los consiguió gracias a un troll.

-pero es distinto, yo no sé hacer amigas… tu eres abierta y simpática y yo…

En ese momento llegó el rubio y le tendió un refresco a cada una. Diane sonrió, ni siquiera le conocía y le invitaba a un refresco, Hermione tenía suerte, aunque Stephany dijera que no podía ser, ella sabía que entre ellos había algo.

Stephany se acercó.

-vamos a bailar, no seáis muermos.

-necesito ir al baño – le dijo Hermione - ¿sabes dónde está?

La pelirroja vio ahí su oportunidad.

-claro, te acompañaré.

Hermione la siguió y Draco sacó a Diane a bailar, no le agradaban los muggles pero sabía que esa en especial era importante para Hermione, y aunque la chica no sabía moverse y apenas lo hacía se la vio contenta.

-por aquí.

Stephany la llevó hasta una puerta, la abrió y empujó a Hermione al interior, o más bien al exterior. Se trataba de la parte de atrás del local. Cerró la puerta y cuando la castaña intento abrirla no lo consiguió, ya que solo se abría desde el interior.

-será…

-eh encanto, ¿te apetece un cigarrillo? – le preguntó un chico que se encontraba con sus amigos fumando y bebiendo en el exterior, se encontraban ebrios.

-no.

En el interior la pelirroja pronto divisó al chico que le interesaba y apartando a su "amiga" se puso a bailar con él.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? – le preguntó al instante.

La chica hizo señas de que no le escuchaba por la música y continúo bailando más cerca de él acariciando su pecho. Draco se cansó del jueguecito de la chica, la agarró del brazo y la llevó fuera de la pista para empujarla contra la pared poniendo ambos brazos a sus costados sin dejarle escapatoria.

La pelirroja creyó en ese momento que lo había conseguido y ahora se lanzaría sobre ella, pero no fue así.

-he dicho que ¿dónde está Hermione? – susurró entre dientes furioso.

-quien sabe – dijo la chica maliciosamente – tu prima estará restregándose con algún borracho por ahí.

Draco la cogió del cuello y la apretó mientras ella intentaba soltarse.

-Hermione es mi novia, si vuelves a hablar asi de ella haré que te arrepientas sucia muggle, y ahora, dime donde está.

Mientras… En la parte de atrás del local…

-¿crees que esa es forma de vestirse para una fiesta? ¿Es que no tienes calor? – dijo uno de sus amigos acercándose a ella.

Hermione retrocedió.

-si, por que no te quitas algo.

-si, enséñanos algo nena – dijo otro mientras todos se iban acercando peligrosamente.

Hermione siguió retrocediendo mientras instintivamente buscaba su varita, pero ni rastro, que iba a pasarle ¿debería gritar?

Los chicos se encontraban ya a unos pasos de ella y cuando uno poso su mano en la cintura de la chica esta le soltó una bofetada.

-no vuelvas a tocarme.

El chico la cogió de las muñecas con una sola mano y las colocó arriba de su cabeza, ella forcejeo, pero otro de los chicos le tapo la boca y la sujeto con más fuerza.

-¡soltadla ahora mismo!

Hermione suspiró aliviada, su ángel, su salvador estaba ahí. No podía ver nada pero era su voz.

-¿quién nos lo pide? ¿Tu?

-os lo pide alguien que hará que os arrepintáis si no lo hacéis – dijo acercándose más a ellos.

El chico que le sujetaba por las muñecas la soltó y la castaña cayó al suelo.

-¿quién te crees que eres niño de papa?, vamos a hacer lo que queramos con ella y tu no nos lo vas a impedir.

Draco no soportó que siquiera pensaran en tocar a su Hermione y cerró el puño estampándolo en la cara del chico. En ese momento todo pasó muy rápido y los cinco chicos que se encontraban con el otro se abalanzaron sobre el rubio.

-Draco!! – gritó Hermione con pánico cuando ni siquiera podía verle al tener a los otros encima.

No sabía qué hacer, si salir a pedir ayuda o intentar sacárselos de encima, pero simplemente sus piernas no le respondían.

Milagrosamente Draco salió de entre todos ellos y la llamó.

La castaña salió en el instante de su ensimismamiento y corrió hacia él, quien la cogió de la mano y corrió hacia la puerta que había dejado abierta.

Entraron en la abarrotada fiesta y se perdieron entre la gente.

-salgamos de aquí – dijo Draco escupiendo sangre que le caía de la boca por la barbilla.

Hermione asintió, pero se soltó de su mano y se dirigió hacia los sillones donde se encontraba una traicionera pelirroja. Esta se levantó al verla y Hermione le soltó una bofetada al llegar a ella. Después se dirigió a su amiga.

-será mejor que salgas de aquí y no te vuelvas a juntar con este tipo de gente.

Volvió junto a su novio, el cual le sonreía y ambos salieron de allí.


	20. la familia de Hermione

-oye, eso fue un buen golpe – le felicitó el chico.

-bueno, aprendí contigo ¿recuerdas?

Draco recordó su tercer curso y el puñetazo que le arreó la castaña.

-creo que el mío fue con más odio…

-¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esto? – pensó Hermione en voz alta.

Draco sabía que se refería a su relación y no contesto, porque no sabía la respuesta.

Mientras esperaban al taxi que Hermione había llamado desde el móvil, esta saco un pañuelo de tela y lo mojó en una fuente cercana. Se acercó a Draco y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre ya casi seca.

-te has roto el labio… Gracias.

-ellos salieron peor parados – dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos – si hubiera tenido mi varita habría matado a esos asquerosos muggles, apestan…

-creí que ya no pensabas de esa forma. – dijo Hermione dejando de limpiarle.

-pienso que tu eres superior a ellos, eres una bruja como yo, los muggles siempre serán inferiores a nosotros.

Hermione dio un paso atrás enojándose.

-¿estás diciendo que mis padres son inferiores a ti y a mí? – Draco no contestó, pues así lo pensaba – muy bien Draco Malfoy

El taxi llegó y los chicos no se hablaron en todo el trayecto, cuando llegaron a la casa Draco pagó al taxista mientras Hermione se lanzaba a la puerta. Cuando el rubio llegó a la parte superior de la casa la puerta de la castaña ya estaba cerrada, indicándole que no le molestara.

Draco entró en su cuarto y cerró su puerta también. Así era como él pensaba, ya había cambiado bastante por ella y no iba a ceder más, ella también tendría que adaptarse, bastantes esfuerzos estaba haciendo ya.

El día siguiente amaneció más blanco que los demás.

Draco se levantó pronto, se vistió y bajó a la cocina. La castaña todavía no había bajado, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para volver a subir a su cuarto, la señora Granger ya le había visto.

-buenos días cariño – dijo secándose las manos con un trapo – y feliz navidad – añadió con una sonrisa.

-feliz navidad.

-Hermione todavía duerme, ¿que quieres desayunar?

En ese momento apareció el padre de la chica por la puerta de la cocina.

-no importa, cualquier cosa – le contestó el rubio.

-¡feliz navidad a todos!! – dijo el hombre de buen humor.

-cariño hay que quitar la nieve de la entrada, ha nevado bastante esta noche – le dijo la mujer a su marido – pronto empezaran a venir las visitas.

El padre de Hermione puso mala cara, no el apetecía.

-seguro que el muchacho me ayuda – dijo palmeándole la espalda a Draco

-no le hagas caso Draco, no tienes porque

-claro, no me importa ayudar – dijo el chico sin ningún esfuerzo, estaba manteniendo una conversación con los padres de Hermione y en ningún momento había recordado lo que eran. Solo dos personas.

Como iba a odiar a esas personas que habían creado con su amor algo tan perfecto como lo que era Hermione.

Está bien, admitía también a los padres de Hermione, pero no más muggles.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. No quería levantarse, no para ver la mirada superior de ese rubio que ahora era su novio. Le había dolido mucho lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

_Ayer fue un dia horrible _pensó Hermione recordando todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se destapó y notó el frio de la mañana, hacía mucho. Se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y lo encontró todo completamente blanco, era una imagen preciosa, le encantaba la nieve. También observó algo curioso, Draco y su padre con palas quitando la nieve de la entrada.

-será cínico…

La chica cogió su batín y se lo colocó, no se iba a cambiar todavía. Bajó a la cocina y felicitó la navidad a su madre con un beso. Tomó un vaso de zumo rápido y se dirigió a la puerta.

La luz de la nieve la reflejó en los ojos y respiró el frio, era una sensación maravillosa.

-feliz navidad chicos.

Ambos se giraron hacia ella.

A Draco le pareció encantadora la castaña, con su batín rosa, sus zapatillas de andar por casa moradas, el pelo enmarañado y la nariz roja. El rubio pensó que quería ser él el primero en verla recién levantada el resto de sus días.

Hermione enrojeció al notar la mirada intensa del rubio sobre ella y por unos instantes olvidó que estaba enfadada con él. Esa mirada tenía poder sobre ella.

-feliz navidad cariño – dijo su padre acercándose a ella y dándole un beso.

Draco se acercó más lentamente, con cautela y también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-feliz navidad.

Los tres entraron a la casa, ya se podía pasar por el sendero hasta la puerta.

-mama y yo nos vamos a por el abuelo Charley y la abuela Nicoleta, la abuela se ha empeñado en ayudar a mama.

-¿no viene el abuelo Roger?

-sí, le recogerán los tíos cuando vengan.

Draco se mareo un momento, ¿cuánta gente iba a ir a esa casa?

-muy bien.

El padre y la madre de Hermione se pusieron los abrigos.

-Hermione – le dijo la señora Granger – ¿te importaría acabar de limpiar el baño de abajo?

-claro que no.

-volvemos en media hora chicos.

Una vez desaparecieron por la puerta, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el armario de debajo del fregadero y cogió algunos productos de limpieza para dirigirse al baño.

El rubio la siguió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño. Observó como lo chica se recogía el pelo en un moño desordenado y se colocaba los guantes de goma.

-¿quieres algo? – le dijo la chica de malas maneras

-¡oye no me hables así! – se enfadó el chico, el estaba intentando hacer las paces, pero le costaba reconocer que se había equivocado.

Hermione le ignoró y se agachó para limpiar la ducha.

-está bien, solo quería hacer las paces… - Hermione no se giró y el rubio se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano – he estado a solas con tus padres toda la mañana y en ningún momento he conseguido sentirme superior a ellos, pero ¿que querías que dijera sobre los muggles!? Unos acababan de atacarte.

Hermione se levantó del suelo y se giró hacía él, le habló calmadamente.

-tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico encontraremos personas repugnantes, gusanos sin escrúpulos que solo buscarán herir a los demás, y créeme que el mundo mágico es mucho más peligroso.

-lo sé.

-la próxima vez llevaré mi varita… - dijo Hermione algo ida recordando lo que le podría haber pasado.

-los magos tenemos la magia en nuestro interior, la varita solo nos ayuda a sacarla, pero no es necesaria, es difícil pero puede hacerse magia sin varita. – el rubio se acercó más a ella – a veces, cuando nos enfadamos o sentimos emociones muy fuertes salen de nosotros, por eso cuando somos niños nos pasan cosas raras, y por eso yo pude anoche contra 5 chicos… utilicé la magia. No me creía capaz pero…

-¿enserio? – Preguntó hermione asombrada – bueno… - dijo la chica acortando la distancia entre ellos – gracias por salvarme.

-siempre estaré ahí para salvarte.

Se besaron en silencio. Hermione se sentía feliz cada vez que notaba el hielo de los labios de Draco sobre los de ella y este necesitaba a cada momento el calor de estos para aplacar ese hielo.

Hermione le sonrío y volvió con la ducha.

-no sé por qué yo no fui capaz de sacar mi magia, estaba en peligro…

-bueno, está claro que yo soy mejor que tu – rió el rubio.

Hermione sonrió haciéndose la ofendida, pero en el fondo lo estaba, quizá ella no lo había conseguido porque su sangre no era pura, en cambio la de Draco era de las más puras del mundo mágico. _Si sigue con esto, el será el primero en mancillar la pureza de la sangre de su familia _pensó Hermione.

Draco intentó ayudar a la castaña, el no estaba acostumbrado a limpiar nada, absolutamente nada y lo demostró, ya que no hizo otra cosa que estorbar a la chica hasta que esta le mando a ver la tele.

Poco después la vio subir las escaleras.

-voy a vestirme antes de que lleguen los abuelos, ya verás te encantarán.

Cinco minutos después llegó al salón con unos vaqueros y un suéter algo grande para ella. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Nicoleta y Charley son los padres de mi padre – le explicó Hermione al rubio – son muy amables, ya lo verás. Pero nada como mi abuelo Roger, el siempre dice que conoce mi secreto, claro que nadie de mi familia sabe que soy bruja, pero a veces pienso que él lo sabe, dice que la abuela era especial, como yo, bueno ella murió hace mucho.

Draco se preguntó si después de todo Hermione tenía algo de sangre mágica en su familia, quizás no había sido la primera.

La castaña siguió parloteando sobre su familia, hablaba muy deprisa, siempre lo hacía y eso hacia a la gente que se mantuviera atenta a lo que ella decía aunque no quisiera hacerlo, solo para seguir su ritmo.

Pronto llegaron los padres de Hermione y los abuelos de esta.

-¿dónde está mi pequeña Hermione?! – escuchó la castaña a su abuelo mientras se levantaba del sofá – ¿dónde?

-aquí estoy abuelo – dijo la chica apareciendo y abrazando a su abuelo – ¡abuela! – dijo también con alegría abrazando a esta. A partir de ese momento todo fueron halagos sobre lo que había crecido y lo guapa que estaba, en lo que Draco estuvo de acuerdo.

Enseguida la castaña hizo notar la presencia del Slytherin.

-abuelos, este es Draco Malfoy, un compañero del colegio.

-oh si – dijo la Nicoleta acercándose al rubio y dándole un abrazo – ya nos ha hablado tu padre de tu novio.

-no es mi novio, es mi… bueno olvídalo – dijo Hermione dándose por vencida.

Draco no supo qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos de desconocidos, es más, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos y no supo reaccionar, así que sus brazos se quedaron pegados a su cuerpo hasta que la abuela de Hermione se separó de él.

-muchacho – le tendió la mano Charley con el semblante serio. Draco se la dio y notó que le apretaba más fuerte de lo debido y vio un atisbo de advertencia y amenaza en sus ojos, seguramente no era de su agrado para su nietecita.

-señor – le contestó aun así el rubio altivamente. Esto relajó un poco la mirada del Hombre.

El chico tenía agallas.

Comieron con los abuelos de Hermione e inmediatamente después la madre y la abuela de la chica se pusieron a preparar la cena.

Los chicos se marcharon a cambiarse y arreglarse ya que pronto comenzaría a llegar el resto de la familia.

La castaña solo tenía un vestido para la ocasión, siempre usaba el mismo y se trataba del que había llevado al baile del torneo de los tres magos en cuarto curso. Ya estaba algo gastado y su familia ya lo conocía pero, que importaba.

-Hermione – la llamó el rubio mientras subían las escaleras. Ella paró y le miró – tengo un regalo para ti. Acompáñame. – el chico la agarró de la mano y la comenzó a guiar hacia su habitación.

-espera Draco, los regalos nos los daremos esta noche.

-este no es un regalo de navidad, solo es algo que me apetecía darte.

Ella no supo que decir y se dejó llevar hasta la habitación. Draco abrió el armario y tendió el precioso vestido sobre la cama mientras la chica se llevaba las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de impresión.

-Draco, es un vestido precioso, debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

El chico sonrió satisfecho.

-dinero es lo único que tengo.

Hermione le miró con tristeza por su comentario, no quería que se sintiera así.

-no puedo aceptarlo.

-claro que puedes y lo harás. Ve a ponértelo ahora mismo.

La chica no se marchó, sino que se acercó a él y le abrazó. Quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Que no solo tenía dinero, que también la tenía a ella. Draco había tenido una vida vacía, controlada solo por su padre. El era como un títere y las cuerdas ahora se habían roto. Ahora, con casi 18 años empezaba a vivir por cuenta propia, y ella quería ayudarle a hacerlo.

Draco lo sintió, sintió todo en su abrazo, sintió que ella estaba con él y que por fin era él el que actuaba, nadie más.

Se separó un poco y la besó, le besó con fuerza y pasión, necesitaba sentirla, a toda ella. No sentiría que verdaderamente le pertenecía hasta que no la hiciera suya completamente.

Hermione respiró demasiado fuerte a causa de la repentina pasión que le invadía. Se asustó de su propio gemido poniéndose completamente roja y se separó del chico cuando notó la mano de este demasiado cerca del fin de su espalda.

-voy… a probarme el vestido, muchas gracias Draco.

La chica salió a toda prisa y Draco se sentó en la cama pensando en que había salido mal, quizá había ido muy deprisa y la chica se había asustado.

Entró al baño a darse una ducha. Quizá fría.

Hermione entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta abrazando el vestido. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se había sentido así? Esa necesidad de querer más… de querer todo de Draco.

Dejó el vestido en la cama y fue a lavarse la cara.

Cuando escuchó el agua de la cucha de la habitación contigua, bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-mama, abuela, tenéis que venir a ver esto.

La castaña nunca, jamás había tenido un vestido tan bonito entre sus manos.

-cariño es precioso – se sorprendió su madre mientras su abuela se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Acaba de regalármelo Draco para que me lo ponga esta noche.

-oh cielos, ese chico debe de ser de una familia muy rica – intuyó su abuela.

Hermione no contestó y después de que las tres observaran el vestido desde todos los ángulos posibles dejaron a Hermione asolas para que se arreglara.

Sabía que iba a tardar bastante en arreglarse, pretendía plancharse el pelo y eso le costaba mucho, por eso no lo hacía casi nunca, solo en alguna ocasión especial. Cuando salió de la ducha, se secó el pelo un poco con el secador y comenzó con la lucha contra su cabello indomable. 40 minutos después lo había conseguido, su pelo estaba completamente liso.

Cogió su bolsita de pinturas, en la que apenas había unas sombras de ojos, unos coloretes y un lápiz labial rosa. No le gustaba ponerse base, le gustaba el color de su piel natural, así que se aplico un poco de colorete, un poquito cuanto apenas, una sombra morado pálido que se parecía a la del vestido, muy poco también y solo sobre el parpado. Se pinto una raya negra sobre el parpado superior y se puso un poco de su brillo rosa.

-vamos allá – dijo mirando el vestido.

Se lo colocó y le quedaba como un guante, se veía muy bonita.

Fue de nuevo al espejo y le gustó el resultado. Cogió un ganchito y se sujeto el pelo de uno de los costados para que no se le fuera a la cara, el otro dejó que lo hiciera.

Salió nerviosa de su habitación y llamó a la de Draco, el cual seguramente hacía rato que estaba listo.

El chicó abrió y se quedó con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, nunca había visto así a la chica.

El se había puesto unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa con una corbata a juego y además haciendo juego con el vestido de la chica, seguramente era intencionado.

-estas… estas… hermosa – la cogió de una mano y la chica giró – eres espectacular.

-muchas gracias – dijo algo colorada.

El chico le tendió el brazo y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras.

-hija… - dijo su padre al verla sin poder decir más.

Al oírlo madre y abuela acudieron corriendo al pie de las escaleras.

-oh Hermione estas preciosa. – comento Nicoleta.

-Draco – dijo la señora Granger haciendo bajar al chico de las escaleras para abrazarle – ha sido todo un detalle, muchas gracias.

Draco se sintió algo incomodo, pero susurró:

-no tiene importancia.

Mientras la castaña se acercaba a la cocina a ver si podía ayudar en algo Draco se sentó con el abuelo de Hermione en el salón mientras el padre de esta se marchaba al reproductor de CDs a poner villancicos.

-no creas que vas a comprar a mi nieta con cosas bonitas. – dijo serio Charley – ella es más inteligente que eso.

Draco miró al hombre, no esperaba que le hablara tan directamente, aunque sabía que no había sido de su agrado.

-sé muy bien lo inteligente que es Hermione y nunca me plantearía siquiera intentar comprarla, solo quiero que ella tenga lo mejor y le aseguró que lo tendrá le guste a usted o no – dijo el chico con rabia.

Quien se creía ese muggle para hablarle así.

Llegó Hermione, a la cual habían echado de la cocina para que no se manchara. En cuanto el rubio la vio se levantó y acudió a ella.

-¿me acompañas fuera? Necesito algo de aire.

El tiempo era frio, muy frio. Los chicos salieron a la nieve y Draco volvió a abrazar a Hermione una vez fuera del alcance de las miradas de todas esas personas.

-¿qué ocurre Draco?

-estoy un poco agobiado – dijo sin dejar de abrazarla – no estoy acostumbrado a tanta gente.

El chico se sentía extraño, como si algo malo fuera a pasar y por eso sentía la necesidad de aprovechar el tiempo con la castaña lo máximo posible. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pronto su padre le encontraría. Dentro de Hogwarts quizá estuviera a salvo algún tiempo pero ¿y cuando saliera?

Hermione le besó con cariño, sus labios estaban más fríos de lo normal.

-siento todo esto, sé que no estás acostumbrado a tanto follón.

Unos diez minutos después volvieron a entrar al calor del hogar, directos hacia la chimenea encendida.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar los invitados.

Los primeros fueron los tíos de Hermione junto con su abuelo y su primito Diego, de 4 años.

Draco corría a tender la mano cada vez que le presentaban a alguien para evitar más abrazos.

Al contrario que Charly, Roger, el otro abuelo de Hermione le recibió con una gran sonrisa, en un rato durante la noche en la que se encontrarían a solas, el hombre solo le pediría que cuidara de Hermione y que sabía que lograría seguir adelante, que se arreglaría todo. Era un hombre muy misterioso, parecía saber muchas cosas.

Los siguientes en llegar fue un primo de Hermione que llegó con su prometida, también parecieron agradables.

El último en llegar fue el Hermano del padre de Hermione, el era lo que se podría llamar la oveja negra de la familia, por lo que pudo observar Draco.

La cena transcurrió lo más normal posible en una familia tan diferentes entre sí. Con risas, alguna voz más elevada de vez en cuando, miradas de ánimo, caricias bajo la mesa, caras rojas y algún que otro llanto por parte del primito de Hermione.

Una cena de navidad.


	21. luz y oscuridad

Los padres de Hermione despidieron a los últimos invitados.

-chicos nos vamos a dormir, es tarde no tardéis en acostaros.

Ambos chicos, sentados en el salón, todavía sostenían los regalos que se habían hecho.

Cuando los padres de la chica desaparecieron Draco se dispuso a probar por fin su regalo. Se miró en el espejó que sostenía entre sus manos y dijo: Hermione Granger. La chica apareció en el espejo, justo igual que como la tenía delante.

-Draco, me tienes delante de ti. – se rió la chica.

-es genial Hermione, ahora podré verte en cualquier momento. – esa también era para él una prueba de que Hermione no tenía nada que ocultarle, ella era transparente.

Hermione jugueteaba entre sus dedos con su nueva pluma mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Él lo recordaba, recordaba cuando perdió su pluma y no pudo hacer nada por defenderla. Ahora había querido compensarla.

-iba a regalarte una vuela pluma pero pensé que no te gustaría, a ti te gusta escribir.

-acertaste – dijo la chica dirigiendo su sonrisa ahora a él, había pasado un día muy feliz con él y no quería que acabara, pero un bostezo la delató.

-vamos a dormir pequeña. – Draco la cogió de la mano y la llevo escaleras arriba.

A Hermione le agradó el apelativo cariñoso que había utilizado con ella, nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora y le había encantado.

Ya en la puerta de la habitación de Draco este la puso frente a él.

-Hermione – dijo el chico acariciándole el pelo ahora lacio – hoy me he sentido… no sé, me ha sentido útil, capaz de hacer feliz a alguien.

-de hacerme feliz a mí.

-y quiero hacerlo el resto de mi vida, quiero que olvides todo nuestro pasado, aquel Draco Malfoy ya murió, este estará siempre contigo.

Draco le acarició la mejilla y la chica se sintió desfallecer, cogió al rubio de la cintura y se apoyó en su pecho.

-¿puedo pasar? Solo un rato, quiero estar contigo – le pregunto la castaña desde su pecho.

-claro que puedes.

El rubio la cogió de la mano, la guió al interior, cerró la puerta y se sentaron en la cama.

Hermione se sentó de espaldas a él y se apartó hacia un lado su pelo castaño y lacio.

Draco se quedó de piedra. ¿Quería lo que él pensaba?

La chica giró un poco la cabeza y le sonrió. Él alargó la mano y bajo la cremallera de su vestido lentamente para después dejarlo caer hasta la cintura de la chica. Se preguntó si la piel de su espalda sería tan suave como la de sus labios.

El rubio posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica y esta se estremeció ante su contacto. Cerró los ojos cuando el chico comenzó a besar su cuello. Presionó un poco sus hombros hacia un lado para que la chica le mirara de cara. Antes de besarla de nuevo observó su sujetador del mismo tono morado que el vestido. La beso con mucho cariño, en ningún momento de la noche lo haría como la noche anterior, pero Hermione sentiría la misma pasión e incluso más que cuando lo hizo aquella vez. Esa noche en la que la castaña entregó todo a Draco Malfoy fue la mejor de su vida, al menos de la primera de ellas, ya que ese contacto no volvería a sentirlo en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Tendría que pasar una vida, literalmente, para que los chicos volvieran a estar juntos en una situación así.

Hermione siempre pensaría que al menos se había entregado a quien amaba y eso no lo cambiaria nunca.

Pero volvamos al presente.

Hermione despertó muy de madrugada con el brazo de un rubio rodeando su cintura. Con cuidado lo movió y salió de la cama recogiendo rápidamente su vestido para lanzarse a su habitación y que sus padres no la pillaran en una situación tan comprometedora.

Una vez allí encontró montones de paquetes y cartas de sus amigos.

Ella ya les había enviado sus regalos. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a abrir paquetes y cartas, pero una de las cartas en particular le llamó la atención. Era la de Ginny:

"_querida Hermione._

_Es una pena que este año no hayas podido pasar las navidades con nosotros, espero que sea lo que sea lo que tuvieras, se haya solucionado._

_Primero que nada: ¡feliz navidad! De parte de toda la familia Weasley, todos te han echado en falta._

_Espero que te guste mi regalo, el tuyo ha sido perfecto, ¡muchas gracias!_

_Supongo que no te habrás enterado, pero en el mundo mágico no se habla de otra cosa, ¡Draco Malfoy ha desaparecido! Lo están buscando por todas partes y se rumorea que Lucius está furioso. En los periódicos dicen que debe haber sido raptado. Todo esto es un escándalo!!_

_Bueno nos vemos en unos días en Hogwarts. Muchos besos._

_Ginny"_

La castaña dejó caer la carta. Draco y ella se habían metido en un buen lio. Cuando Lucius Malfoy se enterara de todo, iban a pasarlo muy mal.

La chica abrió el armario y se puso lo primero que encontró para ir de nuevo a la habitación del rubio a despertarlo.

-Draco! Despierta Draco! – el rubio se hizo el remolón y se dio la vuelta.

-todavía es temprano Hermione.

-¡es urgente! Ha pasado algo, tenemos problemas Draco.

Por fin, ante las palabras urgente y problemas Draco se incorporó en la cama.

-¿que ocurre?

-tu padre ha denunciado tu desaparición ¡todo el mundo mágico esta buscándote! Vamos a tener muchos problemas, sobre todo cuando se enteren de que has estado conmigo. ¡Tu padre va a matarte!

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara, era cierto, su padre iba a matarle y no en el sentido figurado de la palabra, iba a matarle de verdad. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Ahora Hermione también pagaría su estupidez.

-tenemos que irnos al colegio. – dijo el chico levantándose a toda prisa y haciendo su maleta.

-pero no volvemos al colegio hasta dentro de dos días.

-tenemos que irnos ya, mi padre me estará esperando el día de regreso, volveremos antes y le contaremos todo a Dumbledore, tiene que ayudarnos.

Hermione se quedó quieta con la vista perdida. Se habían metido con un mortífago, uno de los peores y Merlín sabia lo que era capaz de hacerles. Al ver que la chica no reaccionaba Draco se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros.

-Hermione, si mi padre me encuentra me matará por desobedecerle, o peor, me obligará a convertirme en mortífago – Draco se imaginó a sí mismo con un sobretodo negro y lanzando la maldición imperdonable a Hermione bajo un imperio. – ve a recoger tus cosas. Por favor.

La castaña por fin reaccionó y se marchó a su habitación. Comenzó a recogerlo todo y cuando acabó fue a la habitación de sus padres. Antes de abrir la puerta respiró un par de veces para parecer serena antes de mentirles a sus padres.

-mama! Papa! – los padres de Hermione estaban durmiendo, ella los agitó hasta que le escucharon – Draco y yo tenemos que coger el expreso de vuelta a Howarts, nos han enviado una carta a los prefectos y a los premios anuales que debemos ir urgentemente.

-¿qué ocurre?

-no lo sé, os escribiré cuando lleguemos. Seguid durmiendo. – la castaña dio un beso a cada uno y salió de la habitación.

Draco ya la esperaba en el pasillo con su equipaje.

-¿lista?

-vámonos – ella pasó por su habitación, cogió sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha.

Se pusieron las chaquetas y se ajustaron las bufandas de modo que les taparan la cara. De todas formas era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera por la calle, aun así toda precaución era poca.

Consiguieron llegar a la estación King cross sin llamar la atención y a los pocos minutos ya habían atravesado el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Una vez en el expreso y en un compartimento vacio:

-Draco, que vamos a hacer, tarde o temprano tu padre comprobará si has vuelto al colegio y te encontrara.

-pediremos a Dumbledore que me cubra, el no querrá que me convierta en mortífago, tiene que ayudarme. Le pediremos que le diga a mi padre que no he vuelto al colegio y el pensará que sigo desaparecido.

Hermione se abrazó a Draco, sentada a su lado y se apoyó en su pecho.

-cuando salgamos de aquí nos iremos, muy lejos, y Draco Malfoy desaparecerá para siempre, nadie nos encontrará. Tu padre tendrá que darse por vencido.

Draco no contestó. No estaba tan seguro de que su padre fuera a darse por vencido. Había prometido a Voldemort que su hijo sería uno de los suyos y no le gustaba que incumplieran sus promesas, Lucius Malfoy no pararía hasta entregar a su hijo a Voldemort.

El rubio notó el peso dormido de Hermione en su pecho y la abrazó más fuerte. Como hace unos días sentía que su tiempo con ella se acababa, y eso hacía que algo ardiera dentro de su pecho.

Cuando el expreso llegó a su destino el chico despertó con cuidado a Hermione y juntos bajaron a la fría nieve.

-Hermione, ¿puedo besarte? – le preguntó una vez abajo.

Hermione le notó extraño, y en cierto modo ella también se sentía así, su aventura podía acabarse en cualquier momento y ambos tenían miedo. La chica no le contestó. En vez de eso se acercó a su boca y le besó ella.

Fue el beso con mas sentimientos que nunca habían dado o recibido, en él se decían muchas cosas y a la vez se despedían, porque si, ese beso sería el último.

Después de lo que para ellos fue una eternidad en la que habrían vivido para siempre tuvieron que ponerse en marcha.

Solo les quedaba un trecho hasta el castillo y allí estarían a salvo.

A tan solo tres metros de la puerta del castillo escucharon la voz que ambos, aunque inconscientemente, habían estado esperando todo el trayecto.

-Draco!

El rubio apretó la mano de Hermione antes de soltarla y girarse hacia su padre.

-padre. – dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz.

-no puede ser hijo, ¡NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE TE HAS ESCAPADO CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA! – gritó el hombre fuera de sí.

-¡HERMIONE TIENE LA SANGRE MAS LIMPIA Y PURA QUE TU, PADRE! – gritó también Draco, ya no le importaba nada, pero iba a luchar por ella.

Lucius avanzó a zancadas hacia ellos, pero rápidamente Draco sacó su varita y le apuntó, haciendo que parara en seco.

-no iras a hechizar a tu propio padre.

-te mataré si hace falta. – hermione al oír esto se tapó la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra apretaba su varita fuertemente en su bolsillo. – no me iré contigo y mucho menos me uniré a las filas de Voldemort, eso que te quede claro.

-muy bien – dijo tranquilamente Lucius Malfoy sacando su varita – entonces ya no me sirves para nada.

Hermione sabía lo que eso significaba y sacó también su varita apuntando hacia el padre de Draco.

-Hermione vete, entra en el castillo – le dijo Draco.

-no.

-hermione por favor…

-no!!

Lucius rió – vaya, no puedes controlar ni a tu propia putita. Has caído muy bajo hijo. Cuantos años he perdido contigo… Tu madre se va a llevar un disgusto. Es tu última oportunidad.

-jamás!

-adiós "hijo"

Lo que pasó a continuación sucedió demasiado deprisa. Lucius lanzó a Draco un Avada kadavra al tiempo que Hermione mandaba también al rubio un protego. Al chico lo único que le dio tiempo a decir fue expelliarmus después de gritarle a Hermione que corriera.

Cuando el Avada Kadavra y el protego impactaron en el cuerpo del chico a la vez, Draco sintió algo muy extraño como si su cuerpo se desvaneciera y dejara de existir.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos después de que la luz de los hechizos juntos dejara de cegarla no encontró a Draco por ningún lado, simplemente había desaparecido. Vio a Lucius que también parecía sorprendido ante la situación, el esperaba ver el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, pero allí no había nada.

El hombre comenzó a buscar su varita que había saltado por los aires por el último hechizo de su hijo y Hermione recordó las últimas palabras de Draco:

-¡corre Hermione, por favor corre!

Como si lo estuviera escuchando en ese mismo instante Hermione dejó caer su equipaje y corrió hacia el castillo todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron. Sentía el frio cortar su piel y sus pulmones ahogarse, pero en ningún momento dejó de correr hasta que llegó al despacho de Dumbledore.

-cor…cor…coraz… - sus lagrimas empezaban a resbalar de sus ojos y ni siquiera era capaz de decir correctamente la contraseña.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a aporrear la gárgola que cubría la puerta del despacho del director hasta que el anciano apareció por ella.

-señorita Granger – la voz del director sonaba preocupada. Hermione estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad y se ahogaba con su respiración y sus lágrimas, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Draco había desaparecido, no estaba.

El anciano la cogió entre sus brazos y la subió al despacho, la sentó en su butaca y dijo:

-anapneo – apuntando con su varita a la garganta de la chica.

Hermione notó que volvía a respirar con normalidad. Ya no se ahogaba aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

-señor – sollozó la castaña – tiene que ayudarme, es Draco.

-señorita Granger tiene que tranquilizarse y contarme lo que ha ocurrido.

-es Draco – Hemione se secó los ojos e intentó dejar de llorar -ha desaparecido…

La chica le relató todo lo que había ocurrido hacia apenas unos minutos y como ambos hechizos, una maldición imperdonable y un hechizo protector habían impactado en el chico. Después, ya no estaba.

-muy bien, ahora la acompañare a su cuarto y va a tranquilizarse, averiguaré que es lo que le ha pasado al señor Malfoy, vamos.

El director llevó a la chica a su torre de premio anual y le dijo que tendría noticias suyas en cuanto averiguara algo.

Hermione asintió y subió a su habitación, donde pasaría la noche llorando sabiendo que Draco, su Draco, había desaparecido, que no volvería a verlo.


	22. el ultimo pensamiento

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación despertaron a Hermione. Al principio no sabía dónde se encontraba, notaba que le dolían los ojos y que casi no podía abrirlos, su sabana, a la altura de la cara estaba mojada y llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Pronto recordó

Draco ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a insistir y Hermione se acercó a abrir la puerta.

Albus Dumbledore apareció en el umbral.

-¿sabe algo profesor? ¿Va a hacer regresar a Draco?

-me temo, señorita Granger que no puedo hacer nada, el seños Malfoy no volverá, no por el momento. Pero antes me gustaría que habláramos.

Hermione notó como las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos, pero intentó retenerlas.

En anciano se sentó en la cama de la muchacha y esta hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Hermione, cuando viste que Lucius iba a matar a Draco, cuando le lanzaste el hechizo para protegerle ¿en que estabas pensando?

Hermione se quedó pensativa, no entendía que tenía que ver lo que ella pensaba, pero confiaba ciegamente en su director.

-pensaba en mi vida sin Draco, si moría tendría que vivir toda la vida sin él y no podía soportar eso.

-ya veo… - el anciano pensó durante unos instantes – verás Hermione, creo que la muerte te ha concedido una oportunidad, es como si tu hubieras dado algo por la vida de Malfoy.

-no le entiendo profesor.

-tu ultimo pensamiento funcionó como una condición para que el señor Malfoy viviera, tu pensaste en tu vida sin él, por lo que Draco no volverá hasta que hayas pasado una vida sin él, es como un pacto con la muerte. El amor que pusiste en tu hechizo ha hecho esto. La muerte le devolverá la vida a Draco cuando tu vida sin él haya acabado. Ha utilizado, sin saberlo, una magia muy poderosa, señorita Granger. No todo el mundo es capaz de salvar así la vida de una persona.

-pero señor, entonces, no volveré a verle. Viviré mi vida sin él y cuando el regrese yo ya no estaré.

-es cierto que no estará. Pero usted tiene que ser inteligente. Una vez Malfoy vuelva a aparecer podemos hacerle regresar. Justo la misma situación tiene que darse, deberá recibir los mismos hechizos al mismo tiempo, y usted tiene que hacerle llegar esa información. Entonces el regresara al mismo instante en el que todo paso y será como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Será como si hubieras vivido dos vidas, solo que esta última no la recordaras, en verdad no la habrás vivido si todo sale bien.

Hermione pensó durante unos instantes. Era inteligente, pero era demasiada información.

-entonces, ¿yo debo seguir con mi vida y hacer llegar el mensaje a Draco de cómo regresar para así poder estar juntos de nuevo?

-así es. – hermione miró por la ventana, sentía que en poco tiempo se pondría a llorar de nuevo – yo la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda señorita, pero solo podré darle consejos, ya que como usted bien sabe cuando Draco regrese seguramente yo tampoco estaré aquí

-¿qué ocurrirá si no lo consigo?

-Draco Malfoy tendrá que vivir en el futuro y aceptar que usted ya no estará en el.

Albus la dejó sola, diciéndole que se mantendría en contacto con ella.

Hermione rompió a llorar nada mas la puerta de su habitación se cerró.

Cuando Draco volviera al mundo, ella ya habría muerto. Es más, tendría que morir para que el volviera.

Hermione penso que si era eso, ella acabaría con su vida en ese mismo instante y entonces él volvería, pero entonces recordó su pacto con la muerte, para que de verdad volviera, tenía que vivir una vida sin él, su muerte tendría que llegar de forma natural.

Ese día, **25 de diciembre**, día de navidad, Hermione Granger se dejó morir por dentro, pero su cuerpo tendría que esperar a morir mucho tiempo.

**1 de enero.**

Hermione había pasado la semana siguiente a la desaparición de Draco en su habitación, sin apenas salir de la cama, observando la pluma que el chico le había regalado un día antes de irse y releyendo cartas que le había mandado anteriormente.

No había bajado ningún día a comer y no había ido a clase, aunque su comida llegaba cada día puntual a su cuarto, seguramente por orden de Dumbledore. Desde el día en que volvieron, Harry, Ron, Ginny, e incluso luna y Conny habían llamado a su puerta hasta que sus nudillos enrojecieron, sin ninguna respuesta; había recibido cartas de Ginny diciéndole que sabía que estaba ahí, que la había escuchado llorar y que solo quería hablar con ella. Pero Hermione aun no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar con nadie, solo pensaba en cómo ser capaz de afrontar su vida sin él.

Ese dia, 1 de enero había decidido que tenía que volver a sus clases, de nada le iba a servir perder su ultimo año y tenía que hacer las cosas bien para que Draco pudiera regresar y pudiera ser feliz junto a él.

-¡Hermione! – Gritaron al unísono tanto Harry como Ron al verla entrar en la clase de transformaciones.

La griffindor les miró pero se sentó en un pupitre al final de la clase, cerca de la puerta. Así en cuanto el timbre sonaba salía corriendo y sus amigos no podían interceptarla. Pero eso le duró dos clases, en cuanto sus amigos comprendieron su juego no les fue difícil atraparla.

Ron cogió el brazo de la chica y la hizo voltear.

-Hermione espera, solo queremos hablar. – dijo Harry.

-que te ocurre Hermione, no sabemos nada de ti desde que volvimos de navidad.

-no pasa nada – dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para volver a escabullirse.

-¡de eso nada!! – dijo Harry levantando la voz.

Se colocaron delante de ella para cortarle el paso.

-¡¡Ahora mismo nos vas a contar que es lo que te ocurre, somos tus amigos y tenemos derecho a saber de ti!! – soltó Ron cogiéndola por los hombros.

Hermione no soportó los gritos después de una semana de silencio en su cuarto, sin ver ni oír a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma. Miró a sus amigos y solo pudo llorar de nuevo y dejarse caer.

-¡pero que está ocurriendo aquí! – gritó una pequeña pelirroja apareciendo por el pasillo – ¿cómo os atrevéis a tratarla así¡?

Ginny se agachó junto a la castaña y la rodeo con un brazo apartándole en pelo, ahora húmedo por las lágrimas de la cara.

-ginny hace días que no sabemos nada de ella, tenemos derecho a…

-fuera de aquí ahora mismo los dos – gruñó la chica.

Harry la conocía y supo que lo mejor era obedecerle, pero su hermano no estaba dispuesto.

-quien eres tú para…

-fuera de aquí Ronald Weasley!!

Esta vez ambos se marcharon, solo se preocupaban por su amiga, pero no eran nada delicados, no podían solucionar las cosas gritando.

-vamos a tu cuarto Hermione.

Una vez en la torre de los premios anuales Hermione se dejo caer en uno de los sofás de la sala común delante del fuego, aprovechando que Dim se encontraba en clase.

-hermione no puedo verte así. – dijo la pequeña de los Weasley sentándose frente a ella en el suelo.

-Ginny, ve a clase o te pondrán una falta. – dijo la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos todavía.

-no iré a ningún lado. ¿Quién estaba ahí cuando yo sufría por culpa de Harry? Eras tu Hermione, y yo no me iré ahora que tú me necesitas. Puedes contarme lo que sea, nada va a salir de mi.

Hermione miro a su amiga y no puso aguantarlo más, se tiró al suelo junto a ella y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-se ha ido ginny, ya no está, ya no voy a tenerle más. – dijo entre lagrimas abrazándose a Ginny.

-de quien me estás hablando Hermione?

-Draco, Draco Malfoy…

Hermione se seco las lágrimas y se intentó tranquilizar para relatarle a su amiga la historia, desde los castigos, pasando por el beso en el cobertizo, hasta que se fueron juntos y les encontró el padre de él.

-ese hombre es horrible, sucio mortifago, juro que acabaremos con él y con todos los suyos.

-¡no! No podemos matar a Lucius, le necesitamos para que Draco vuelva. Nadie más le lanzará un avada kadavra sin ninguna razón aparente.

Ginny no sabía que decir, había sido muy extraño oír esa historia. ¿Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy? Increíble…

Hermione volvió a llorar con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

-mira Hermione, voy a decirte una cosa, yo siempre vi a Malfoy como un mortífago más, pero también he visto mas allá y te diré que Draco era la clase de personas que si tenía un propósito lo conseguía, era seguro, lo aparentaba aunque al parecer por dentro no tenía nada claro, pero su imagen siempre fue impecable, la de un príncipe. ¿Crees que querría verte así? él querría que salieras adelante y que lo hicieran manteniéndote firme ante todo. Debes ser fuerte y soportar lo que venga, por él…

Hermione miró a su amiga y se secó las lágrimas.

-tienes razón, por él saldré a delante, por él y por vosotros.


	23. la vida sin Draco

Hermione había decidido seguir adelante y pensar lo menos posible en él. Solo durante el día, solo cuando se veía rodeada de gente. Cuando llegaba la noche permitía que su imaginación volara a momentos pasados y ansiara los futuros.

Para los demás volvía a ser la misma Hermione Granger, solo dos personas sabían que ella nunca volvería a ser la misma, no en esta vida. Albus Dumbledore y Ginny weasley.

"_querido Draco._

_Por fin, esto se ha acabado. Hogwarts se ha acabado y es hora de salir ahí fuera._

_Te he visto, mientras el director me felicitaba, mientras todos aplaudían a la mejor bruja del curso, ahí estabas tú, aplaudiendo y sonriéndome, en tu sitio de siempre, en tu mesa de Slytherin._

_Habría sido mucho más fácil afrontar lo que me espera fuera junto a ti. Sé que algún día podré hacerlo, saldremos juntos de Hogwarts y empezaremos una vida en común, pero ahora solo puedo verte desaparecer de tu sitio mientras bajo las escaleras y ocupo mi lugar en la mesa Griffindor."_

Hermione había decidido relatar a Draco lo que le iba ocurriendo, así un día, cuando él regresara, podría saber que había sido de ella y que siempre había pensado en él.

Escribía las cartas con la pluma que él le había regalado y solo la utilizaba para eso. La besaba antes y después de escribir cada carta. Después las iba poniendo ordenadamente en una cajita, por fechas, para que un día esa cajita pasara a manos de Draco.

**12 de abril. Dos años después de Hogwarts**

Hermione tocó entusiasmada la puerta de la madriguera. Ron Weasley abrió la puerta.

-¡lo conseguí! – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo – me han dado el trabajo.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías – dijo Ron levantándola y dándole una vuelta.

Su mejor amiga apareció por detrás.

-¿lo conseguiste Hermione?

La castaña asintió y la pelirroja la abrazó felicitándola. Hermione había conseguido, después de mucho esfuerzo, un puesto de medimaga en el hospital San mungo. Había estado mucho tiempo de ayudante, aprendiendo, y ahora por fin el puesto era suyo.

-¡ven! – dijo Ginny cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta. – quiero que seas la primera en saberlo.

-¿qué ocurre? – se interesó la castaña.

-es Harry, me ha pedido que me case con él – dijo la chica tirándose hacia atrás en la cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿que¡? Ginny! Te vas a casar! Pero… acabas de salir del colegio.

-bueno ya estoy ayudando a mi padre en el ministerio y Harry está en la escuela de aurores.

-no me lo puedo creer, ¡muchas felicidades!

Ginny se incorporó y se puso más seria.

-en el fondo se que Harry tiene miedo de que en cualquier momento pueda estallar la guerra y le pase algo, dice que quiere aprovechar todo el tiempo que tiene y que no quiere que me pierda nada, pero, que importa lo jóvenes que seamos. Lo que sentimos no va a cambiar por mucho tiempo que pase.

Hermione, como siempre que pensaba en Draco, aunque solo fuera un segundo, comenzó a notar como de sus ojos querían salir las lágrimas, pero las contuvo. Ella, un día, no en esta vida, pero si en la que viviría con él, se casaría tan pronto como el chico se lo propusiera. Aunque pasara sola toda su vida nunca cambiaria lo que sentía hacia él.

-¿cuándo será?

-en seis meses, en octubre, cuando Harry ya haya acabado la escuela y sea auror.

Hermione sonrió. Sus dos mejores amigos iban a ser muy felices. Aunque en los tiempos que corrían era raro ver a alguien feliz. Por el momento los mortifagos actuaban poco y rápido, así que no había forma de encontrar a ninguno ni saber que era lo que pretendían. No se sabía cuándo sería el ataque siguiente ni quién sería el desafortunado.

-Hermione, quizá no quieras hablar del tema pero me pregunto… ¿Cómo vas a hacerle llegar a Draco la información sobre como volver si tu… ya no estarás?

-Ginny, pensaba pedirte que tu lo hicieras, cuando yo muera tendrías que ir a las puertas de Hogwarts y esperar a que el apareciera, entonces se lo dirías todo.

Ginny sonrió pero bajó la mirada.

- tu sabes que haría eso por ti encantada, pero al igual que tu vas a morir, yo también podría hacerlo en la guerra, no me puedes confiar tu destino, tu verdadera vida, solo a mí.

Hermione se puso seria, en cierto modo tenía razón, si a Ginny le pasaba algo, a Draco no le llegaría nunca el mensaje sobre como volver y nunca podrían vivir juntos.

- ¿y qué voy a hacer?

-tengo una propuesta, aunque creo que no va a gustarte.

"_querido Draco._

_Tengo una noticia genial. Por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo me han dado el puesto de medimaga. Siento que ya soy adulta. Tengo un trabajo y pronto tendré una vida formada. Esos años en que mis únicas preocupaciones eran sacar las mejores notas se cambiaran por rutinas, preocupaciones, gastos que pagar, quizá una casa…_

_Hoy he visto a Ginny weasley, estaba entusiasmada. Harry, si, Harry Potter, le ha pedido que se case con él, en ese momento no he podido evitar imaginarme nuestra boda, tuya y mía. La de ellos se celebrará en octubre y yo seré dama de honor._

_También me ha propuesto algo. Me ha dicho que yo también debería casarme. Casarme y tener un hijo sería la mejor y puede que única forma de que te llegue la información que tengo que darte, ya que no puedo escribirla aquí porque si alguien lo descubriera todo se iría al traste._

_Te ruego que me perdones lo que voy a hacer, haga lo que haga, yo siempre te he amado y te amaré a ti. Nadie podrá sustituirte, pero es algo que tengo que hacer."_

Siguiendo la propuesta de Ginny, Hermione Granger ya en su casa, cerró el sobre con la carta de Draco, besó la pluma que le había regalado este y cogió otro pergamino. Cambió la pluma y comenzó a escribir una nueva carta.

"_querido Victor Krum…_

**19 de octubre de ese mismo año. 6 meses después.**

-Ginny estas preciosa! – dijo Hermione

-estoy muy nerviosa Hermione. ¿Has visto a Harry?

-sí, está recibiendo a los invitados junto con Ron, dejé a Victor con ellos. Harry también está nervioso, lo conozco y está muy nervioso. ¡Vais a uniros para siempre!

Ginny sonrió encantada.

-¿cómo va con Victor?

Hermione se puso algo más seria.

-me trata como a una princesa Ginny, y odio no poder corresponderle de la misma forma. Nunca podrá sustituirle sabes… lo único que puedo sentir por él es amistad. La mejor y más pura de las amistades.

-¿lo harás?

-sí, lo haré. Si él me lo pide, me casare.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron Luna y Conny, las otras dos damas junto a Hermione.

-guau Ginny estas preciosa!!

Hermione se retiró sin llamar la atención y fue abajo junto a los demás invitados. Aunque intentaba estar feliz, ya que era la boda de su amiga, solo podía imaginar la suya propia con alguien que, en esos momentos, ni siquiera existía más que en sus pensamientos. En esos dos años nadie había echado de menos a Draco Malfoy.

Harry y Ginny habían decidido casarse en la madriguera. Molly Weasley estaba orgullosa y no se separaba de Harry mientras organizaba todo a la espera de que empezara la ceremonia.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar Hermione fue a ocupar su lugar en un lado del altar con Luna y Conny.

Ginny y Harry irradiaban felicidad por cada uno de los poros de su piel y fue una ceremonia preciosa en la que los "sí, quiero" se daban por si solos, sin necesidad de palabras por parte de los novios.

Cuando Harry y Ginny se besaron, sellando así por fin su matrimonio, Hermione fue a buscar a Victor que también la besó. Ella se dejó hacer, como cada vez que él la besaba solo cerraba los ojos y pensaba en los fríos labios de Draco sobre los suyos.

Llegó la hora de lanzar el ramo y por la mejilla de Hemione cayó una lagrima al atrapar el bonito ramo de Ginny entre sus manos.

"_querido Draco._

_La ceremonia ha sido preciosa._

_Ginny y Harry se quieren de verdad, siempre se han querido y por fin son felices, ahora irán a vivir juntos y formaran una familia. Una familia que podría romperse si al fin, la guerra estalla._

_Por el momento todo son malas noticias sobre este tema._

_Lo cogí. No fue mi intención pero el ramo de Ginny fue directo a mis manos y no pude hacer más que sostenerlo. Después de eso Victor Krum me pidió en matrimonio._

_Ahí estabas tú, mirándome a mí, al igual que Victor lo hacía desde el suelo con un anillo que ya llevaba tiempo atrás. Era incapaz de mirarle a él, te miraba a ti mientras me comprometía a un hombre por el que no iba a sentir nunca nada más que amistad. Pero debía de hacerlo._

_He tenido que huir al cuarto de baño cuando has desaparecido con la mirada dolida pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Todo lo hago por ti, por nosotros._

_Puede que me este volviendo loca cada vez que te veo aparecer cerca de mí, como un fantasma, pero no me importa, me reconforta verte."_


	24. la vida sin Draco II

**1 año y medio despues de la boda de Harry y Ginny.**

Hermione había intentado atrasarlo lo máximo posible, pero por fin había llegado el momento.

Unos meses atrás se había descubierto de tienda en tienda buscando un vestido de novia y ahora, allí estaba, mirándose al espejo con su vestido blanco.

Se había hecho un moño alto en el que llevaba el velo enganchado.

Había decidido llevar velo y no pintarse los ojos porque sabía que iba a llorar en la ceremonia. Lloraría al entregarse a un hombre que no era el amor de su vida.

Hay gente que nunca encuentra el amor verdadero. Pero mucho peor es encontrarlo y que este, sin ninguna decisión de las partes, se escape de las manos, como si se tratase de humo. Y entonces esas personas tienen que vivir como si no hubiera pasado nunca nada. Como si estuvieran enteras por dentro cuando solo querrían dejarse romper a añicos.

Últimamente lloraba muy a menudo.

Sentía que estaba traicionando a Draco aunque el ya no estuviera.

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron en la habitación Ginny Harry y Ron.

-estás preciosa Hermione – dijo Harry.

Ginny asintió sonriendo, pero Ron no dijo nada. Nunca le había gustado "Vicky", como él solía llamarle. Estaba segura de que llegaría a aceptar antes a Draco que a Victor y eso le hizo sonreír, haciendo que al fin el pelirrojo le devolviera la sonrisa.

-estás muy guapa – dijo al fin.

-ya va siendo hora de que bajes – propuso Ginny.

-enseguida – dijo la castaña mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.

Los chicos salieron, dejando a la pelirroja a solas con la novia

-lo siento – le susurró Ginny. Hermione le miró triste. No sabía si su amiga comprendería el dolor que sentía cada segundo de su vida – ponte el velo y llora amiga.

Mientras su amiga le bajaba el velo la primera lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

"_querido Draco._

_Intenté varias veces cogerte de la mano mientras me acompañabas por el pasillo de camino al altar, pero fue en vano. Mi mano se escurría entre tus dedos una y otra vez. Solo podía verte sonreír a mi lado, comprendiendo ya que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por los dos._

_El verte allí, a mi lado, hizo que quisiera salir corriendo, escapar, pero solo camine lentamente hasta pararme enfrente de Victor. Él sonreía feliz. Yo, a través de mi velo, solo podía mirarte a ti, en pie al lado de Victor, frente a mí, como si fueras tú el novio y fuera a casarme contigo. Sonreí y decidí imaginarlo así._

_Como el fantasma que eres tu mano atravesó mi velo y acarició mi mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos y solo pude dejar caer más lagrimas con una sonrisa en la cara. Hasta que llego el momento del "sí, quiero"._

_Y lo hice._

_Ahora soy una mujer casada y espero no olvidar nunca el contacto de tu piel sobre la mía, por mucho que otras manos intenten borrarlo."_

La celebración seguía ahora en la casa que Victor había comprado para ambos. Solo quedaban allí Ron, Conny, Ginny, Harry y un compañero de Victor con su mujer.

No pasó mucho hasta que estos comenzaron a marcharse.

-Ginny no os marchéis todavía tú y Harry por favor.

Ginny cogió de las manos a su amiga, las cuales le temblaban.

-no lo retrases mas Hermione, debes tener un hijo… - la pelirroja sonrío – si lo haces ahora, podremos llevar esta carga juntas.

-estas… - comenzó a decir Hermione sorprendida.

-de dos meses.

La castaña sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-enhorabuena, que alegría.

Hermione acompañó a sus dos amigos hasta la puerta y discretamente felicito a Harry que le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-espero que consigas ser un poco feliz Hermione.

Aunque Harry nunca decía nada, parecía saber mucho más de lo que la castaña se pensaba. Al menos sabía que no era felicidad lo que sentía la chica desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por fin, Hermione se quedó a solas con su marido.

"no lo retrases mas…" le había dicho su amiga.

ooo

Al día siguiente la castaña se levantó pronto y se lavó la cara para después aplicar un poco de maquillaje alrededor de los ojos para evitar que se vieran rojos de tanto llorar.

Cogió un pergamino y la pluma de Draco y bajó al salón.

Ya había ocurrido. Había pasado la noche con Victor. Pero no iba a hablar de eso en su carta, no podía, buscaría alguna otra cosa que contar a Draco, pero sentía la necesidad de escribirle. Cuando lo hacia se sentía cerca de él.

"_querido Draco._

_Hoy he comenzado a vivir en mi nueva casa. Me gusta la elección de Victor, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo habría sido nuestra casa._

_Seguramente tú habrías dejado que la eligiéramos juntos. Habría sido grande. A ti te gustan las casas grandes con bonitos jardines, lo sé._

_Tendríamos un salón elegante y moderno, pero con su toque hogareño y familiar, al gusto de ambos._

_La cocina también sería grande, tú querrías tener elfos domésticos pero no lo harías por respeto hacia mí, porque me conoces._

_En la parte de arriba estaría nuestra habitación. Discutiríamos sobre la decoración porque tú querrías tonos plateados y yo los preferiría dorados. Seguramente yo acabaría cediendo, ya que tú me compensarías con una gran biblioteca con libros de toda clase._

_Tendríamos también la habitación del bebe, con tonos verdes y amarillo pastel para que quedara bien tanto si fuera niño o niña._

_Sobre todo, sería nuestro hogar. El de ambos."_

**9 meses más tarde**

Hermione, tumbada en una blanca cama del hospital, sostenía a una niñita en sus brazos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-adelante!

Ginny entró seguida de Harry, el cual iba con un niño en sus brazos del cual solo se veía una gran mata de pelo azabache.

-hemos venido a que por fin James conozca a su nueva amiguita.

-que alegría veros chicos.

Harry se sentó en la cama junto a Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente.

-mira James – dijo el moreno hablándole a su hijo con ternura – esta es…, por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Alice, se llama Alice.

-esta es Alice – terminó Harry de decirle a su hijo.

-es preciosa Hermione, ¿puedo cogerla?

Hermione le tendió la niña a su amiga. Esta se movió un poco pero no llegó a despertarse.

La castaña siempre había estado segura de que nombre iba a ponerle a su hija, y esta se llamaría así en esta vida y en la siguiente.

Harry miró a su mujer y esta asintió. El moreno comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

-no hemos querido decírtelo antes, este es uno de los pocos momentos felices de tu vida – la chica sonrió a su amigo.

-¿que ocurre Harry?

-los mortifagos han atacado Hogwarts, el colegio ha sido prácticamente destruido y ha habido muchos muertos, tanto alumnos como profesores…

-¿Quién? – preguntó la castaña con temor. Sabía que alguien conocido había caído.

-Dumbledore…

-no… - Hermione se tapó la cara y volvió a llorar. Parecía que hacía siglos que no hacía otra cosa, Harry la acompañó en silencio.

Después de un buen rato de silencio, Harry habló de nuevo.

-yo había imaginado a mi pequeño entrando en hogwarts, imaginaba su carita al ver aquella maravilla de castillo y lo contento que se pondría al ser seleccionado para Griffindor, como sus papas.

-habría entrado en el equipo de quidditch, seguro – siguió fantaseando su madre – habría sido buscador, y mucho mejor que su padre – añadió riendo. La pelirroja le devolvió a Hermione la niña y se sentó junto a su marido – es una pena que estos niños vayan a perder una experiencia como lo es hogwarts.

Hermione abrazó a su pequeña. Lo único que iban a conocer esos niños iba a ser la guerra y el terror. Pero nunca, nunca iba a faltarles protección.

Hermione pidió a sus amigos que le contaran todos los detalles. Iba a contarle todo lo que fuera averiguando de la guerra a Draco para que, cuando volviera supiera cómo evitar muchas de las desgracias que vendrían.

Cuando llegó la noche y el silencio se hizo en el hospital, Hermione sacó su pluma y un pergamino.

"_querido Draco._

_Desde que por primera vez he tenido a mi niña, Alice, entre mis brazos, he imaginado como serán nuestros hijos._

_¿Qué tal una niña de pelo castaño y ojos grises? Una niña hermosa que sería la princesa de su papa, siempre te he imaginado un padre sobre protector. ¿Y si fuera un niño de pelo rubio y ojos marrones? Alto, guapo y apuesto como tú, listo, inteligente y bueno, siempre siguiendo a su padre, su modelo._

_Serian unos niños preciosos, nuestro orgullo y nuestro amor._

_En este momento les sería imposible acudir a Hogwarts, pero gracias a ti y a tu regreso haremos que a nuestro hijo/a le toque vivir en un mundo feliz. Tienes que evitar que destruyan Hogwarts, debes recordar esta fecha y evitarlo Draco. Sé que tu serás capaz."_


	25. la vida sin Draco III

_Bueno creo que he tardado mucho en actualizar y por eso hoy mismo voy a acabar la historia con los tres últimos capítulos, espero no por eso dejar de recibir reviews. Puede que mas adelante haga un capitulo sobre el futuro de Draco y Hermione juntos, ya que es lo que siempre nos suele faltar en los fics, pero no es seguros, mejor me decis que os parece la idea._

_besitoss_

**años más tarde.**

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy mama? – le pregunto un preciosa chica de 16 años apenas cumplidos a su madre.

-estoy bien Alice, creo que hoy me levantaré un rato.

Hacía tiempo que Hermione se sentía enferma. Apenas aguantaba tiempo en pie y debía pasar mucho tiempo en la cama. Poco a poco la tristeza la había ido consumiendo y ahora apenas quedaba nada de la chica vital, fuerte y espontanea que había acudido años atrás a Hogwarts.

Alice se había convertido en una chica inteligente y responsable. Aunque no había acudido a Hogwarts, Hermione se había ocupado de darle clases, a ella y a James en casa. Estaba capacitada para hacerlo y si ambos chicos estuvieran en el colegio habrían sacado el curso con notas extraordinarias. Tenían ganas de aprender, sobre todo James, que estaba empeñado en acompañar a su padre en la batalla final.

-¿donde está James?

El hijo de Harry y Ginny se había convertido en la sombra y protección de Alice. Desde hace mucho tiempo los padres de ambos se habían dado cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro y estaban felices por ello.

-está con Harry, entrenando.

-¿Por qué no has ido tu también?

La niña hizo un movimiento como de espantar moscas con las manos.

-hace tiempo que dómino a la perfección el hechizo que están probando, a James le está costando un poco, no logra concentrarse.

La guerra se acercaba cada vez más. Eran frecuentes los enfrentamientos con los mortifagos, que cada vez atacaban más abiertamente. La misma Hermione había estado en más de una batalla. Pero cada vez estaba más débil y sus amigos ya no la dejaban participar el ellas. Había estado a punto de salir mal herida en un par de ocasiones.

-cuando regrese me gustaría hablar con él.

Hermione había sido feliz muchos años. Su hija había conseguido llevarle algo de felicidad de la que creía haber perdido toda. Un día comenzó a darse cuenta de que no lograba imaginar con claridad el rostro de Draco y fue cuando comenzó a tener problemas.

Le estaba olvidando, estaba olvidando a su amor y eso la mataba. Habían pasado 21 años desde la última vez que le vio y la chica no quería aguantar más. Solo intentaba mantenerse viva por su hija.

Pero sabía que pronto llegaría el regreso de Draco, sabía que a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Después de cenar Hermione tuvo que volver a la cama y allí escribió su última carta:

"_Comienza a anochecer y vuelvo a estar triste, un día mas se va y tú no estás, quisiera escapar, huir de esta soledad… pero algo me impide dejar todo atrás. Sin ti nada es igual, quizás haya una razón por la que luchar._

_Cuentan que un ser provocó la ira de un dios por su perfección, su ira acabó con el don, en dos le separó y el dios descansó._

_Intento no pensar, no quiero estar triste, mi vida ya no es igual si tu no estás. No entiendo la razón pero algo me dice que un día tu y yo haremos temblar a ese dios, ya lo verás quizás haya una razón por la que luchar._

_Y un día tal vez, esas dos mitades se vuelvan a ver sintiendo una atracción, no entiendo por qué, pero han de saber que han roto esa maldición, han de hacer caso a su corazón._

_Cuentan que un ser provocó la ira de un Dios por su perfección, su envidia acabó con el don, en dos le separó y el dios descansó._

_Cuentan que un ser provocó la ira de un dios por su perfección, de nombre le puso amor. Tu eres la mitad… la otra soy yo._

_Comienza a anochecer y pronto te veré."_

Poco después James llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la mujer.

-¿querías verme Hermione?

-pasa James.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama, pero el chico tuvo que ayudarla, apenas tenía fuerzas ya para moverse, pero le quedaba un último esfuerzo.

-tú quieres a Alice, ¿verdad?

-claro que la quiero – al chico le sorprendió esa pregunta – siempre voy a estar con ella.

-James, quiero que la cuides y la protejas siempre – hermione comenzó a llorar, solo que las lagrimas ya no caían de sus ojos, era como si en su cuerpo no quedaran mas lagrimas que derramar – tendrás que hacerlo por mí, porque ella es mi vida.

-¿por que hablas así Hermione?

-prométemelo, por favor…

-claro que lo haré. Siempre lo haré, no tenías que pedírmelo siquiera. Alice también es mi vida.

Hermione estiró los brazos para que el chico la abrazara.

-tienes que aguantar por ella – le susurró el muchacho al oído – le matará si tú te vas…

-por eso te necesito a ti James… tu harás que salga adelante – el chico sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos – ahora pídele que venga, por favor. Ve también a buscar a los demás.

El moreno se secó las lágrimas antes de salir de la habitación.

Un minuto después ingresó en la habitación Alice, algo preocupada por la apariencia de su novio.

-¿qué ocurre mama?

-necesito que me hagas un favor, el más grande que nadie podría hacerme y el más importante de mi vida.

-claro, haré lo que sea mama.

-tengo que contarte la historia de Draco Malfoy…

Hermione le relato a su hija como se había enamorado de su peor enemigo, como él había cambiado por ella y como su propio padre se lo arrebató. Le contó el pacto que, sin querer había hecho con la muerte y que cuando ella se fuera él volvería. Entonces Alice tendría que hacerle saber a Draco como volver con ella.

Alice lloraba cuando su madre acabó de relatarle la historia y de pedirle que la ayudara a ser feliz.

-¿y por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Vas a dejarme? No puedes dejarme sola!!

-Alice… tú nunca vas a estar sola.

-no mama por favor… - lloraba Alice abrazándose a su madre la cual le besaba el pelo mientras también lloraba.

-te quiero mucho Alice, tú has sido mi vida durante estos años y lo volverás a ser, cuando viva mi verdadera vida. Te quiero mi niña.

Esa noche Hermione reunió a todos sus amigos, les abrazó y les besó. Todos ellos sabían que la castaña se estaba despidiendo pero ninguno dijo nada.

Al día siguiente Hermione no despertó.

Mientras todos lloraban la muerte de Hermione, Ginny se secó las lágrimas y se desapareció para aparecer en las puertas del antiguo colegio de magia y hechicería.


	26. el regreso de Draco

Cuando el Avada Kadavra y el protego impactaron en el cuerpo del chico a la vez, Draco sintió algo muy extraño como si su cuerpo se desvaneciera y dejara de existir.

Poco después desapareció esa sensación y volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, estaba arrodillado.

Cuando la luz empezó a disiparse Draco comenzó a buscar a Hermione, pero ella no estaba, su padre tampoco. El chico se temió lo peor. Su padre se había llevado a la chica.

Se giró con temor y se encontró con el castillo de Hogwarts, pero este estaba totalmente destruido. No se lo podía creer. Hace unos minutos el colegio estaba entero delante de él.

Corrió hacia el interior de los terrenos y pronto divisó entre los escombros a unos cuantos elfos domésticos.

-eh! Vosotros, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-¿no lo sabe señor?

-claro que no lo sé, que ocurre, ¿donde está todo el mundo?

-señor, hogwarts está abandonado desde hace años, desde que los mortifagos atacaron el colegio y muchos alumnos murieron. Fue horrible señor… - acabó el elfo con tristeza.

Draco no comprendía nada, ¿Cómo que hacía años? Él había estado en el colegio hacía apenas una semana y estaba perfecto.

-¿y que hacéis vosotros aquí?

-hogwarts es nuestro hogar – dijo otro de los elfos.

Draco salió huyendo de allí, no se lo podía creer, no entendía nada. Hogwarts había desaparecido, sus habitantes habían desaparecido y Hermione había desaparecido.

-ella no por favor…

El rubio llegó de nuevo a la puerta y esta vez alguien allí la esperaba.

-¿señora Weasley?

-señora Potter.

A Draco le daba vueltas la cabeza, no comprendía nada, el impacto de los hechizos había hecho que se volviera loco. Nada de lo que había a su alrededor tenía sentido alguno.

-ven conmigo Malfoy.

La pelirroja le tendió la mano al chico y le ayudó a aparecerse. Le llevó a un lugar que el chico reconoció enseguida, se trataba de un cementerio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó el chico, pero entonces la vio - ¡Hermione!

Draco corrió hacia la castaña y le dio la vuelta.

-yo no soy Hermione, soy Alice – dijo la chica, la cual se parecía mucho a hermione. Pero definitivamente no era ella, no era su Hermione. La chica se secó las lágrimas.

-tú debes ser Draco Malfoy.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

Ginny se acercó por detrás y agarró el hombro de Draco.

-Hermione ha muerto hoy, está ahí – dijo señalando una lapida en la que se podía leer:

"_Hermione Jane Granger. A sus 38 años descansa en paz"_

-no… no es cierto, ella estaba conmigo…

El chico camino hacia atrás al tiempo que rebuscaba en su túnica. Pronto sacó de ella un espejo en el que se vio reflejado.

-Hermione Granger – pero allí no apareció nada - ¡no! ¡Hermione Granger! – Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro del rubio al tiempo que se tiraba de rodillas al suelo - ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Hermione Granger! – pero el rostro de Hermione no aparecia en el espejo, lo que significaba que ya no estaba en el mundo.

James, que había permanecido junto a Alice todo el tiempo, abrazó a esta ante la escena y Ginny dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Draco pegaba con los puños en la tierra mientras sollozaba. Se arrastró hasta la tumba de Hermione y se abrazó a la lápida.

-no entiendo nada… - lloraba el rubio como un niño pequeño, como habían visto llorar a Hermione durante tantos años – no entiendo que está pasando, ayudadme por favor…

-tranquilízate Draco – dijo la Alice – yo soy Alice, la hija de Hermione, y voy a ayudarte a que vuelvas con ella, te lo prometo.

El rubio comenzó a recobrar la compostura de camino a casa de los Potter.

Allí estaba Harry Potter, un adulto con la apariencia de haber sufrido y luchado mucho.

Se sorprendió tanto de ver a Draco como Draco de verle a él.

-¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó el moreno.

-ahora lo entenderás cariño – le dijo su mujer abrazándole

Alice sacó una caja y se la entregó al rubio.

-ahí mi madre guarda un montón de cartas, todas tienen tu nombre. Creo que te ha escrito durante todos estos años.

Draco se sentó en una de las butacas del salón y comenzó a leer las cartas. Pronto más lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, leía una tras otras, sin descanso. A veces lloraba más fuerte y otras reía algo que la castaña había escrito.

Harry cogió las cartas conforme Draco las iba dejando y comenzó a comprender.

-Hermione estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

-y Draco Malfoy enamorado de Hermione. Y lo peor es que nunca, jamás le dije que le quería ¡soy un estúpido! Sabía que se acercaba el final y ni siquiera entonces fui capaz.

-te ayudaremos a que puedas decírselo. – dijo Alice.

-tú eres su hija. Eres el reflejo de Hermione, una chica preciosa. – dijo el rubio cogiéndola de las manos. – ella no murió en una batalla ¿verdad?

-no – le contestó Ginny – ella murió de pena, te echaba mucho de menos.

-sabía que era demasiado inteligente para dejarse ganar en una batalla.

Todos allí sonrieron.

-hay una forma de que vuelvas al momento exacto en el que se lanzaron los hechizos.

La castaña le contó a Draco y a todos los presentes lo que su madre le había explicado que deberían hacer.

-yo lanzaré el protego, pero deberá ser tu padre quien te lance la maldición.

Draco suspiró aliviado, iba a poder volver con Hermione.

-vamos a buscar a mi padre.

-un momento – les interrumpió la pelirroja – esto no es tan fácil. Los hechizos deberán impactar en tu cuerpo en el mismo momento, el mínimo fallo y tu morirás y nada habrá cambiado.

-es una gran responsabilidad para ti Alice – dijo el rubio a la niña – ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

-se lo prometí a mi madre.

-si vuelvo junto a Hermione, espero que tú seas mi hija.

Ambos se abrazaron y después todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la mansión de los Malfoy.

Draco reconoció su casa, era ahora bastante más tenebrosa y oscura que cuando él vivía allí, o eso recordaba.

Decidieron entrar él y Alice solos. Mientras los demás se quedarían cerca para proteger a Alice por si algo salía mal.

-¡bombardo! – gritó Draco a la puerta de la casa que se hizo añicos.

Los sirvientes que había por allí cerca huyeron y pronto apareció Lucius Malfoy, convertido prácticamente en un anciano.

-¡Draco! – dijo el hombre sorprendido

-que pasa padre, ¿no pudiste matarme cuando tuviste oportunidad? – dijo el rubio apuntando a su padre con la varita, al igual que hacia la castaña a su lado – ¿por qué no lo haces ahora?

-tu desapareciste – dijo el hombre sacando su varita y retirándose lentamente hacia atrás con temor. – ni siquiera has envejecido…

-¿tienes miedo de tu hijo Lucius? ¿O quizá de una sangre sucia? – dijo el chico señalando a Alice, pues sabía que su padre pensaba que ella era Hermione.

A lucius le molesto tanto que su hijo dijera eso que se recompuso al instante.

-te maté entonces y lo haré ahora – Draco miró a la chica y la hizo señas para que se preparara. A la muchacha le temblaban las manos. Rápidamente el rubio saco su espejo – avada kadavra.

-protego!!

En cuanto el rubio notó los hechizos impactar en él, levantó el espejo que tenía en su mano.

Cuando la luz se disipó Hermione se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo y su padre yacía inerte en el suelo. El reflejo de su propio hechizo lo había matado.

-hermione!! – gritó Draco lanzándose hacia ella y abrazándola mientras lloraba.

-tranquilo Draco, todo a pasado… - la chica hablaba, pero todavía estaba en Shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un hombre yacía muerto delante de ellos, el padre de su novio.

-vámonos de aquí, rápido – la agarró de la mano y la hizo correr por la nieve de los terrenos hasta el despacho del director.

El rubio le contó al director que había un mortifago muerto en la puerta del colegio.

Una vez el anciano salió en busca de dicho mortífago, Draco consiguió relajarse un poco.

-hermione – dijo cogiéndola de la cara con ambas manos. La beso con fuerza y desesperación – creí que no volvería a verte nunca.

-yo creí que te perdería a ti – dijo la castaña abrazando al chico. – ¿como sacaste tan rápido el espejo?

Draco sonrió, era una larga historia que iba a tardar mucho en contarle.


	27. solo vivamos el presente

-¿entonces yo muero tan joven en el futuro? – preguntó una castaña esa noche a la orilla del lago.

-eso pasó en una vida que no tiene nada que ver con esta. Lo que ocurrió allí no tendrá por que ocurrirnos. Es más, yo no existía si quiera.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, todavía abrazada a Draco. Le había impactado mucho lo que el rubio había estado contándole.

-no puedo creer que me casara con Victor Krum.

Draco rió.

-en esta vida te casarás conmigo y tendremos una hija preciosa de pelo castaño y ojos grises.

Hermione sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-vuelve a hablarme de mi hija.

-¿por qué mejor no esperas a conocerla?

Hermione sonrió feliz de estar haciendo planes de futuro con él. Con su amor.

-está bien.

-Hermione, lo siento. Sé que tu no lo recuerdas pero en esa vida sufriste tanto… lo siento de verdad.

-calla – lo interrumpió ella – no existe otra vida. No hay nada que perdonar. Empecemos a vivir desde hoy. Mira – le dijo señalando el lago y cogiéndole de la mano - , el lago. El lago no sabe nada de otra vida. Ahí está. Nunca nos pedirá explicaciones. Las estrellas, la luna, ahí están y siguen iluminándonos, brillan para nosotros ¿Qué les importa a ellas lo que haya podido suceder? Nos acompañan y son felices por ello; ¿las ves brillar? Titilan en el cielo; ¿lo harían si les importara? ¿Acaso no se levantaría una tempestad si dios quisiera castigarnos? Estamos solos, tu y yo, sin recuerdos, sin culpas, sin nada que pueda interponerse en nuestro… amor.

-te quiero Hermione. Te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo hasta que me muera. No volveré a cometer el mismo error. TE AMO.


End file.
